If only I realised
by RauraLover21
Summary: 17 year old Austin Moon is Miami's bad boy and the leader of the most feared gang in town. What happens when he gets into a fight in school and is forced to look after 16 year old Ally Dawson who was recently diagnosed with cancer. What will happen between them, if only he realised before it was to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever story on Austin and Ally. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the characters used in this story.**

 **Note: the whole story would be in Austin's P.O.V**

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" I yelled at one of my gang members Dallas as he rushed towards us out of breath. "W-Well boss you see"

"Shut the fuck up"! I barked slapping him across the face as he stumbled to the ground. "We agreed to meet here at 4 there should be no excuse to that". "I'm sorry sir this will never happen again" he pleaded holding onto his cheeks. "It better not" I scoffed.

See I'm Austin moon; Miami's bad boy and the leader of the most feared gang in town.

"Get your as up" I said as he quickly did as told before turning back to the rest of my gang members. There was Dez; he's been my best friend since kindergarten and has helped me run this gang for 4 years now. Eliot; he's the new guy to our gang but he sure has earned his place year, Trent; he joined us a couple months before I created the gang and has been best friends with me and Dez ever since and then there was Dallas.

"Since we ran out of time we have to schedule this for another time, you can all blame dallas" I explained looking at each of them.

"But sir c'mon we've been planning to sneak into the bank for months" Eliot whined throwing his hands into the air. I walked closer to him as I gave him a dirty gaze. "Don't you ever interrupt me like that and like I said you can all blame Dallas for this" I spat out rubbing my forehead. Before I could say another word my phone began to ring in my back pocket.

"What"?! I answered. "Austin how many times have I told you not to answer to me like that" My mom scolded over the phone. "What do you want mom?" I questioned over the phone as I leaned back on my car. "Come home right now" she yelled and with that she hung up the phone.

"Ugh stupid bi-" I put my phone back into my pocket unable to finish my sentence. "I have to go" I said to the guys as I got out the keys to my car. "Dez will tell you all that you need to know tomorrow after school so listen to him while I'm gone". "Yes sir"! they answered.

"Did your mom call you?" Dez asked walking up to me. "Yes what does this stupid old hag want this time" I groaned at Dez "Anyways see you buddy" I said slapping his shoulders.

"Hey Trent pass me a cigarette" I ordered getting into my car. He did as told, and I lit it before driving off home.

 **10 minutes later.**

I pulled up at the front of my porch as I slammed my car door shut and headed into the house.

"Austin"! my mom and dad yelled calling me over to the kitchen. "What?" I groaned as I walked up to them. "Your principal called today and said that you got into another fight today in school" my dad barked at me.

"Is that why you called me home" I questioned. "So what that son of a bitch deserved it anyway" I explained before going upstairs to my room. "Um Austin not so fast this is the 4th fight you've been in for the past 2 months, if you think we aren't gonna punish you then you're mistaken" my mom raising her voice at me and dragging me back to the kitchen.

"Ok then what's it gonna be, are you gonna spank me" I joked chuckling to myself. My mom and dad looked at eachother disapointed then back at me.

"Me and your mom's old college friend Penny has this daughter that recently just got diagnosed with cancer" my dad stated. "And? what's that gotta do with me?"n I questioned sitting down across the counter from them.

"As punishment you would have to look after her and car for her until we can see that you've changed" my mom answered. "The hell I will" I scoffed getting up from my seat.

"Austin Monica Moon you have no choice unless we'll take away your car and every of your privileges" he stated glaring at me. Oh for god's sake why is this happening now I thought to myself.

"You can't do that" I scoffed folding my arms. "Oh really watch us" they said in unison as they starred deeply into my eyes. "This is bullshit I'm not doing it and I don't care" I yelled at them before marching up to my room. I ignored their calling of my name as I slammed my room door shut.

I ran my fingers through my hair sighing in frustration. God why can't those 2 ever leave me alone, they're always trying to turn me into a replica of them and its really starting to piss me off.

I grabbed my guitar as I sat down on my bed before playing a song I recently wrote;

 _Stop Hiding out in the shadows_

 _scared to show the world you exist_

 _Don't lock yourself in the darkness_

 _The world is so much brighter than this_

 _Yeah, if you never take a shot_

 _you're never gonna win_

 _So turn it all around_

 _and break down the walls, whoa_

 _Don't be afraid to let them falls_

 _Break down the walls_

"Uhh what am I doing" I thought to myself as I threw my guitar on the bed. I gotta stop playing music I'm the leader of the most feared gang in Miami what are they gonna think? Miami's bad boy Austin Moon plays music? I can't let that happen, I have a reputation to keep.

I threw my guitar on the floor before laying down on my bed. A couple minutes later I slowly drifted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys welcome back to another chapter XD. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story**

* * *

I gazed out the car window in distress ignoring everything my mom was saying.

After saying that I didn't wanna help look after this Ally girl my parents forced me otherwise. This is so embarrassing what if Dez and the other guys see me like this? I thought to myself as I covered the side of my head.

"Don't worry Austin you'll love Ally she's a real sweetheart" My mom explained. "And I want you to be very nice to her as you know she isn't in a good position right now a-" "Yeah, Yeah I get it whatever" I hissed. This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday at all.

"Right, we're here". We pulled up at a very small house, small enough to be a cottage. Is this it? I thought to myself as I dragged myself out of the car. My mom smiled at me as she pulled me over to the door before ringing the bell.

A couple seconds later, a tall woman with brown hair and eyes opened the door wide open gesturing for us to come inside. "Penny"! my mom gasped as she threw her arms around her. "I missed you too Mimi" she chuckled.

I stood there awkwardly with my hands in my pocket as I gazed around the small house. "This must be Austin" Penny gasped walking over to me. "My have you grown very tall". I faked a smile at her as I leaned against the wall.

"Where's Ally? I hope she's OK?" my mom asked looking around the house. Penny's smile dropped "she's upstairs I'll go get her" she said sadly before strolling up the stairs. My mom and I took a seat in their sofa as we waited.

I quickly got out my phone to text Dez on how things we were going. Me and the guys were supposed to plan another break in today, but I asked them to get started without me.

"Austin could you put your phone down even if its for 1 minute" my mom snapped. "Whatever" I sighed to myself as I slipped my phone back inside my pocket as I rested my arm on the arm chair.

A couple minutes went by ad my eyes quickly narrowed to the stairs. Penny held in her arms; a small petite girl with pale skin and brown hair. She wore a big sweater and grey skirt that reached all the way to her knees. She looked very sick.

"Austin, this is Ally" Penny said introducing me to her. She hid behind her mom avoiding my gaze. I looked over at my mom as she gave me a deadly look telling me to go get up and talk to her. I rolled my eyes at her as I slowly get up and went over to Ally and her mom.

"Hi, I'm Austin" I said with an uninterested look on my face. She was really small compared to me. "Honey this is the boy I told you would be helping you out while I go out for the next couple months" she explained. Months?! I thought to myself I looked back at my mom as she gave me a reassuring smile. Didn't she say that this was going to be for a couple of weeks!

"I'm Ally" she muttered quietly. Yeah I kind of understand why she looks very depressed, if I had cancer there's no doubt I'll feel that way but I really didn't have tie for all this at all.

"Penny can we go talk outside" my mom leading Penny outside leaving me and Ally alone in the living room. Silence filled the room for what seemed like forever and we stood in awkwardness avoiding eachother's gaze until I finally decided to speak up.

"So uhh sorry about your cancer" I said slipping my hand into my pocket. She looked down at the ground as tears started coming out of her eyes. Did I do something? I thought to myself gazing down at her strangely.

She quickly wiped away her tears with her sweater before looking back at me. "So why did you wanna help me out?" she asked looking back down at the ground. OK, she was a little strange.

"I didn't my parents forced me, to be honest this is the last thing I thought I'd be doing today" I said bluntly giving her the hard truth. She looked at me shocked and angry. "T-Then why don't you just go then" she fought back as she coughed a little.

"Don't you thunk I would've done that if I could" I said getting closer to her face. She turned a bright red as she slowly stepped back away from me. "Listen toots, I have a reputation around here so don't go telling all your little friends that I have to baby sit you alright" I stated. "You don't have to worry about that because I don't have any friends" she said quietly covering her mouth with her sweater. Wow I almost feel sorry for her.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes sitting back down on the sofa. "Oh and if we do go outside together stay far away from me as possible, understand? I said directly at her. "Understood" she nodded with tiredness in her voice.

She looked back at me before heading up the stairs. I rolled my eyes away from her. Ugh I can't believe I have to do this she's so annoying not to mention strange, but I guess there's no getting out of it now.

I sighed deeply to myself before getting out the phone to call Dez.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK guys this is my 3rd chapter I'm doing today I'm on a roll XD. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story**

* * *

I pulled up at the Dawson home with my car, forcefully slamming my car door shut.

Today was the day that Penny is going out so I have to look after Ally. I can barely look after myself not to talk of a sick cancer patient. I leaned on my car as I got out my cigarette taking a big whiff of it. I felt someone watching me so I looked up only to see Ally starring down at me from her window. I blew anther whiff before throwing it at the ground. She looked at me with no expression before going inside her room.

Whatever, I thought to myself as I slowly walked up to the door ringing the bell twice. "Oh Austin, I'm so glad you're here, I'm running late" she said hurrying past me heading to her car.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with her?" I yelled scratching the back of my head. "It's OK I wrote it all down on the kitchen counter, I also put some food for her in the fridge so if she gets hungry please help her with it". She thanked me one last time before driving of to wherever she was going.

I took a deep breath before walking into the house and closing it behind me. I strolled over to the kitchen and found the piece of paper that Penny was talking about. I sighed in frustration as I read through it;

1\. Give Ally some food every few hours for her health

2\. She's not a very sociable person so don't worry about her going out.

3\. She doesn't talk very much, and she's very shy so please bare with her

4\. Bath her in the evening

5\. Check her temperature every hour.

"What?"! I yelled going over the 4th one again. Bath her? she's 16 doesn't she know how to bath herself. There's no way in hell that that's happening I scoffed to myself scrunching the piece of paper up and flicking it away.

"God I'm bored already. What am I gonna do here for the whole day I thought running my fingers through my already messy hair. My eyes quickly narrowed over to the door. There was Ally peaking at me through the door. What was she doing? this is her house she can do anything she wants.

"Why are you hiding?" I questioned gong over to her. "I-I need you to check my temperature" she muttered refusing to look at me. "On the paper your mom said every hour" I explained unfolding the paper and showing it to her.

"She checked it an hour ago" Ally said as she started to shiver. But it was the middle of July. "Um yeah sure whatever where is it?" I asked her. "In my room" she answered before leading me upstairs to her room.

She opened the door to it and I was shocked to what I saw. Instruments and music sheets everywhere. I'm guessing that she loves music just like I do, I thought to myself picking up a sheet from the floor.

"Oh please don't touch that it's personal" she cried going over to take the sheet away from me. I raised it high above her head so she couldn't reach it as I read through some of the lyrics.

"Did you write this?" I asked looking back at it. She quickly snatched it out of my hand before wiping the tears away from my eyes. Geez what the hell did I do wrong now. I thought to myself as I watched her quickly tidy away everything.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence between us, I was finally checking her temperature. I grasped her head, damn she was really cold, considering that we were in the summer I don't know how.

"Put a blanket over yourself, maybe that'll help" I said picking up a grey blanket from her cupboard and throwing it at her. "So what else are you supposed to do at this time?" I questioned walking out of her room. "Nothing for now" she answered following from behind me.

We sat down in the living room across from eachother as we watched some T.V. I am so bored outta my mind. I starred at the television in boredom before getting out my phone to text Dez.

"W-Which school do you go to" I heard her say. I slowly put my phone down as I turned to look at her. Was she trying to get to know me? "Why do you ask?" I muttered. "Well since I figured that you're going to be helping me out for a while we should get to know eachother" she said giving me a hopeful smile. My heart fluttered a little but I quickly ignored it.

"Not gonna happen toots" I said bluntly. "I'm here to babysit you when you mom's away not be your best friend" I mocked chuckling to myself. "W-Why do you have to be so rude"! she cried getting up. "You're a heartless person and you would never know what it feels like to be in my shoes and to suffer" she yelled as she started to cough again.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you're feelings just because you're a girl" I stated getting up also to face her. "So why don't you just shut your mouth, let's get this over with so we don't have to see eachother again" I said annoyed.

"You bastard"! she shouted slapping me across the face leaving me shocked. I grasped my cheeks before looking at her in anger. "You bitch" I said pissed of as I raise my hand to hit her before remembering the condition she was in. I gritted my teeth before slowing putting my hand back down.

She looked up at me in fear before running up to her room. "Shit" I cursed as I urged myself not to destroy anything in the living room. I took a deep breath and sat back down in the sofa trying to calm myself down but even that couldn't help me right now.

 **5 hours later**

I heard a loud beep coming from my pocket and I quickly woke up before getting out my phone. I guess I must have fallen asleep I thought to myself looking around the place tired. I gazed at my caller ID who the fuck is this? I thought to myself before answering the phone.

"Who is this"?! I asked bluntly annoyed. "Yes hello Ross this is Penny I forgot to ask you for your number so I asked your mom pardon me" she explained cheerfully. "So are you on your way?" I questioned eagerly. "Yes I'll be home in 30 more minutes" she answered. "I was just calling to ask if Ally has taken her evening bath yet". she said.

I looked down at my watch it was 7 0 clock. "Um I'll tell her to do it now" I muttered running my fingers through my hair. "Thankyou darling, see you later" and with that she hung up.

I yawned to myself as I got up and stretched before heading upstairs. Frankly I could care less about what happened between us a couple hours ago, I just wanted to go home.

I rubbed my eyes as I yawned loudly. And what I saw next completely shocked me. Ally walked out of the bathroom with a towel tied around her petite body. She gasped as she tried to cover it before noticing me.

"I already had my shower so leave me alone" she spat out. She was smaller than I imagined. "Whatever" I hissed at her. "Your mom called to say that she's on her way home" I informed turning my back to leave.

"A-Austin"! she said pulling on my sleeve. I turned back and I gazed down into her big, brown, beautiful eyes. Wait what am I saying I shrugged away all of my thoughts as I removed her hand from my leather jacket.

"What?" I questioned. "Sorry for the things I said about you earlier, it was my fault for asking you that question. From now on I won't try to get to know you, you're just my babysitter after all" she muttered. I was a little taken back at her apology I wasn't considering it.

"Um yeah sure let's keep it at that" I stated turning back to leave. "Austin"! she said my name once more "What?! I hissed at her slightly annoyed. "I-I... don't feel too well" before I knew it she had collapsed to the floor.

I looked down at her shocked. What just happened? is she playing some kind of trick to get back at me. "Ally" I asked shooking her from the floor but she didn't budge. Shit why am I dealing with this crap now I thought to myself before shaking her harder but still no budge.

I started to panic as I picked her up and carried her to the living room placing her on the sofa. Her body was very hot and I got some ice from the freezer placing it on her forehead as I gazed down at her in panic.

A couple minutes later, her eyes started to flutter open and I sighed in relief, I guess she must have fainted. "What happened?" she asked weakly. "You idiot don't scare me like that I thought something had happen and what was I going to tell you mom" I snapped at her. "Sorry" she whispered looking away from me.

Before I could say anything else her mom Penny walked through the door. Her eyes widened as she saw Ally laying down on the sofa. "What happened?" she asked rushing over to her. "Relax she just fainted I put some ice over her head" I explained slipping my hand into my pocket.

Penny started to cry before looking up at me "Thankyou for looking after her today I really appreciate it". "Mhm yeah should I head home now?" I asked tired. "Of course darling and say hi to your mom for me" Penny added waving me goodbye.

I ran my fingers through my hair for what seemed to be the 100th time today before getting into my car and driving off. God What a pain in the ass I thought to myself as I made a U turn.

I just wish I didn't have to do it all tomorrow too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story**

* * *

 **~1 week later**

It's been one week since I've been babysitting Ally and I can honestly say that this has been the worst week of my life. I've had to lie to Dez and the guys where I've been all week but I'm glad that tomorrow is Saturday and I don't have to look after her.

"Austin, Austin"! Penny said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes"? I asked annoyed. "Did you hear what I told you?" she asked. God who was she now my mom? "Remember to take Ally to the hospital in 30 minutes for her check up, I would but-"

"You have to go somewhere" I said cutting her off. She looked at me before smiling. "Thanks Austin I won't forget what you're doing for me and Ally" she expressed before waving goodbye. I looked out the window and watched as she drove of before sitting down back in the sofa.

"Ally"! I yelled her name getting up from the sofa. "Yeah?" she yelled back running down the stairs, why does she always dress like she's from the 1900's I thought to myself looking at her.

"Your mom said that we have to go to the hospital today for your check up, so are you ready" I questioned getting out my car keys. "Great now let's get this over with" I sighed as I walked out the house with her following behind.

I got in the driver's seat as I quickly started the car before realising that Ally was not in the car yet. I looked out my car window; "What are you doing standing there, get in here" I hissed opening the door for her to enter.

"Geez you don't have to be so rude, I'm not used to going out that much" she muttered looking down at her skirt. I sighed to myself before driving off.

20 minutes later, we arrived at the hospital. I quickly parked my car before getting out and walking inside to the reception before realising that Ally wasn't next to me. I looked back as she started to walk slowly from behind me.

"What are you doing?" I snapped. "Well you said that whenever we're out in public I should stay far away from you as possible" she stated. Wow what a softy. I ignored her as I carried on walking towards the reception.

"Hello" I said walking up to the receptionist. "Hi" she said shooting up from her seat flashing me a big smile. "C-Can I help you?" she asked. "Actually" you can I whispered seductively leaning close to her face causing her to blush. I smirked to myself before stepping back away from her and pulling Ally closer.

"She's here for her check up" I explained pointing to her. "Oh and what's her name?" the receptionist asked bluntly. "Ally Dawson" she answered for herself. "Oh Ally right this way please" said the receptionist as she lead me and Ally to the doctor's office.

"Thankyou" Ally said quietly giving her a small smile. She smiled back at her before turning her attention to me. "This is my number call me any time" she she winked before walking away. I quickly scrunched up the paper before throwing it in the bin. "Skank" I muttered to myself as Ally started to giggle. I glared down at her and her smile slowly disappeared.

I knocked on the door before quickly barging inside. "Miss Dawson" the doctor said cheerfully walking over to me and Ally. "Hello doctor" she smiled shaking his hand. He looked over at me; "Who is this your boyfriend?" he asked smiling at the both of us. "Yeah right" I scoffed at him. "Actually Doctor he's looking after me when my mom's away she's really busy right now with work and other things so she doesn't have the time" she stated.

"Oh then I hope he takes good care of you" he chuckled before leading Ally the bed where she sat down. "Don't worry Ally just have faith and you'll be better in no time" he muttered to her. She nodded before looking down at the ground sadly and for the first time in a week I actually felt sorry for her.

 **~10 minutes later**

"She needs a lot of rest and has to take her medications every hour or so" the doctor informed. I nodded before walking out of his office and what I saw next completely caught me off guard.

"Shit"! I cursed as I pulled Ally to the corner, covering her mouth. I looked back to see if Trent was gone before I could come out. I couldn't have him see me in a hospital with Ally that would be embarrassing, besides I told the rest of the guys that I was already grounded.

I slowly let go of Ally's mouth breathing a sigh of relief. "Why did you do that?" she asked confused. "Never mind let's go" I said grabbing her wrist. "But-""I said Never mind" I hissed annoyed. I checked to see if Trent was anywhere along the corridor before rushing out of the hospital with Ally. That was close I thought to myself leaning against my car. I slowly put a cigarette in my mouth before getting in the car and driving off with Ally.

10 minutes later I pulled up at a cafe. "I only came here because I was hungry not because of you" I explained getting out the car. "Of course" she sighed doing the same. The both of us walked inside the cafe, luckily there weren't many people there so I strolled over to the counter to order.

"Austin?" I heard a voice from behind and I quickly turned around to see Dez and Trish. "Shit!" I cursed to myself as they both looked at Ally confused. Dez and Trish were dating and if they found out about this they'll probably run their mouth to the whole school and I can't have that despite them being my 2 close friends.

"Who's this?" Trish asked pointing at Ally. "Um she's ehh" I thought trying to make up a lie. "Is she your girlfriend?" Dez asked. "What, No". "Then who is this Austin, we've been friends since we wee 4 you can tell us anything" Trish stated.

Should I tell them, Should I not? but what about my reputation. I sighed to myself; "I got into a fight with Derek so my parents are forcing me to look after her" I explained quite pissed off.

"But I thought you said you were grounded that's why you couldn't meet up with the rest of the gang" Dez said scratching the back of his head. "I lied idiot" I hissed at him.

"Wait but why do you have to look at her, is there something wrong with her?" asked Trish. "She has cancer" I stated and Trish slowly covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry" she apologised.

"It's OK you didn't know" Ally smiled. "I'm Trish" the small Latina said extending her hand out to Ally. "Me?" Ally asked confused pointing to herself. "Of course" Trish laughed shaking her hand. Trish looked up at me; "I hope you're taking care of her well" she growled. "Yeah whatever" I said to her before turning my attention to Dez;

"If you tell any of the guys this I'll kill you and you're out for good" I said bluntly. "Geez Austin calm down I'm your best friend remember" he muttered sadly. "And you need to stop being so angry all the time Austin, I almost feel sorry for Ally" Trish groaned resting her hands on her hips.

I glared at her before pulling Ally outside. "Austin" she winced. "What?"! I yelled still pissed at what happened. "Y-You're hurting my wrist" she said. I looked into her eyes for a couple of seconds before pushing her hand away.

"I liked them, they were nice" she muttered. "Well too bad you won't be seeing them again" I said bluntly opening the door to my car. "Why not?" asked Ally as she looked like she was about to cry. God what a child.

"Because I said so, I don't want you hanging around my friends al-right" I snapped. She glared up at me before speaking up; "Then take me home" said Ally as she slowly got in my car.

15 minutes later, I pulled up in front of her house. Before I could say anything else she had quickly ran inside the house completely ignoring me. I looked down at the passengers seat to see that she had forgotten her scarf. I picked it up as I slowly walked out of my car and inside her house.

I threw my jacket on the sofa before walking up the stairs to give her back her scarf, but the sound of a Piano completely caught me off guard. I pressed my ear on Ally's door and listened as she continued to play, wow she was really good. A couple seconds later, I brushed of all my thoughts and decided to barge in.

"Here's your scarf" I said throwing it at her. "How many times have I said not to barge into my room" she whined throwing her pillow at me but I quickly caught it throwing it at her face.

She looked at me annoyed "Please get out". "You can't tell me what to do" I smirked sitting down behind her piano. "You can't even play so would you please just leave" she begged trying to push me away.

I started playing but I quickly stopped noticing what I was doing. "Yeah you're right" I scoffed "Who cares about music anyway" I lied.

"I do" said Ally as tears started coming out of her eyes. "Music has always been my life ever since I was a little kid I didn't have any friends growing up or now so I relied on music so that I won't feel lonely, but you don;t understand all you care about is yourself you're the rudest person I've ever met in my life" she sobbed.

Before I knew it, I found my self doing something I never thought I'll do. I had pulled Ally closer to me letting her cry on my chest. What am I doing? I thought to myself but I couldn't seem to push her away, I generally felt sorry for the girl which is something Austin Moon never does to anyone. What has she done to me?

"I-I don't wanna die" she sobbed louder holding onto my waist. I didn't know what to say instead I stood there holding her as she continued to cry more and more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story**

* * *

Me and the rest of my gang sat at our hang at place as we smoked and laughed about people. This is the best time I've had in weeks considering that I finally got to spend time with my gang members, who were like brothers to me and more importantly: No Ally!

"So where did you say you were last week again?" Eliot asked. I looked over at Dez mouthing to him to keep his mouth shut. "I told you I was grounded, what part of that don't you remember" I explained quite annoyed. Eliot quickly apologised before going back to our conversation.

I looked down at my watch. Damn it was already 9pm. "Alright guys I gotta go we'll talk about this tomorrow its late" I said to them as they all nodded. "See you tomorrow boss" the 3 of them said waving goodbye before getting in Trent's car and driving off.

"Hey Dez do you need a ride?" I asked getting out the keys to my car. "Sure" he said getting in my passengers seat before I quickly drove off.

"So what about that Ally girl?" he quickly blurted out and I could tell that he was waiting to ask me that all day. "Why do you ask I scoffed" Looking directly at the road. "It's just that Trish has been asking me to ask you about her and-"

"Dez relax" I said cutting me off. "Tell Trish its never gonna happen OK" I sighed. "Why don't you try telling her that" he muttered. "Whatever" I said bluntly quickly changing the conversation.

 **~20 minutes later**

After I had dropped Dez over at his house, I pulled up at my front porch. I couldn't wait to just go to my room and sleep I was so tired I yawned as I walked up to my door. I quickly searched around for my keys before realising that I had forgotten it at home. "Shit" I cursed before ringing my door bell. The door slowly opened revealing Ally who was hiding behind my door.

"Ally"! I yelled. "What are you doing here?". "W-Well y-you see" she stuttered as she faked a laugh.

"What's all that shouting" asked my mom walking into the room. I quickly pulled my mom over to one side; "Mom what is she doing here?" I asked a little too loudly. "Well since you've been looking after Ally for a whole week now me and your dad thought we'd invite her and Penny over for dinner" she explained. Frankly I wasn't surprised at all I had a feeling she was gonna do this.

"We've been waiting for you honey so that we could have dinner together" she smiled leading me and Ally inside the dining room. "Hello Austin, how are you?" Penny asked flashing me a big smile. "Great until now" I muttered under my breath before taking a seat opposite my dad.

"Son me and your mother are very proud of you" he expressed clutching onto my mom's hands. "Oh and Austin when you're done eating, you can show Ally all of your instruments" she said and that's when I finally switched.

"That's enough mom" I snapped getting up and marching over to my room before slamming the door shut behind me. Geez why don't she just tell the whole world my secret shy she's at it I scoffed before throwing my vase on the wall in anger. I sat down on my bed as I covered my face with my hands.

A couple minutes later, I heard a small knock from the other side of my door. "Go away mom" I hissed not wanting anything to do with her right now. My door slowly opened as Ally stepped in gazing at my room in complete awe.

"Get out" I said not bothering to shout. She ignored me as she carried and looking around my room. I laid down in my bed as I gazed up at the ceiling.

"I thought you said that you hated music" she reminded. "Well look around does it look like I hate it" I scoffed annoyed. "You don't have to be a jerk for once I think its great" she muttered. I rose up from my bed a little and watched as she sat down behind my piano and started to play a beautiful melody. I found my self getting sleepier and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I quickly rose up from my bed rubbing my eyes. I looked over at the clock; it was 11:45. Damn I guess I must have fallen asleep. I yawned before looking over at Ally. She was asleep and not to mention she was snoring extremely loud. I went over to wake her up before noticing something sticking out of her pocket.

A bracelet? I looked closely at it as it read 'For Austin'. What why did she make this. I shaked her hard and her eyes slowly started to open.

"What is this?" I asked showing her he bracelet. She looked at it closely yawning. "Oh well, I-I made it for you to Thankyou for looking after me this past week even though you've been a complete jerk, I've never hung out with anyone close to my age before so I just want to Thankyou" she expressed smiling at me.

"Well you didn't have to make me this, what am I gonna do with a bracelet? I'm a dude" I sighed rubbing my forehead. She laughed at my comment. You wouldn't think she had cancer with how cheerful she always is.

"Austin" my mom barged into my room. Geez doesn't she learn to knock. Penny and Ally are staying over tonight because its really late" she informed. "Ally your mom is waiting for you in the guest room" Penny smiled. "Thankyou Mrs Moon" Ally expressed going over to my door. She looked back at me, giving me a sweet smile before walking out of my room. "Good night Austin" my mom said before doing the same.

I chucked the bracelet inside my drawer before taking of my clothes and going inside my shower. "Why is she trying to get to know me so much when I said I didn't wanna be friends" I thought to myself as the hot showers sprinkled down my back.

"I bet she'll probably stay away from me if she finds out that I'm a leader of a gang who almost beat someone to death" I smirked to myself. I hope she then leaves me alone after that.

 **~15 minutes later**

I was sitted down in front of my porch as I smoked and watched some cars go bye. Honestly I didn't feel like sleeping as I did earlier on. I just needed a little time to myself after today that's all. "Austin?" I heard a small voice from behind and I slowly shook my head. What does she want now it was 12:15 in the morning I thought she'd be asleep.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I asked annoyed not bothering to face her. She slowly sat down besides me as she held onto her big sweater. "I-I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd just go out for a walk" she explained.

"At 12 in the morning"?! I snapped at her. "Ally don't be stupid do you know what happens to girls when they're out on their own this time of the night and to mention that you have cancer" I yelled at her.

"I know, I know that I'm going to die anyway so what's the point" she started to cry. "I just want to enjoy the time I have left b-before its too late" she cried before wiping away her tears.

I patted her head with my hand to stop her from crying. What do I say to her at a time like this anyway. "I'm sure that you'll beat this thing so uhh don't worry about it" I said throwing my cigar to the ground. She looked up at me; "I-I wrote out a list of things I want to do before I you know" she said with her voice breaking on every word. "A-And will you please-"

"Wait a minute" I said cutting her off. "You want me to help you with your list?" I asked. What do I look like her servant. "Not gonna hapen toots I don't have the time" I said bluntly starring off at the road. She looked into my eyes before pleading. "Please" she begged. "Get lost" I scoffed at her before getting up from the grass.

"OK t-then I'll just tell everyone that you play music" she threatened and I quickly looked back at her. "Who are you going to tell ha?" I teased pushing her slightly. "I'll just tell Dez and Trish the next time I see them, and I'm guessing they don't know that you play music".

"Damn she was right usually when Dez comes over I hide all my instruments so he wouldn't know and we've been best friends since we were 4 even I can't trust him what that secret.

"You wouldn't dare" I smirked getting in her face. "Oh Austin, you really should've taken your time to know me well" she said looking at me. Why the hell am I being threatened especially by a girl. But she looked pretty serious and I can't have anyone finding out about my secret, not know not ever.

"Fine" I sighed giving up. "Thankyou so much" she cried before squeezing my waist. "Hey Hey Hey"! hissed pushing her of me. I was expecting her to frown or to call me a jerk but instead she held up a smile on her face, a smile that was so genuine and a smile that I will never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story, Spoiler: Most of you guys would probably wanna kill Austin after this chapter... XD**

* * *

"Ally, I can't do all this" I hissed as we both sat in her living room sofa.

"B-But you promised" she whined showing me the things on her 'To Do' list. "Yeah well Austin Moon doesn't keep promises" I said. "I mean look at all the things you wanna do; Go to Miami, Have a birthday party, Go on a date" I muttered as I rubbed my forehead in frustration. I wouldn't be doing this at all if she hadn't threatened me.

"It's my dream to go to Miami and I've never had a birthday party before and I just wanna see what it feels like to go on a date with a boy" she uttered smiling to herself. I could care less.

I sighed to myself; "There are 35 things on this list and I don't have time to do all of them so narrow it down and tell me what you wanna do first" I said. She nodded before getting out a pen and crossing out some things on the list. She has grown on me and I don't like it one bit.

"Here" she said handing me the piece of paper and at the top of the list it wrote 'Meet Trish & Dez'. Was she being serious right now.

"No way" I said bluntly scrunching the paper up and throwing it at her. "But why, I won't tell them you're secret I promised, I was really happy when they started talking to me because it seemed like we were friends" she argued slowly getting up.

"And you think I trust you" I scoffed at her. "Please" she pleaded once more. "They were the first people that didn't ignore me because I was strange and weird" she coughed before drinking her water on the table.

"OK, but if you tell them anything, you're gonna regret ever meeting me" I said evilly before snatching my car keys from the table. She gave me a huge smile as she went to hug me but I quickly pushed her away. "What did I say about touching me" I hissed as I walked out the door with Ally following from behind me. And I slowly got out my phone to call Dez.

"Hey buddy" he answered. "Are you with Trish?" I questioned rubbing my forehead. "Yes we're at the coffee shop, why?" he asked bewildered. "Which one?" I questioned turning back to see a happy Ally. "The one next to our High School, Austin is everything o-". "Great see you there" I said cutting me off before putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Well are you coming or are you just gonna stand there" I snapped at her. "Sorry" she laughed as she ran inside my car. I hope this day goes quickly as possible.

15 minutes later, we arrived at the coffee shop Dez and Trish were in. "Austin, why are we at a coffee shop?" asked Ally. "You wanted to meet Dez and Trish, well they're inside" I answered walking inside.

I searched around for Dez and Trish and spotted them sitting alone laughing at the far end of the room. I put my hand in my pocket before slowly walking over to them with Ally.

"Hey guys" I muttered and they both looked at up at the same time. "Ally"! Trish squealed pushing me out the way and going over to hug Ally. She held in her tears as she nervously hugged her back. "Um I'm confused" Dez whispered into my ear. "I'll explain it to you later" I sighed.

"What are you doing here Ally?" Trish asked giving her a big smile. "She wouldn't leave me alone, she said she wanted to see you guys so I brought her here" I answered running my fingers through my hair. I looked over at Dez as he gazed at me like I was a whole different person.

"It doesn't matter, let's sit down" Trish squealed pulling Ally next to her as I sat besides Dez. "So Ally are you OK?" Trish asked. Ally looked down at her fingers. "I-I'm sorry I was just"

"It's OK I'm used to it" said Ally forcing a brave smile to her face. Trish smiled before turning her attention to me. "Me and Dez are going to this festival that's been held at night, do you guys wanna come with us?, it'll be fun" she asked. "Yes" Ally smiled.

"No" I snapped glaring at her and her smile slowly dropped. "Don't be stupid for once Ally, there's no way that your mom will let you anyway" I hissed resting my cheeks on my hand.

"Austin"! Trish snapped at me. "That was very rude". "I can ask her to come only for tonight she might let me if she knows that I'm with you" Ally muttered whispering the last bit. "Whatever" I groaned leaning back in my seat.

* * *

The four of us talked for what seemed like forever before I checked the time noticing that it was 4pm. "Ally didn't your mom say that she was going to be home at 4 today?" I asked checking my watch once more. She nodded. "Well we gotta go" I said getting up as Ally followed.

"Bye guys" she said waving at Trish and Dez. "Oh and if you do come to the festival remember it's at 6" Trish yelled ignoring he fact that she was in a cafe. Typical Trish.

"I will" Ally laughed as we both walked outside. I put a cigarette in my mouth before entering my car. "Austin, please can we go" looking up at me. I ignored her as I quickly started the car and drove off to her house.

We arrived at her house as we saw her mom pulling up at the same time. "Where did you go to today?" she asked going over to us. "Oh Austin took me to the cafe today" she blushed gazing up at me. Penny gave me a big smile as the 3 of us walked inside.

"Mom can I ask you something?" asked Ally nervously. "Of course sweetie anything". "Well there's this festival today at 6 a-and I-I want to ask you if I could go" she stuttered looking down at the ground.

"A festival?" Penny asked bewildered looking over at me. "It'll be until 10 and I really want to go" she whined almost like a child. "Ally I don't reall kno-" "I'll look after her" I blurted out before realising what I had just said. Ally looked at me shocked.

"Well I suppose if Austin is going with you then it'll be fine" Penny said smiling at the both of us. "Thankyou mom" Ally said jumping up. "I have to go home but I'll be back in an hour" I said slipping my hands into my pocket. "Alright darling, Ally would be waiting" Penny smiled before going inside the kitchen. I turned around to leave but got stopped by Ally. "Thankyou" she whispered and I looked at her before slowly walking out the door. What is happening to me.

* * *

2 hours later, I had come to pick up Ally to go to this stupid festival she's so excited about. Wow I took longer than I thought. I parked my car as I got out and turned around to see Ally walking towards me; she was wearing a long flowery dress, with some flats and her hair was tied in a neat bun. This is the nicest I've seen her look since I've known her.

"Are you wearing make up" I asked as she walked up to me flashing me a big smile. She nodded as she fiddled around with her fingers. "Well wipe it off, it doesn't suit you" I said bluntly and her smile slowly faded away.

"I just wanted to try it on" she whined looking down at the ground. "Whatever just get in" I ordered going over to the driver's seat.

 **~20 minutes later**

We arrived at where the carnival was being held tonight to surprisingly see Dez and Trish waiting for us in the entrance.

"Where were you guys its 7:30 I had to wait for a whole 30 minutes" Trish snarled rolling her eyes and I smirked to myself. "Never mind that, Ally you look so gorgeous right Dez?" Trish asked turning to her boyfriend. "Yeah Ally you look better than Trish" Dez said earning a slap to the back of his head by her. I chuckled at their constant battering.

"Are we going in or what?" I said putting my arm around Dez as the 4 of us walked inside the festival; It looked pretty cool I thought to myself looking at all the people who were having fun fun they gotta be at least over 100 people here.

"I heard there's gonna be firework show tonight" said Dez. "I can't wait its going to be so romantic" Trish said holding Dez's hands. I looked down at Ally as she starred at the 2 in awe smiling.

"Ally we'll meet you in Austin at the food court in 15 minutes there's this thing that me and Dez wanna try first" Trish informed before dragging Dez along with her. "Wait here I'm gonna go get a hot dog" I said to her and she blissfully nodded.

"I'd like 2 hot dogs and a bottle of water" I said giving her the money. "Coming up" she smiled at me and I licked my lips leaning into her. "What's a beautiful girl like you working in a hot dog stand?" I asked smirking at her. "Oh I don't really mind it" she laughed handing me the hot dogs.

She was blonde, and had light blue eyes she definitely was one of the most hottest girls I've ever seen. "So what's your name?" I asked winking at her. She blushed "Cassidy" she replied as I shook her hand. "I'm Austin... Austin Moon".

She looked at me surprised "For real?" she asked and I nodded. "I heard that you and your gang once beat a guy to death" she said raising an eye brow at me. "He deserved it but enough about me I wanna get to know you more" I smiled at her. "Hmm I don't know I normally don't date bad boys" she flirted back. "Well I'm gonna change that" I whispered before leaning into kiss her.

"Austin?" I quickly turned around as I saw Ally looking at me confused. "Fuck" I cursed. "I told you to wait over there" I snapped letting go of Cassidy's hand. "You were taking so long so I got worried" she said as she hissed at me. "I'm sorry for worrying about you all the time".

"Who's this?" Cassidy asked. "Uhh she's nobody don't worry about it, can I get your number?" I asked licking my lips. "It looks like she's your girlfriend, let's just forget about it" said Cassidy looking away from me. "Girlfriend?" I laughed "I don't have a relationship with her or anyone, just give me a chance" I pleaded gazing into her eyes.

"Sure" she sighed writing down her number on a piece of paper then handing it to me. "I'll call you later" I said winking at her before walking away. "A-Austin I-I'm sorry" she stuttered looking back at Cassidy. "Sorry sorry sorry, is that the only thing you say, why don't you say it and mean it for once because you've been really pissing me off ever since" I yelled at her causing some attention to us.

She looked down like she was about to cry but held it in inside. She opened her mouth to say something but instead she walked away in the direction of the food court where we are supposed to meet Trish and Dez. I rolled my eyes as I followed.

As we arived at the food court, there was no sign of Trish and Dez so we sat far away from eachother as we waited for them.

"Hey guys" Trish squealed walking up to us. "Sorry we're late Dez had to use the bathroom" Trish sighed sitting down next to Ally. I ignored her as I drank some of my water.

"Is everything OK guys?" asked Dez looking at me and Ally confused. "Austin what did you do to her?" Trish questioned glaring at me. "Ally what happened between you two" she asked her.

"I've tried to be nice but all he does is yells at me" she blurted out. I looked back at her angry; "That's enough Ally" I hissed. "I didn't do anything to him at all" she continued to speak. "Ally that's enough"!. "He doesn't care that I'm dying all he cares about his himself. "Ally"! I yelled at her getting up from my seat. "And the worst part is that he as the biggest ego I've ever seen" she muttered glaring up at me, and that's when I finally switched.

I opened the lid to my bottle of water before pouring it down on her head and throwing the rest of the empty bottle on her. "I said that's enough".

"Austin"! Trish yelled getting up. I looked down at Ally; she was soaked with water and before I knew it she started to cry. She threw the empty bottle back at me before running away.

"I always knew you were a big jerk Austin but I can't believe you'd do something like this" Trish spat out before running after Ally. I sat back down on my seat as I rubbed my head in frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story, Thanks for all the reviews so far I'll try to keep updating!**

* * *

"That was really low man she has cancer, but I'm not surprised, I mean you've done worse things to other girls" Dez blabbed on. I ignored him as I continued to sigh in frustration.

I feel really guilty someone I never feel, seeing her cry like that just did something to my insides and I don't know what. She's driving me crazy. Who knows she's probably telling Trish about my secret right now. I think I messed up bad.

"I can't find her anywhere" Trish sighed walking towards me and Dez. "What do you mean?" I asked looking up. "What I mean is that I lost her in the crowd, I've searched everywhere for her and can't find her anywhere and it's all your fault you jerk" Trish spat out lashing out at me but quickly got pulled back by Dez. "Trish calm down" said Dez picking her up.

I starred of in the distance as Trish yelled at me even more. "I mean c'mon Austin? what we're you thinking pouring your water down on her? she has cancer" she shouted. "I mean do you even have a heart?".

"I get it!" I snapped at her. "I messed up OK" I sighed running my fingers through my hair. Trish walked up to me; "You need to go find Ally and apologise, and you're lucky if she even forgives you" Trish hissed pulling my collar. Apologise? but I never apologise ever.

"Fine, whatever" I sighed deeply leaving Dez and Trish as I walked out of the food court. God where do I even start, who knows where she could be. I hissed to myself as I slipped my hands into my pocket before beginning to look for her.

"Um excuse me" I said going over to a shop attendant. "Have you seen a with brown hair? she's wearing a long flowery dress and is about 5'2" I described. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that" he answered. "Thanks for the help" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at him before walking away. It was now 8:15, the fireworks show stars in 15 minutes so I have to find her before it gets really dark.

"Austin?" I heard a familiar voice come from behind me, and I quickly, and I turned around to see Cassidy walking towards me. "Are you OK it looks like you're looking for something?" she asked concerned.

"Uhh yeah I'm fine" I said scratching the back of my head. "Are you sure?" she asked again raising an eye brow at me. "Yeah" I smirked retaining my cool. "I'll come tomorrow sexy" I smirked. "Well I can't wait" she said kissing my cheeks and then walking away. I held onto my cheeks as I licked my lips and watched her walk away checking out her body.

A couple minutes later, I finally came back to reality as I continued searching for Ally.

 **~25 minutes later**

After nearly half an hour of looking for Ally, I'm beginning to get worried. I mean what will her mother say if I don't come back with her daughter she'll kill me.

I sat down behind an Oak tree and watched the fireworks. I went inside my pocket to get out my box of cigarettes, before noticing a small girl walking besides the water. I squinted my eyes to see who it was and it finally clicked.

"Ally!" I yelled running down to her. She turned back noticing me before trying her best to run away. I pulled her back holding onto her tightly so she wouldn't run away. She tried to struggle out of my grip but I held onto her tightly.

"Where the hell have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you" I snapped. "Leave me alone, just please go away" she cried and I slowly loosened my grip on her. "You poured water on me... how could you I showed you nothing but kindness I even made you a bracelet but all you did was treat me like I was nothing. you don't know how much pain you caused me Austin" she sobbed.

I grasped her cheeks as I sighed to myself before forcing her to look into my eyes. "Listen because I'll never say this again... I'm sorry" I said calming down a little.

"Liar! you don't mean it at all" she cried slowly pushing my hand of her cheeks. "You know when I found out you was going to be looking after me, I was happy because I thought finally after all this years that I was going to have a friend but I thought wrong".

I looked away from her before starring at the gushing water and running my fingers through my messy hair. "Alright look I'll try being more nicer to you" I said with all the strength in me. "Really?" she asked unsure wiping away her tears. "Don't make me say it again" I hissed at her.

"And I'll help you with your whole bucket list" I muttered rolling my eyes. "You mean it?" she asked gaping up at me. "Well if I don't you're gonna end up telling Dez and Trish my secret" I replied looking down at her. "I forgive you for now" she smiled going into hug me. This the time where I would push her away or tell her not to touch me but this time I let her hug me.

After a couple seconds later I slowly pulled away. "Aliright that's enough" I muttered and she giggled wiping away the last of her tears.

We sat down on the sand as we watched the fireworks show together. "Austin?" What?" I said turning to her. "I know that under that deep tortured soul that you have a heart, I'll just have to bring it out more" she smiled gazing up in awe at the fireworks. I looked at her like she had 2 heads. What the hell was she talking about.

"Austin?" she called my name again. "What?" I sighed laying down on the sand. "Who was that girl you were ta;ling to earlier at the hot dog stand?" she asked. "Don't worry about it I answered.

"Austin C-Can I tell you something" she said leaning towards me closely. "What is it?" I asked. "W-Well I-I w-well I-"

"There you guys are!" Trish and Dez said running up to us. "We were looking everywhere for you Ally, we thought Austin gave up and went home" said Dez slapping me on the back. I glared over at him before looking up at the fireworks.

Today has been a pretty long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story,**

* * *

 **~2 weeks later**

Me and Ally her back from her check up from the hospital and she is fast asleep on her sofa. Since the incident at the festival, I've trying being a little nicer to her but we've had many fights over the past 2 weeks.

I sat down on the sofa as In decided to text Cassidy. We've been on a few dates over the past few weeks and I've gotten to know her pretty well. Although she's 2 years older than me, she didn't seem to mind and so did I. I plan on asking her to be my girlfriend today and I hope it all goes according to plan.

I got out my phone to text her before waiting for a reply.

 **Cassidy:** _Hey Austin how are you today? ;)_

 ** _Me:_** _I was wandering if you wanted to meet up I want to ask you something ;)_

 **Cassidy:** _Of course, where do you want to meet?_

 **Me:** _How about the cafe we went to last time._

 **Cassidy:** _Sure I just got of my shift I'll see you there in 15 ;)_

I smirked at how flirty she is as I quickly put my phone back into my pocket. Oh wait what about Ally? she's probably gonna start freaking out when she wakes up. I sighed to myself as I got out a piece of paper and pen writing down that I'll be back in half an hour.

I snatched my car keys of the table before heading out the door and into my car before driving off to meet Cassidy.

15 minutes later, I arrived at the cafe. I put my sunglasses over my head as I strolled inside. I looked around for Cassidy before spotting her sitting next to the window waiting for me. I smiled to myself before walking over to her earning a few stares from people at the cafe.

"Hey Cass" I said walking up to her. She gave me a big smile as she got up to hug me tightly. I squeezed her waist picking her up and twirling her around. A couple seconds later I pulled away as we sat opposite from eachother.

"Ugh I had a horrible day at work today my boss is really giving me a hard time" she groaned loudly. "Well why don't you let me talk to him?" I said confidently leaning back on my seat. She laughed; "You'll probably get me fired Austin, but thanks for trying". "Hey you never know, there's nothing Austin Moon can't do" I said and we both laughed.

"Hey" a tall boy who looked a couple years older than Cassidy walked up to her. "Um can I help you?" she questioned looking up at the guy confused. "Yeah you can, I was just over there and I wanted to ask for your number" he smirked at her licking his lips. Was this dude serious, did he not see me with her.

"Hey, got lost freak" I said getting up on his face. "Who the hell are you?" he asked taking of his glasses. "Did you not see me with her, you better turn around and leave before I kick your ass right here, right now" I said shoving him a little. "Austin, calm down" said Cassidy getting in-between us.

The guy glared over at me before slipping his hands into his pocket and strolling away. I smirked to myself sitting back down.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Austin, I hate when guys just randomly harass me for my number" she groaned rolling her eyes. "Anything for you" I said winking at her before getting up.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, do you want some?" I asked. "No thanks I've got one right here" she replied showing me her coffee. "Alright I'll be right back" I said winking at her before going over to the counter.

"I'd like a large cup of coffee" I said to the waiter. "That would be $2 sir" he replied. I nodded as I went to my pocket to get out my wallet. I searched around for it before remembering that I left it at Ally's house. "Crap" I cursed running my fingers through my hair. "Could you give me a second please" I said to the waiter before going into the men's bathroom.

I quickly got out my phone and dialled Ally's house number hoping that she would pick up. "Please be awake" I muttered as I walked around the bathroom avoiding some people already in there.

"Hello?" she answered. Yes finally. "Ally!" I breathed out relieved. "Austin, where are you?" she asked. "I woke up and couldn't find you anywhere, I got really scared" she whined. Seriously didn't she read the note that I left for her.

I sighed to myself; "Ally you idiot, I left a note on the table and besides I went out". "Well excuse me for thinking that something bad had happened to you" she hissed and I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, do you see my wallet on the table?" I asked eagerly. "Um... yeah its here" she answered. "You forgot it again didn't you?" she sighed. "Can you bring it over to me" I stated walking around. "Of course, but I don't know where you are" she replied through the phone. "Do you know the cafe I took you to last time to meet Trish and Dez?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered. "Well do you know your way there?" I asked her. "Yes I've went there with my mom many times" she said. "Great so can you bring it to me" was the last thing I said before hanging up the phone. I just hope she gets here soon.

I slowly walked out of the bathroom making my way over to Cassidy. "You were gone for a long time Austin is everything OK, I was looking for you" she said worried. "Relax I just went to the bathroom and I'm fine" I winked at her which made her blush and we went back to our conversation.

 **~20 minutes later**

"So Austin, you wanted to ask me something before, what is it?" she asked eagerly. I gazed into her eyes and was about to speak until;

"Austin" I heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Ally walking towards me. Cassidy looked at me confused and I scratched the back of my head before getting up.

"Here's your wallet" she smiled before looking down at Cassidy. I took it from her. "Thanks" I said putting it back into my pocket. "Oh Ally you can wait for me outside I'll be there soon" I said to her as she nodded and walked out of the cafe.

"Isn't that the same girl I saw you with at the festival?" she questioned pointing back at Ally. "Uhh yeah" I answered. "Look Cass I might as well just tell you now, she has cancer" I blurted out. "Oh my god, I-I didn't know" Cassidy stuttered covering her mouth. "It's OK, I have to look after her for a little while that's it" I explained to her. "I understand Austin" she nodded quickly.

I stretched towards the table grabbing her hand as she quickly looked up at me. "Cassidy I've had a good time with you this past few weeks" I stated drifting of. Yes" she grinned starring into my eyes. I smirked. "Well I was gonna ask if you... wanna be my girlfriend?.

"Yes!" she squealed getting up to give me a big kiss on the lips. I kissed her back sliding in my tongue into her mouth as we continued to make out. A couple minutes later we pulled away leaving me speechless.

"Damn" I smirked licking my lips. She chuckled at my expression. "You're not so bad yourself" she pecked my lips as we both got up.

"Could you drop me of home, I have a lot of work to do" she asked holding my hand as we both strolled out the cafe. "Of course" I said kissing her head. "Anything for girl".

We walked out to see Ally leaning on my car as she frowned starring up up at the sky". She tends to do that a lot. We walked towards her and a smile lit up her face as she saw me. "Aust-"

"Ally" Cassidy said cutting her off. She looked up at Cassidy nervously clutching onto her hands. "I know that we haven't really talked before but Austin told me about you and I just wanna say that I'm really sorry and I hope that you beat th-"

"It's OK, you don't have to apologise" said Ally cutting her off. Cassidy peered down at her as she smiled softly.

"Should we go?" I asked grabbing her waist pulling her closer to me. "Yes" she said giving me a kiss before getting in my car. I looked over at Ally as she gaped up at me surprised. What was the matter with her today I thought to myself she's always so hard to figure out.

"I'm gonna drop Cass off and then I'll take you home" I explained before walking to the driver's seat. I waited for Ally to get on before I drove off.

* * *

Me and Cassidy chatted along the way to her house before I arrived there.

"Thanks for giving me a ride babe" she said going over to kiss me once more. "I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she winked at me and got out of my car. I watched her walk into her house before driving of.

I turned around to look at Ally. She gazed out the window sadly sitting tightly close together as she always does. "Umm... thanks for getting my wallet today" I said turning back to the road. "It's OK, you can always ask your girlfriend to do it next time" she muttered. Was she jealous.

"You're jealous aren't you" I smirked focusing on the road. " W-What No No No, I-I was just saying t-that w-well you know" she stuttered trailing off. "Relax Ally, I was just kidding" I sighed rolling my eyes.

I put my hand under my driver's seat as I brought out a small box throwing it back at Ally. "What is this?" she asked bewildered. "Just open it" I stated and she slowly did as told.

"Oh my god" she cried. "Thankyou Austin, Thankyou" she squealed. "You said you wanted a classic album in your 'bucket list' so I got it for you, I wouldn't have even got it if you didn't stop bugging me" I hissed at her.

"This is the nicest thing you've done for me Austin, I'll never forget this" she expressed which made me smile a little. Wait what am I doing.

"Oh and remember-" "Yeah I know never tell anyone that you got me this or I'll regret meeting you" she sighed. "Good, if I even hear about it from Dez, you can forget about your whole bucket list because its not happening" I said bluntly making a U turn.

I felt a small peck on my cheeks and turned around to see Ally smiling. "What the hell did you do that for?" I questioned. "Geez calm down Austin it was to Thankyou" she sighed shaking her head. I rolled my eyes before turning back at the road. She just doesn't stop does she.

Minutes later, I pulled up in front of the music store before getting out of my car. "Uhh Austin? this isn't home" Ally sneered confused. "Yeah I know I'm just here too... get some new guitar sheets" I walked inside not wanting to see her expression. I was already embarrassed enough.

"That's great Austin" she said following in behind me. "I don't understand why you hide the fact that you play music especially from Trish and Dez" she stated. I turned to face her; "Look Ally do you wanna know why, I'll tell you why... because I'm Austin Moon I can't have people know that I play music especially Trish and Dez and that's all you need to know" I informed her patting her nose before going over to the middle of the store.

"I still don't understand" she whined walking besides me. "Of course you don't" I sighed looking at some of the sheets. "Austin? do you mind if I go play the piano over there?" Ally asked pointing to a big piano. When was that there?. "Whatever knock yourself out" I sneered. She smiled at me before strolling over to the piano.

"Hey Austin, long time no see" my friend Gavin said slapping my back. "You too buddy" I said slapping his back harder causing him to stumble forward.

Gavin works in this music store and is a long time friend of mine. He used to be in my gang but being 2 years older than everybody he had to leave to go to college and promised to come back after he is done with school. Gavin found about secret a year ago when I came to the store to buy a new guitar but he promised not to say as he understands.

"So who is she?" he asked pointing at Ally. "I'll explain everything to you later" I said. "She's kinda cute and she's good at the piano too" he smiled starring at her. "She's 16 Gavin and you're 19 get of her back" I hissed. "Is somebody jealous" Gavin chuckled. "Yeah right" I scoffed "I have a girlfriend" I stated. "OK OK" he said throwing his hands in the air. I playfully rolled my eyes at him as I turned back to Ally to see a bearded man in his late 20's slowly walking up to her.

"Hey you're really good at the Piano, you wanna come outside I have some sheets at my car that you can take" he said going to touch Ally. She quickly got up terrified backing away from him.

I hid Ally behind me as I turned to face the man. "Get the hell outta here you poser I know what you're about you sick freak" I spat out annoyed. "I-I was just asking if she wanted to see some music sheets" he slurred. OK this guy was definitely drunk.

"You stupid bastard" I switched going to lash out at him. "Dude, dude calm down" Gavin said pulling me back. The man quickly ran out of the store. as Gavin did his best to hold me back.

I looked down at Ally as she looked somewhat relieved. "Stay away from those guys Ally, they're very dangerous. She quickly nodded before shivering in fear. I pulled her in for a hug for a couple of seconds which surprised her a little.

She gazed up at me giving me a huge grin and I did something I haven't done since I met her; I smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story,**

* * *

 **~A few days later**

Me and Ally have been coming to the music store for the past 4 days. I wouldn't have been coming if she hadn't be bugging me. I gotta be careful what if somebody I know sees me here.

"So Austin you never told me, how's the guys?" Gavin asked as he starred at Ally who was playing the piano as usual. "Dez is Dez as usual" I replied and we both laughed. "Trent is al-right, and Eliot-"

"Eliot?" he asked bewildered cutting me off. Oh that's right I forgot to tell him that Eliot joined us a year after he left. "He's the new guy, I asked him to join after you left".

"Well I hope he knows how to work a gun" Gavin sneered as he continued to stare at Ally. "Nah we haven't done anything like that since you left man, you gotta come back soon" I sighed as I combed my hair. "I will OK just after I'm done with Uni and make enough money. There's no way I'll leave my brothers" he muttered putting his arm around me. "Hey what do I look like a chick, get of me" I hissed pushing him of and he laughed. "Still the same son of a bitch" Gavin muttered and I glared at him until we both broke into laughter again.

"What about Dallas, how's he doing?" asked Gavin. "I'm probably gonna kick his ass out soon, he's pissing me off and he's too damn soft" I hissed. "Dude you never liked Dallas ever since I asked him to join, just give him a chance maybe he might step up" said Gavin. I sure as hell hope so.

"Dude would you quit starring at her" I said waving my hand in front of his face. "I just feel sorry for the poor girl, I just wish there was something I could maybe do for her you know since she's really kind and she's stuck with an ass hole like you" he said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes at him; "She wrote me a whole bucket list of things she wants to do" I said. "Hmm can I see it?" he asked. I looked at him confused before getting out the folded up list from my pocket and flicking it at him. He started to read threw it as his face quickly lit up.

"Here" he said handing the list back to me before walking up to Ally. What the hell is he doing?

"Hey Ally" said Gavin walking up to her. She stopped playing the piano as she looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for letting me play again Gavin, I really appreciate it" she coughed. He rubbed her back gently before handing her a bottle of water. "Here you go take this" he said as she nodded at him.

I rolled my eyes watching them from afar.

"So Ally how would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" he asked smiling down at her. "What"?! I yelled walking up to them, that's what he wanted to ask her.

Ally slowly got up from behind the piano as she looked up at me unsure. I folded my arms looking back down at her.

"So what do you say Ally?" he asked Gavin. I've never seen her look so shocked; "Um... a-are you sure you want me?" she asked. "Of course" Gavin answered. A big smile started to appear on her face as she nodded quickly covering her mouth she looked like she was about to cry of happiness. Gavin isn't that great, he was an even bigger jerk than I am.

I glared over at Gavin furiously. "What?" he scoffed at me. "There's no way that you were ever gonna take her out so your welcome" he said patting my back as he gave ally a quick hug before going over to the counter to tend to some customers.

Ally looked up at me and her smile slowly disappeared. "Are you OK Austin?" she asked as her hands slowly ran down my cheeks. I quickly pushed her hand away. "I'm fucking great Ally" I hissed rolling my eyes at her.

"So you're OK if I go on a date with Gavin?" she asked. "Whatever" I trailed off before turning my back to her.

"Austin?" I heard someone call my name and I turned around to see a confused looking Cassidy. Crap!

"Uhh Cass, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously slowly walking up to her. "I saw your car parked outside, I didn't think you were really in here but I went inside and here you are" she explained chuckling. "I never knew that you liked music" she trailed off giving me a peck on the lips.

"I-I don't" I lied. "I'm only here because Ally w-wanted to buy some n-new things" I stuttered hoping that she buys it. She looked up at me for a couple of seconds before giving in. "

I looked over at Ally as she shaked her head at me folding her arms.

"Well I guess that makes more sense" said Cassidy forcing a smile at Ally.

"Cassidy, is that you?" Gavin asked walking up to us. "Gavin...long time no see" Cassidy grinned. Wait you guys know each other? I asked gripping Cassidy's waist.

"Yeah we went to the same High School, Gavin and I were pretty close" she explained grinning at me. "Wait are you guys dating?" Gavin asked starring at the both of us. "Yeah" I answered. "Wow Cass I thought you would've gone for someone better" Gavin joked. "Shutup man" I hissed slapping his shoulders and Cassidy burst out laughing.

"So Austin, if you're not busy tonight do you wanna take me to this restaurant" she asked wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Depends... what are we doing after that?" I whispered into her ear. "You dirty boy" she smirked pulling me in for another kiss.

"Hey Hey Hey"! Gavin snapped "Not in the store guys go get a room" he said sighing deeply. Cassidy giggled. "Well see you tonight babe an-"

"Why don't the 4 of us go on a double date" Gavin suggested putting his arm over a dazed of Ally. "No" I muttered "C'mon man" Gavin chuckled slapping my shoulders. "That sounds like fun" Ally said quietly clutching onto her jacket.

"Great so its decided we're all meeting up" Gavin stated. I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance. I don't wanna spend a whole night seeing Gavin and Ally all lovey-dovey its disgusting.

"Well I guess I'll see you at 7 then" said Cassidy. "Yeah I'll pick you up baby" and with that we kissed for a couple of seconds before she waved at me and headed outside. I watched her leave before turning around to Gavin and Ally.

"So its 67 Lincoln street" said Gavin calling out Ally's address. She blissfully nodded before looking over at me.

"Ally we gotta go" I said and she quickly walked over to me. "Bye Gavin" said Ally waving at him. "See you later" he said winking at her which made her blush a little. My blood started to boil up and I angry pulled Ally outside.

"Austin what's the matter, Gavin only asked to take me out...I've never been out on a date before" she said folding her arms. My problem that it's gonna be a double date I thought to myself running my fingers through my hair before putting my sunglasses on.

"You're very hard to read" she whined looking up at me. "Like you're any easier" I rolled my eyes before opening the passenger seat door for her. "Get in" I ordered pointing inside my car.

"OK... Monica" Ally giggled before running inside my car. I froze for a couple of seconds. How the hell did she know my middle name?

I got in the driver's seat pretending to start the car before pulling Ally on top of me and holding her tightly so she wouldn't escape. "Who told you my middle name?" I asked annoyed. "N-No one" she laughed trying to struggle out.

"I'm not gonna help you with your bucket list" I said. "Wait, f-fine... It was Dez" she sighed. That idiot I thought to myself, can't he ever keep his mouth shut. I put Ally back in the passenger's seat as her face started to go really red. She probably has another fever I thought to myself before driving of to her house.

 **~15 minutes later**

"There you 2 are" Penny squealed as Ally and I entered the house. "Where you at the music store today honey?" she asked stroking Ally's hair. "Yes mom" Ally answered. "And I have to talk to you about tonight" Ally said nervously turning to her mom.

"Well I gotta go" I said slipping my hand into my pocket. "See you Austin" Ally waved and I quickly walked out her house.

What am I so worried about knowing how Penny is really protective Penny is, she probably wouldn't even let her go out with a boy that she hasn't met before. I smirked to myself getting in my car and driving of home.

Minutes later, I pulled up in front of my porch and slowly headed inside only to get confronted by my mom. Great what now.

"Hey honey, how was Ally?" she asked squeezing my cheeks. "Geez mom stop that I'm not 7 any more" I sighed. "Grumpy as always I see" she sneered at me. "Any-ways look at this" she said handing me some brochures of Hawaii. Wasn't this the place that Ally badly wanted to go to.

"What's this for?" I asked confused. "Well your summer break is coming up right, well me and your dad was thinking that Ally and Penny would like to join us at Hawaii" my mom explained.

"No" I said bluntly walking away. "What do you mean by 'No' Austin" she hissed at me. "I'm not going, I don't have time to go to Hawaii I'm kind of very important here mom" I said to her. "Oh Austin don't be silly, you can bring a few of your friends with you if that's what you want and the most important thing is that it'll be very exciting for Ally" my mom snapped.

"Al-right... I'll think about it" I sighed walking up to my room. Knowing my mom she probably planned this trip for me and Ally to be alone together.

* * *

I pulled up at Cassidy's house as I quickly got up to her car and walked up to her door. I was about to ring the door bell but the door slowly opened revealing Cassidy. She was wearing a short, black sparkly dress and pink heels. Her blonde hair was curled down to her waist and she wore lots of jewellery to go with it. She looked hot...

"You look great babe" I said licking my lips as I checked her out. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself" she chuckled. We made out for a couple of minutes before I finally decided to pull away.

"Well should we go?" I asked taking her hand. "Yep" she said as we walked towards my car. "I don't mind if Gavin and Ally are there but I kinda just wanted to be alone with you" she said going to kiss me again. "Trust me babe, my guess is that they won't even show up" I smirked before getting in my car and driving off.

Half an hour later we arrived at the restaurant to my surprise to see Gavin and Ally sitting inside through the window. "Oh that son of a bitch"! I glared at Gavin before helping Cassidy out the car.

I'm guessing she spotted them too because she turned around giving me an unsure smile. "Let's just get this night over with Cass" I sighed as we walked in hand in hand.

"Hey guys over here" Gavin yelled pointing to the table him and Ally were sitting at. Cassidy faked a smile to him and I sighed before we both walked to their table. I sat next to Gavin and Cassidy sat next to Ally.

The waiter came over to our table and we quickly ordered.

As Gavin began to talk about nonsense, I looked over at Ally; She tied her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a blue and white spotted dress, she didn't look half bad.

I leaned back in my seat as I continued to gaze at her. She slowly caught my gaze as she looked over at me giving me a small smile before looking back down at the table.

After several minutes later, the waiter finally arrived with our food. "Are you OK sweetie you seem a little dazed of" Cassidy asked rubbing my lap. "Uh yeah Al-...I-I mean Cassidy I'm fine" I said quickly snapping back to reality. What the hell was going on with me. I slapped my head before shaking out all my thoughts, was I just about to say Ally's name, I guess spending all my time with her has really affected me in a way.

Cassidy looked at me strangely but I quickly pulled her in for a kiss making her forget what just happened.

"So Ally, are you enjoying your food?" Gavin asked. She looked up at him with her mouth full as she blissfully nodded. Gavin chuckled as he got out a handkerchief before wiping it over Ally's mouth. My heart beated really fast as I tried my best to look away.

"Oh Gavin, here" Ally said handing him a tiny teddy bear key chain. Really? why does she always make such pointless gifts.

"Wow Ally thanks, but what's this for?" asked Gavin. "I know its stupid but its for letting me play the piano at the store and for being so kind to me" Ally stated smiling up at him. "That's really sweet Ally" Cassidy gushed. Gavin gazed at Ally dreamily and that's when I finally lost it.

I snatched the tiny key chain of him as I looked at it closely. "Austin what are you doing?" Cassidy asked confused. "Why would you want this anyway Gavin, its just a little key chain anyway its not that great" I smirked before throwing it across the room.

Ally quickly shot up from her seat before throwing her glass of water on me. "You bastard" she yelled at me. "I made that for Gavin to thank him for being so kind to me, how could you be so selfish Austin, I wish you would stop thinking about yourself for once...I hate you" she muttered the last part before running out of the restaurant.

I leaned back in my chair again covering my face with my hand despite being soaked in water. "I-I'll go see if the kitchen staff have a towel I can borrow" said Cassidy rubbing my shoulders before running off.

"You're cold dude you might not think it but that's the best gift I've ever gotten in my life"Gavin stated. I looked at him as he rested his hands on the table. What a fucking liar!

I slowly got up as I walked out of the restaurant to find Ally ignoring all the stares I was getting from people.

I walked around calling her name until I heard sniffles coming from behind my car. I slowly walked up to see Ally crying. I sighed to myself bending before bending down besides her.

"Stop crying...you don't look too good when you do that" I muttered getting something out of my pocket and flicking it at her. She looked up at me shocked;

"I-I thought that you threw it across the room" she stuttered gazing down at the key chain. "That was a Nickel" I replied. "I guess we're both even with the water throwing" I said annoyed. "And I know you hate me, hell most people even want me dead bu-"

"What do you mean?" she asked getting up. "Who wants you dead? she panicked.

"Look it doesn't matter Ally" I said gazing of in the distance. "I'm sorry" she muttered leaning down in-front of me. "I don't hate you at all, its just that sometimes I don't think you even have a heart but I know deep down you do" she said giving me a quick hug. She took of her sweater as she used it to wipe some water that was dripping from my hair.

Why does she keep forgiving me for every thing I do to her, I don't even forgive myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys welcome back and thanks for all the reviews so far. This is my most dramatic chapter yet so be prepared...Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

 **~Austin's Dream**

"C'mon Austin" Ally grinned as she skipped in-front of me.

I looked around the place it was covered in white. "What, where I am?" I muttered to myself as I walked further on. "Hurry up"! I heard Ally say and it felt like an echo.

"What's going Ally?" I hissed rushing over to her. She gave me her usual sweet smile before speaking up. "Austin kiss me" she muttered grasping her lips. "This way I can be here forever and never have to leave you". W-What? what was she talking about I didn't understand what was going on here.

"Is this some kind of trick" I smirked "Are you just doing this to get back at me, I get it now" I chuckled throwing my hand up in the air as I tried to figure a way out of here.

"This is no joke Austin, you have to kiss me or else I'll be gone forever" she panicked grabbing my arm. "Cut the crap Ally?" I snapped at her. "What are you talking about, you're not going anywhere, and where is this place" I yelled in annoyance.

She cupped my cheeks as she forced me to look down at her. She gave me a sad and depressed look and that's when I knew that she was serious. B-But I have a girlfriend.

I ran my fingers through her hair as I slowly leaned in. What am I doing? I just can't seem to pull away from her no matter how hard I try.

With our lips only a few centimetres apart, she started to whisper something. "Austin I-I" I quickly opened my eyes as I saw Ally slowly fading away. "Ally?" I called. "Austin"! she cried.

I quickly ran to hug her but I fell to the floor noticing that she had already disappeared. "Ally" I yelled calling her name over and over but she was already gone and it was all my fault.

* * *

"Ally"! I screamed as I fell down from my bed. I started to breath heavily running my fingers through my hair. What just happened, what does this mean I thought to myself as the sun beamed down on me.

"Austin" Ally called barging into my room. "W-What are you doing here?" I questioned quickly getting up. "Well I heard you scream a-"

"I mean what are you doing in my house?" I snapped rubbing my head in frustration. "Your mom invited me, she said she wanted to tell me something" Ally explained. "Austin is everything OK did you have a nightmare?" she asked walking closer to me. I ignored her as I sat down on my bed trying to forget the dream that I just had.

"You can tell me anything" Ally smiled as she sat next to me rubbing my shoulders. You won't understand if I do I thought to myself gazing into her eyes. What would I do if she was really gone, I basically spend all my time with her so I've become quite attached. I guess that I'll be sad in a way.

"So did my mom tell you that she's planning for us to go to Hawaii?" I asked sighing to myself. "Yes" she said excitedly jumping up. "I can't wait its always been my dream to go Hawaii until I.. well" she frowned but quickly covered it with a smile. That's one of the things I'm starting to like about her; she's in so much pain yet still continues to smile like nothing's wrong with her.

I starred up at her as she continued going on and on about Hawaii. "Oh and I was thinking that we should invite Trish and Dez" she grinned. "Whatever" I sighed getting up as I pulled her from my bed. "Go, I need to take a shower now" I said bluntly gently pushing her out of my room. Before she could say anything else, I slammed the door in her face as I slid down the door. She drives me crazy.

 **~30 minutes later**

I walked down the stairs to see my mom, Ally and Penny talking.

"Oh Austin, me and Penny are going out somewhere today so we thought you should look after Ally today" my mom uttered getting up. So basically what I do almost everyday then.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen if you're hungry we'll be back in the evening" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Austin" said Penny as she grinned at me and with that they both walked out the door leaving me and Ally alone.

"Where do you want to go today?" I asked her. "The music store, I have to give Gavin back his key chain" she chuckled holding it up to my face before getting up from the sofa. "Ally" I said pulling her back down. She gazed at me worried.

"What is it Austin?. "Nothing let's just go" I sighed getting up and heading outside to my car as Ally followed.

Minutes later, we arrived at the music store as we headed inside.

"Oh hey guys" said Gavin walking up to us. "Hello Gavin" Ally smiled handing him the teddy bear key chain. "Wait I thought that Austin threw this across the room?" he asked looking at her bewildered. She smiled up at me, "He didn't really throw it" she explained.

"Thanks Ally" he grinned. "Hey man can I talk to you for a minute" I said looking at Gavin. "Sure dude anything" and we both walked to a different place in the store.

"Al-right look what happened last night at the double date was humiliating for me both of us actually and you know well I-"

"Wait a minute" Gavin laughed. "Is Austin Moon apologising to me, this is the first time you've ever done this" Gavin grinned. "Don't push me man" I hissed. "Do you know how hard it was for me to say that".

"I appreciate it buddy but you didn't need to apologise you're the leader of our gang and I should've backed up when needed to. "Even though it did look like you were bothered about me and Ally going out".

"Bothered? why would I be bothered about that" I said quickly. "Chill dude, I was actually going to ask you last night before you went home with Cassidy"

"Yes?" I said cutting him off as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well I was thinking about asking Ally to be my girlfriend" he muttered and I instantly froze. "I know she has cancer but I really like her plus she's really kind" he grinned starring at Ally.

I looked away at him. Why am I so bothered about this I don't care who Ally dates she can do whatever she wants. "Knock yourself out" I said patting his shoulder. "Thanks Austin" he said walking back to the counter and I faked a smile at him.

Ally quickly rushed over to me; "Austin I was thinking that we could write a song together I was thinking-"

"Not now Ally" I said pushing her away before rubbing my head. "Oh c'mon it'll be fun, it's not like I'll go tell Trish and Dez" she laughed. "Just leave me alone for a minute" I hissed pulling out a pack of cigarettes from my pocket. "But-"

"I said leave me alone, god even for one fucking minute" I yelled causing everyone in the store to look at us including Gavin. "You really don't have a heart" she muttered quietly as tears started to come down her eyes. I rolled my eyes at her as I put the cigarette in my mouth before walking outside.

"Ally, Ally are you OK"!

I heard Gavin's voice and quickly turned around to see blood rushing down her nose, she started to go dizzy and before I knew it she had collapsed to the floor. I threw my cigarette on the ground as I looked at her shocked before rushing down to her.

"Ally Ally"! I said shaking her a little. I held her in my arms as I shaked her harder but still nothing, the blood running down from her nose went down to my hands and I began to panic.

"Crap"! I said to myself before picking her up. "I gotta take her to the hospital" I said to Gavin with my voice breaking on every word. "I'm coming to" said Gavin and we both rushed out into my car and I quickly drove off to the hospital.

 **~25 minutes later**

Me and Gavin waited Ally's hospital door as we sat down not saying a word to each other . I called her mom telling her what had happened so she should be here soon.

The doctor came out of the room and I slowly rushed over to him; "Is she OK?" I questioned. He looked over at Gavin then back at me. "I-I'm afraid that she doesn't have very long, it'll be a miracle if she wakes up today" he informed and I slowly sat back down on my chair. I ran my fingers through my hair and before I knew it, I started to cry.

"I-It's OK buddy Ally's a strong girl she'll make it" said Gavin trying to comfort me. "It's all my fault" I said as a tear flew down my cheek. "No it's not". "Yes it is... if I haven't yelled at her then she wouldn't be in the hospital right now, I deserve to be there not her" I sobbed covering my face with my hands.

I quickly got up before kicking the group of chairs to the other side. "Mr Moon calm down" The doctor said. "Can I see her?" I asked wiping my tears away. "I'm afraid I can't let you in until a member of her family comes" and with that he walked inside the room.

I sat down on the floor gazing up at the ceiling. What kind of a person am I, she's changed me she's changed me into a person I never knew I could ever become. Please Ally...Please come back to me and I promise to never treat you like trash again. I muttered to myself as a tear flew down my eye.

Gavin sat next to me and we waited for what seemed like forever.

"Austin Austin where's my baby?" Penny asked running up to us alongside my mom. I quickly got up as I tiredly pointed the room across from us. Penny quickly barged into the room leaving me to face my mom.

"Austin what happened I thought you were supposed to be looking after her" My mom stated worriedly. I ignored her as I gazed at the room she was in. All I could think about was her and only her.

After what seemed like forever I was finally allowed to see Ally.

With Penny sitting outside crying and my mom comforting her and with Gavin having to go back to work, I slowly walked inside her hospital room as I slowly shut the door behind me.

My eyes were red and puffy from crying but I didn't' care much. I slowly walked up to her bed looking down at her sadly. I sat down on a chair next to her as I took her hand.

"I'm sorry Ally" I whispered gazing down at her. Her skin was very pale and she didn't look to good she looked worse than she did before. I couldn't help but think that this somewhat relates to my dream that I had about her this morning.

I couldn't say or do anything so I just sat there, gazing down at her in despair and blaming myself at every minute that goes by.

 **~6 hours later**

"Austin"! my mom said tapping my shoulders and I quickly opened my eyes. Damn I guess I must have fell asleep. "Honey it's 10, I think we should start heading home" she said looking down at Ally in distraught.

I stretched my arms before yawning. "I'll be out in a minute" I said bluntly and she nodded and walked out the door.

I looked down at Ally once more as I took her hand and kissed it before slowly getting up until I heard a small voice.

"Austin"

I quickly looked down at Ally as her eyes started to flutter open. "Ally"! I said shocked grasping her cheeks as I started to cry a little. She looked up at me and smiled as she wiped away all of my tears. "I knew that you had a heart" she whispered.

I hugged her tightly as I began to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry for everything Ally, I'm sorry for yelling at you in the store I never meant to hurt you like that" I stated. "I'll never treat you like crap again. I know that it's hard for me to be nice but I'll try for you and you can help me with it".

"A-Austin d-do I still have cancer?" she asked sobbing on my shoulder. I pulled away from her "Yes" I whispered pushing a strand of her hair behind her ears.

She looked down before forcing a brave smile to her face. "Ally, you don't have to hide it any more" I said hugging her once more and she sobbed into my chest. It felt like all of her emotions were coming out.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I had to go home. Shocking how one small 16 year old girl can somewhat change me in only a month.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

"Austin there's someone here to see you" my mom said barging into my room. God when does she ever knock.

"Who is it?" I asked tiredly rubbing my eyes. I couldn't get a wince of sleep last night at all. Before she could say anything else Cassidy slowly strolled inside my room. "Thanks Mimi" she said to my mom.

"Cass what are you doing here?" I asked as she rarely ever comes to my house. "I heard about Ally, Gavin told me so" she sighed going over to kiss me. Normally I would have been more into it but today didn't seem to be the case. It's probably just the fact that I spent the whole night with Ally stuck inside my head.

She slowly pulled away before gazing into my eyes. "I know you must be very upset because you've been looking after her" Cassidy trailed off looking around my room. Luckily I put all my instruments and music junk inside my basement last night.

"I was just about to call you babe" I lied smirking at her.

"I was thinking we should go see Ally together, I even got her a present" Cassidy suggested grinning. "Uhh yeah sure" I muttered giving Cassidy a kiss before going into the shower.

 **~1 hour later**

Cassidy and I slowly walked inside Ally's hospital room to see Gavin, Trish and Dez already there. How did they know about her?

"Hey Austin" said Dez as he walked up to me.

"How did you guys know about this?" I asked turning to face Trish and Dez. "Now's not the time for that Austin and we heard it from Gavin" Trish shrugged before tending to Ally.

I shook my head before walking up to Ally and sitting on her bed.

"Where's your mom?" I asked. "She went out to get something but she'll be back soon" she smiled weakly. I felt more sorry for her than I did yesterday as much as I hate it to say it, It looks like that she won't even make it. I quickly brushed away all my thoughts;

"How are you doing?" I asked grinning down at her. "Great" she said weakly smiling back. "Well I'm here for you no matter what and remember what I said yesterday because it'll be hard for me to say that again" I said and Ally laughed; "Sure".

I looked back to see Cassidy, Trish and Dez starring at me shocked.

"What?" I asked bewildered. "Did he just ask how she was doing?" Trish gasped. "Did he just say I'm here for you" said Dez and I looked at the both of them as they were mad. "Yeah so" I smiled.

"He smiled"! Trish gasped turning to Dez. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Austin" Dez yelled pointing to me. "Dez what are you talking about?" I chuckled slapping my forehead. "Wow Austin I'm surprised all these years I thought you were just a cold heartless bastard who's only mission in life was to hurt people" said Trish.

"Watch it" I hissed glaring down at her and everyone had burst into laughter.

"Hey Ally sorry for what happened to you yesterday" Cassidy said walking up to her. "Cassidy!" Trish hissed glaring up at Cassidy. "I wasn't talking to you shortie" Cassidy sneered patting her head. "That's it!" Trish snapped going to lash out at her but got pulled back by Dez. They really didn't get along very well.

"As I was saying Ally I got you something" Cassidy said diving into her bag.

"Hey Austin can I talk to you outside for a minute" said Gavin patting my shoulder. "Sure, is everything OK?" I asked as we both walked out together.

"Well I was thinking about it and I'm not gonna ask Ally to be my girlfriend" he sighed. I looked at him confused something had to be up. "Why not I thought you really liked her?" I asked chuckling to myself. "I do but I figured it's just a waste of time, besides I'm not the one she'll be thinking of if we started dating" he said sitting down on the stacked chairs.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting down next to him. "Look Austin I've known you ever since you were 13, me you and Dez started this gang together 4 years ago and yesterday was the first time I've ever seen you lose it man" he stated. "I've never seen you cry that much especially for a girl".

I starred at the ground trying to figure out where he was coming from. I was utterly confused.

"Any ways buddy I hope you realise your true feelings soon" he said getting up. "My true feelings?" I questioned. He looked at me dumb founded and with his mouth open. "I'll leave you to figure that out you're no fool Austin, but that doesn't mean I'll stop getting Ally to like me" he grinned brushing his hair back. "Good luck with that buddy" I smirked as we both went inside only to see Cassidy and Trish arguing.

"Leave Ally alone can't you see she doesn't like your stupid gift" Trish yelled. "Coming from the girl who got her nothing" Cassidy yelled back.

"Guys would you stop arguing" I sighed as I snaked my arms around Cassidy's waist. "She started "Austy baby she called me a slut" Cassidy pouted nuzzling up in my chest. "It's because you are one" Trish groaned.

I looked down at Ally to see her frowning as she looked out at the window. She turned back to look at me and her face quickly turned into a smile.

The Doctor walked into the room before walking up to Ally to check how she was.

"Are you OK Ally?" Trish asked holding her hand. "Yeah I just wish that I was still able to go to Hawaii" she sighed. So that's why she was frowning earlier on.

"We still can" I uttered out and everyone turned to look at me. "My mom got us tickets right, we can go if that's what you want" I said and Ally gave me a genuine smile as she held in tears from pouring out.

"Hey Doc can she travel anywhere?" I asked turning to the doctor. "That is possible but she has to be kept in constant care at all times" he explained. Great then the only person I have to persuade is her mom.

"Wait" said Trish walking up to me. "Are you guys planning to go to Hawaii without me" she whined obnoxiously. "Yeah what about me buddy I thought we were best friends" Dez cried pretending to be upset.

"If those 2 are coming then so am I" said Gavin sitting down besides Ally. "I guess a relaxing week or two in the Aloha state would be pretty great" Cassidy smiled.

"Al-right Al-right look you guys can come too" I said and everyone cheered. "If you can pay for your own ticket" I smirked.

"Really Austin, after all the things I've done for you" Trish said shaking her head at me. "Really when was the last time you were ever nice to me?" I questioned. Cassidy giggled at Trish as they both glared at each other. A couple seconds later, they went back to arguing dragging Dez and Gavin with them.

"Thanks Austin" Ally smiled. I sat down besides her as we both gazed at each other not saying a single word.

* * *

 **~3 days later**

"How long is this trip going to be again?" Penny asked worriedly. Today was the day that we were all going to Hawaii and Ally and I were supposed to be meeting the rest of the guys at the airport. It was just going to be the 6 of us.

"2 weeks" I answered putting Ally's luggage in the back of my car. After she had bee released from the hospital Ally had no option but to start wearing on oxygen mask because she had problems breathing.

"Austin please take care of my daughter" said Penny as she started to panic. "I'll be OK mom" Ally smiled as she went over to hug her mom.

She waved goodbye to her mom before getting in my car and with that I drove of the the airport.

"This mask is so uncomfortable" Ally laughed trying to take it off. "Ally you can't" I hissed taking one hand of the steering wheel and helping her put it back on. "You can't breath properly now remember" I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"I know, but nothing's going to spoil this 2 weeks for me Thankyou Austin" Ally grinned going over to hug me. She rested her head on my shoulders and for some strange reason I didn't seem to mind.

Half an hour later we arrived at the airport where we saw the rest of the guys waiting for us.

"There you guys are hurry we're going to miss our plane" Trish scolded pulling Ally inside the airport. I took Cassidy's hand and we all ran inside hoping not to miss our plane.

10 minutes later the 6 of us were sitted at the plane and I was in-between Cassidy and Ally.

"What's wrong Ally?" I asked She turned to look at me as she started to shake nervously. "I-I've never been on a plane before" she stuttered looking out the window. "Never?" I asked raising my eye at her. "My mom never had the money to take me anywhere" she explained still shaking.

I looked down at her sadly. "Here take my hand" I smiled extending my hand out for her to hold. She looked at me shocked. "A-Are you sure?". she asked. I nodded and she waited for a couple of seconds before interlocking my hand with hers and resting it on the arm chair.

Millions of sparks flew through my body and all we could do was that moment was just stare at each other. Moments later Ally blushed as she quickly looked away from me nervously. I found that kind of adorable.

I looked over at Cassidy to see her on her phone with her head phones in.

Throughout the rest of the plane ride I continued to hold her hand and I didn't let go until the plane had landed.

* * *

 **Little Auslly moment right there :D So the guys are heading to Hawaii, what could possible go wrong... XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and update tomorrow even though I'll be really busy...Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

"Austin, Austin"!

I heard Cassidy's voice and slowly opened my eyes to see her shaking me. "What" I groaned. If there's one thing I hated it was being waken up from my sleep.

"We've landed" she said ruffling my hair as she smiled at me. "Oh right" I smiled back tiredly quickly pecking her lips. I looked over at Ally and noticed that she was sleeping on my shoulder fast asleep. I sighed; "Ally"! I shaked her and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around the plane tiredly before a smile lit up on her face.

"A-Are we here?" she gasped jumping up. Where did she get all that energy.

"Yes" I chuckled at her sudden excitement. "I'm so excited" she squealed grinning widely as she adjusted her oxygen mask before running out the plane as Cassidy and I followed from behind.

It was now 10 pm in Hawaii. "Gosh Ally calm down" Trish groaned as the 6 of us walked into the airport getting our bags.

"She's only excited" Gavin smirked before putting his arm around the petite brunette. A rush ran through my body and I frowned. "What's the matter baby?" asked Cassidy snaking her arm around my waist. "Nothing I'm just tired" I lied as I continued to stare at Ally and Gavin.

 **~30 minutes later**

We arrived at the hotel that we were going to be staying at for the next 2 weeks.

"Austin I sure hope you made reservations because I'm very tired" Trish snapped pulling her luggage inside. "I sure hope you made reservations" Cassidy smirked mocking her. "I don't like you" Trish stopped in her tracks as she turned to glare at Cassidy. "Ooo I'm so hurt" Cassidy said putting her hand on her heart.

"Guys come on you're giving me a headache" Dez groaned rubbing his head. "Shutup doofus" said Trish groaning loudly. I guess everyone was in a pretty bad mood because of the long plane ride, except Ally that is.

"Trish" Ally whined at her. "What Ally I've just been on a plane for 6 hours" Trish snapped opening the door to the hotel.

The 6 of us walked up to the hotel receptionist as we got the room to our keys. "Me, Dez and Gavin were sharing a room together and Cassidy, Ally and Trish were also sharing a room". This was going to be a long night.

"You uhh you sure was getting pretty comfortable with Ally back there" I said to Gavin laying down on my bed. "Yeah...is that a problem?" he asked. "You're not bothered by it are you?"

"What? I'm dating Cassidy why would I be bothered by it" I snapped. "Al-right man calm down then I suppose you won't mind if I take her to the loo out they're having tomorrow?" he smirked to himself folding his arms.

I rose up from my bed "Whatever, do what ever you want" I said looking over at Dez as he was already fast asleep on his bed.

"Austin I respect you a lot but if you're not gonna hurry up then I'm gonna take matters into my own hands" he said before taking a whiff of his cigarette and heading to the balcony. I looked back at him in annoyance before I quickly walked out of the hotel room. I needed some time to myself for a little bit.

I slowly walked outside of the hotel as I headed to a nearby beach. I sat down on the sand getting out a cigarette as the wind swiftly blew my hair into my face. But I didn't seem to care about that right now. Why am I so bothered about the thought of Ally and Gavin together. Every time I think about her it hurts.

I blew a whiff of my cigarette gazing at the waves until I heard a small voice come from behind me.

I looked back to see Ally. She was wearing a huge, white cardigan, a grey skirt and around her was a blanket that she clutched onto to.

"Are you OK?" she asked quietly as she went and sat besides me. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep and how did you know I was here?" I asked taking another whiff of my cigarette before throwing it at the sand.

"I couldn't sleep and I saw you heading over here" she answered clutching onto her sweater as she gazed at the water in awe.

"Ever since I was 5 I've always wanted to come here and I-I can't believe I'm actually here" she muttered as a tear flew down her eye. I grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at me as I wiped her tear away with my thumb. "Tears doesn't suit you, you look better when you smile" I said smiling at her. She gazed deeply into my eyes as she said nothing.

"I-I wish I can stay here forever bu-" "Hey I don't wanna hear you talking like that any more" I snapped. "Don't listen to what the doctor said OK you're gonna beat this thing and I'm gonna make sure" I uttered pushing a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"Thanks Austin, I'm glad you're not a jerk to me any more" she smiled softly. "Well you know it's pretty hard for me" I teased. "Well I'm sorry for that Monica" she giggled to herself before getting up and running away.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that" I yelled as I quickly caught up to her flinging her over my shoulders. "Put me down" she laughed uncontrollably struggling to get out of my arms. "Not until you apologise" I smirked.

"Austin?"

I turned around to see Cassidy standing there with her arms crossed and I quickly put Ally down.

"Hey babe" I said going over to kiss her but she quickly blocked it. "I came to your room and Gavin said he didn't know where you went so I came out to find you" she stated looking at Ally.

"I should head back to the room" Ally said nervously before running back to the hotel.

Cassidy raised her eye at me folding her arms. "Nothing happened between us Cass she just came out and we talked for a little" I said running my fingers through my hair. "Well it sure didn't seem like it" she said rolling her eyes at me.

"Hey Hey I only have eyes for you baby and nobody else" I whispered into her ears snaking my arm behind her waist. She turned around before wrapping her arms around my shoulder. "I can't stay mad at you" she whispered. I smirked at her licking my lips before we went into a heated make out session.

 **~The Next Day**

I woke up to a horn blasting my ears and I quickly looked up to see Dez. "What the fuck was that?" I cursed throwing my hands in the air pissed off. I didn't like to be waken up.

"Relax dude, I tried everything to wake you up...I had no other option" he muttered. "Did you have to do it so loudly" I hissed getting out of bed tiredly.

"Yes, yes I did" he said. I groaned as I looked around noticing that Gavin wasn't in his bed. "Where's Gavin?" I asked running my fingers through my hair. "He's at the lobby having breakfast with the girls" Dez explained. "See you there buddy" he said before walking out.

15 minutes later, after fully getting dressed I headed to the bobby to where the rest of the guys were.

"Morning baby" said Cassidy giving me a kiss on the cheek as I sat besides her. I pulled her in for a 5 second kiss before winking at her. "Get a room" said Trish rolling her eyes. "Whaever" Cassidy hissed taking a sip of her coffee.

"Where's Ally and Gavin?" I asked noticing that they weren't on the table.

"Oh Ally wanted to look around the place more so Gavin went with her, she really is excited to come to this trip she even woke me up at 5" Trish explained buttering her toast.

Damn! Who knows what they could be doing right now, I thought to myself resting my hand on the table.

After we finished eating me, Cassidy, Dez and Trish were outside tanning as we laid on the beach chairs.

I sat up taking of my sunglasses I couldn't think straight it's been 30 minutes and Ally hasn't come back yet I was starting to get really worried. Cassidy slowly walked up to me sitting down on my lap as she brushed my hair back before pecking my lips. "We're gonna have lots of fun at the loo out tonight" she smirked kissing me again and I quickly kissed back. I needed this to take my mind of Ally even for one minute.

"Hey guys" I heard Gavin say and I quickly pulled away from the kiss with Cassidy.

Ally stood next to him gazing at me and Cassidy. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap top, a white skirt and her hair was tied back into a neat ponytail.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked gazing back up at Ally. "We went to look around" said Gavin and silence filled the air for a couple of seconds until Trish finally spoke up;

"Me and Dez are going to go see if we can find this famous Hawaiian temple" she stated getting up. "What is it Trish?" Ally asked eagerly clutching onto her hands. "It's this famous temple around the mountains somewhere, people say that if you find it and make a wish it comes true" Trish explained.

"That is such bullshit, who actually believes in that junk" I scoffed. "Where do you think it could be?" Ally asked ignoring my comment. "I'm guessing up the mountains" she said.

"Oh and Austin why don't you prove me wrong and go find it" said Trish. "Shutup Trish I'll just be waisiting my time there's no such thing" I replied getting up to face her. "Oh really" she argued back folding her arms. "How much do you wanna bet?. "Hmm... how about if I find it you get to be my personal slave for a week. she smirked.

"And 'when' I don't find it because there's no such you have to be nice to everyone for the rest of the trip" I said. "You're on" she groaned and we quickly shaked hands.

"Ooh sounds fun" Cassidy squealed getting up. "I'm sure we won't find anything" Cassidy scoffed glaring at Trish.

"Why don't we make this really interesting and pick who we'll go with" said Dez holding up 6 straws. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well.

"Sure" Cassidy and Trish said in unison before drawing out a straw the same time and the rest of us followed along.

"Well looks like we have our partners" Dez chuckled holding up the last straw. Trish was paired up with Cassidy, Dez was paired up with Gavin and I was unexpectedly paired up with Ally.

"Ugh I can't believe I'm paired up with you" Trish hissed. "Oh please and you think I don't feel the same way" Cassidy hissed back annoyed.

"Alright guys if we find it we'll ring each other if not let's meet back here in an hour" Dez explained as he and Gavin walked off. Cassidy gave me a quick kiss as her and Trish followed arguing along the way.

"I hope we find it Austin" Ally squealed. Did she actually believe everything Trish had just said. "Yeah if it actually existed" I scoffed putting on my hat backwards."Oh c'mon I'm sure it exists we just need to find it" Ally said pulling my arm into the nearby forest.

We continued walking further on through the forest, until we got to a rushing waterfall.

I sat down to catch my breath since we've been walking for 15 minutes and Ally slowly sat next to me.

"I'm tired" she groaned. "Weren't you the one that was excited to come out here?" I hissed laying down at the ground. "You're right I'm sure it's somewhere around here if we keep looking" she said getting up. She rolled her eyes at me trying to pull me up until she slipped and landed on top of me.

"Geez Ally watch were you're going" I scolded until I looked up at her noticing that our faces were only centimetres apart.

She blushed a deep shade of red and I slowly lifted myself up still holding on to her as I continued to gaze into her big, brown, beautiful eyes. It felt like it was pulling me closer to her more and more.

"Austin" she whispered. I pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears as I found myself slowly leaning into her. I brushed through her lips as I quickly realised what I was doing before pulling away quickly and getting up.

Crap! I thought to myself covering my mouth. Was I just about to kiss Ally, what is wrong with me I have a girlfriend. I shouldn't let myself get so lost in these moments with her, but I just couldn't help myself.

I looked back at her to see her blushing nervously looking down at the ground.

"Uhh l-look that was a mistake so let's just forget about it" I sighed taking of my hat and running my fingers through my hair. She didn't say a word yet she continued to look at the ground embarrassed.

"Ally?". She slowly nodded refusing to look up at me.

"Let's just head back this is a waste of time" I hissed putting my hat back on as I tried to find the way we came from.

"Um Ally which way did we come from?" I asked turning to her. She quickly rose her head still blushing from what just happened. "I-I thought you knew"she muttered quietly clutching onto her hands.

I rubbed my eye together looking to find where we came from.

"I guess we're lost".


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

After 2 hour of trying to find where we came from, Ally and I were stuck in the middle of the forest.

"T-Try again" said Ally sitting down next to a tree as she watched the waterfall. "I've tried a billion times Ally there's no phone signal out here! getting out my phone and holding it up to the air. It still was very awkward for us seeing that I almost kissed her.

"Do you think we'll make it back for the loo out?" she asked sitting close together. I looked back at her she probably was eager to go because of Gavin I thought to myself.

"What time does it start again?" I asked sighing deeply to myself. "7:15" she answered looking up at me. I looked down at my watch; "Then we have 2 hours to find a way outta here".

"I'm scared" Ally shivered rubbing her bare arms. "It's getting really dark and what if we don't make it back in time, what if we get stuck here an-"

"Ally shut-up your over exaggerating" I sighed going over to her as I slowly helped her up. I took her hand as we carried on walking hoping to possibly find our way out.

"A-Austin can I ask you a question" asked Ally squeezing my hand tightly. "What is it?" I asked flicking through bushes as we walked further on. "Well I just, it's just that... do you like Cassidy?" she questioned and I slowly let go of her hand.

"Why do you ask?" I said turning back to look at her. "Um b-because Trish was saying you were only dating her because of her looks" she stated playing with her fingers. "Trish said that" I snapped kicking the tree in-front of me. "Please don't say anything to her she'll kill me if she find out that I told you" Ally pleaded.

I can't believe she thinks I'm only dating Cassidy for her looks. Yeah she' super hot but that's not the only reason.

"What about you?" I asked smirking at Ally. "Me" she blushed pointing to herself. "Do you like Gavin?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered grinning widely and it felt like my heart shattered into tiny pieces for some strange reason. "He's very kind to me and he helps me out with a lot of things and is also a great friend" she answered.

"I'm not talking about if you like him as a friend I was asking if you-" I stopped in mid sentence not wanting to carry on any further. "Let's keep going" I muttered taking her hand.

15 minutes later, we stumbled upon a small fish pond.

"shit"! I cursed to myself getting fed up with walking around in circles. Ally quickly let go of my hand as she ran to the other side of the pond and dipped her hand in the water while smiling at the little fishes.

"Ally what are you doing?" I asked bending down across from her. "I used to have a little goldfish when I was 11, his name was Bubbles and he was like my best friend, the only friend I ever had" She smiled looking down at the little fishes in awe.

I gazed at her smiling to myself, she was so different, she was in a lot of pain yet she continued to smile like nothing was going on. That's one of the things I liked about her.

"I-Is there something on my face" Ally asked nervously covering her face slightly. "Sorry I-I know I'm not that great to look at an-"

"You're beautiful" I uttered out before realising what I just said. Way to get lost in the moment again Austin. "Really?" she asked timidly looking at me unsure. "Uh yeah sure" I blushed a little taking my hat of as I made my way over to her.

I extended my hand out for her and she looked at me confused.

"Austin what are you doing?" she asked gazing up at me. "One of the things on your list was to have a slow dance right?" I asked raising an eye at her. "Yes but we're in the middle of the forest and we don't have any music" she chuckled lightly.

"We don't need it" I smirked and she slowly took my hand getting up. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder before snaking my arm around her waist as we started to slow dance.

"Sorry" Ally winced stepping on my foot. "You can't do anything can you" I rolled my eyes playfully leading the way.

The sun had started to go down and it somehow felt like we were the only 2 people on Earth and that no one else mattered not even Cassidy. Ally liked up at me grinning as usual and before I knew it tears started flowing down her eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked raising her chin up. She looked at me sadly "Austin I-I don't wanna die" she sobbed burying her face in my chest. I stoked her hair gently "You're not" I whispered to her but I wasn't even sure myself. "Yes I am the doctor-"

"Hey" I yelled cupping both her cheeks. "Stop talking like that Ally you're a strong girl and whatever's teelling you that you won't beat this thing then you just have to ignore it" I yelled noticing that it was already dark. Oh crap!

"We'll talk about this later, let's just find a way out of here" I said and she slowly nodded wiping away her tears.

"Austin, Ally"!

We heard a voice that sounded like Trish and we looked at each other. "We're here" I yelled back hoping that she hears me. "Where" she yelled pushing past a few bushes until she was met face to face with us. Behind her followed the rest of the guys.

"Ally" Trish squealed going over to hug Ally. "Where were you guys we've been looking all over for you" said Cassidy making her way over to me. "We uhh kinda got lost and there isn't any phone signal" I uttered out "I'm just glad you guys are OK we were worried sick" said Dez rubbing his forehead. "Yeah me too" Cassidy whispered as she gave me a long kiss on the lips.

"Ally are you OK? Gavin asked walking up to her. "Yeah it looks like you've been crying did Austin make you cry again" Trish hissed glaring over at me. "No No I-I just got something stuck in my eye" Ally giggled nervously.

"Did you guys find the temple?" Ally asked eagerly. "No bu-"

"Then you have to be nice to everyone for the rest of this trip" I smirked flinging my arm over Cassidy. "But-" "No buts Trish we made a bet" I laughed. "Ughh come on" she groaned pulling Ally and Dez along with her. "We still have 30 minutes to get ready for the loo out and Ally you know how much I love loo outs"Trish smiled. Ally blisfully nodded smiling down at the short latina.

The 6 of us quickly made our way out of the forest as we ran back to the hotel to get changed.

"So Austin what were you and Ally doing alone in the forest?" Dez asked ruffling his hair. "Uhh nothing we just was looking for a way out" I muttered thinking back to how I almost kissed her, but I couldn't tell him that.

I looked over at Gavin as he fixed his collar. "Still getting your hopes up again" I smirked at him. "Oh you know I would never do that unless I had a reason to" he smirked back and I looked at him seriously. "What are you playing at Gavin?" I asked bluntly.

"I'm gonna ask Ally to be my girlfriend, I've waited long enough Austin and I can't hide my feelings from her anymore" he said. "Whatever I could care less" I rolled my eyes secretly hoping that it doesn't go well.

Ally doesn't even like him in that way so I've got nothing to worry about.

"Oh and Austin tonight Ally's gonna have her first kiss" Gavin chuckled brushing through his lips. "What?" I asked pissed off. "Nothing boss" and with that he walked out the door.

"Austin what's going on between you and Gavin" Dez asked dumbfounded. "Nothig buddy let's just go" I said walking out the door.

 **~15 minutes later**

We were at the loo out and I wasn't really in the mood for partying.

"C'mon baby let's dance" said Cassidy. "Not right now" I sighed taking a sip of my tequilla. I looked over at Ally and Gavin as I smashed my glass on the table running my hand through my hair. I just can't stand it, I can't stand them together.

"Did something happen with Ally?" she questioned raising an eye at me.

"No why would you ask?". "Because you keep on looking at her and Gavin, is there something you're not telling me I'm your girlfriend Austin there should be no secrets between us" she smiled holding my hand. "Yeah your right let's dance" I smirked as I pulled her over to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around me before resting her head on my chest as we danced to the slow music.

I looked back at Ally and Gavin to find them walking towards the beach. I guess he was really gonna ask her. My heart started to beat fast but there was nothing that I could do at this point.

I looked down at Cassidy smiling to myself. I have a beautiful and hot girlfriend why couldn't I get Ally of my head, it was driving me crazy, she was driving me crazy and the last thing I wanted to admit was that I actually had feelings for her.

No! I can't, I have to do everything in my power to stop myself from falling for Ally even if that means I have to do things that'll hurt her.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter, so what do you guys think? do you think that Austin has feelings for Ally or is he just jealous of her and Gavin.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

 **~The Next Day**

Me Ally and the rest of the guys were in town.

"Open up" said Cassidy holding a spoon if chicken pot pie to my mouth. "Eww no one wants to see that" Trish spat out rolling her eyes at her. "You know jealousy doesn't suit you very well shortie" Cassidy said firing back at her and they continued to argue.

I sighed to myself, resting my arm on the table before gazing across at Ally and Gavin. Ever since last night I still don't know what happened between them whether they're a couple or not and it's driving me crazy.

"Hey Gavin can I talk to you outside?" I asked getting up and everyone turned to look at me. "Sure" he replied and we both strolled out of the restaurant.

"So uhh...what happened between you and Ally?" I questioned before leaning against a wall.

He smirked at me before laughing. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask me" he scoffed. "So rejected you ha?" I smirked back at him. He looked at me with a serious expression as he slipped his hands in his pockets. "She said she'll think about it" he uttered.

"She said that she hasn't been asked out before so she didn't know what to say...then she said she'll think about it".

"But if you think I'm giving up this easily Austin then you're mistaking, I'm not gonna lose her to an ass hole like you" he spat out leaving me shocked. "We both know that little Mr Nice guy act you put on at the hospital wasn't real, you're a jerk and you will always be and I'm not gonna let you ruin the time that Ally has lef-"

Before he could finish his sentence I slapped him hard across the face sending him to the floor.

"You stupid piece of crap" I said raising my voice at him. "Did you forget who I am you son of a bitch" I yelled as people started to look at us.

"You're lucky that we're friends or I would have put you in a coma for the rest of your fucking life" I cursed as he looked up at me holding his cheeks. "You see Gavin we have only 4 things in common, and that's; Smoking, drinking, fighting and Chicks. Now you're lucky I don't kick your ass out for good coward" I hissed turning to go back inside.

"I'm a coward? at-least I have the guts to admit that I like Ally" he smirked and that's when I finally switched.

I ran over to him grabbing his collar and throwing a quick punch at his face as people walking past tried to pull us apart.

"Austin"! I heard Ally shout and she came running towards me and Gavin.

She hugged me quickly to stop me from hitting Gavin as she squeezed my waist tightly. "Please stop" she pleaded looking at me teary-eyed. In anger, I pushed her away as she fell to the floor.

I went back to punch Gavin once more till she held my waist from behind stopping me. "Get of me Ally" I yelled pushing her of me once more and went to hit Gavin again till Ally jumped in.

I froze in shock until I realised that I had accidentally hit Ally.

"Ally"! Trish yelled running over to her. "What the hell did you do Austin?" Trish shouted wiping the blood of of Ally's nose with a napkin. "Ally, Ally are you OK? why did you do that" Gavin scolded resting her head on his lap. "Why did you jump in?".

Ally said nothing yet she continued to look up at me as blood flowed down her nose and I felt more guilty than ever.

"Ally I didn'-"

"Shutup Austin you've done worst things but this completely takes the top spot how could you hit Ally" Trish snapped angrily. My head started to feel dizzy and all I could think about was getting the hell out of here, so I ran ignoring Cassidy's and everyone else.

I guess I really am a coward.

If she hadn't had jumped in then I wouldn't have hit her, why does she have to be so stupid I thought to myself covering my face with my hands, what have I done. Now she'll never forgive me this time.

I didn't want to see anybody right now, I just wanted to be alone possibly for as long as possible. I felt so ashamed.

"Austin"!

I heard Cassidy and Dez calling my name and I quickly hid behind a dumpster so that they couldn't see me.

"Cassidy maybe he went the other way" said Dez pointing in a completely different direction. "I can't believe this is happening" she sighed. "You didn't think Austin hit her on purpose right?" asked Cassidy.

"We saw what happened Ally jumped in and Austin accidentally punched her" he explained. "I've known Austin since we were 4 and he's a big jerk but he's no woman beater" said Dez. "He is a jerk but I love him so much" Cassidy muttered and I looked up at the sky continuing to listen to their conversation.

"But sometimes I think that he's not so into me as he used to" she said sighing. "What do you mean by that?" asked Dez. "Nothing let's just keep looking I'm sure he's somewhere around here" she said and they both slowly walked in another direction.

I slowly came out of hiding behind the dumpster and gazed at Cassidy and Dez as they continued to walk away. "I'm sorry Cass" I whispered to myself as I gazed at her back.

I sighed to myself as I put my hands in my pockets and walked further on.

I guess if I had just left Ally and that ass hole Gavin alone then this would never had happened. It hurts when I see them together, it makes me want Ally all to myself for some strange reason. I hate that about me.

I guess all I am is just a big jerk, how could I let myself take it to far like that. I sighed deeply as I sat down in an open field burying my face with my hands.

"Excuse me are you OK?"

I looked up to see a girl around my age holding a small chihuahua as she bramed down at me.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her not wanting anything to do with anyone right now. "Wow that's a rude way to say hello" she laughed sitting besides me. What is her deal any ways. "Can I help you?" I questioned looking directly at her.

"Well no I just saw you sitting here and you seemed really upset so-"

"I am so outta here" I muttered to myself before getting up. "Wait" she said pulling me back down. I looked at her like she was crazy before pushing her hand of me. Who was this chick anyway.

"I'm that kind of person that doesn't like seeing people upset even if you're a stranger to me I believe that everyone should be happy no matter what" she grinned stroking her chihuahua. "So what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

It seemed weird to just tell a complete stranger about all my problems, but something inside me just wanted to spill it all out.

"You won't understand" I muttered running my fingers through my hair. "I'm sure it's nothing that serious" she grinned at me. "I accidentally hit the girl I was supposed to be looking after" I blurted out and her smile instantly dropped.

"You what?" she asked shocked. "I said accidentally I was in a fight with this guy and she jumped in and I accidentally hit her" I frowned trying not to remember that horrific moment.

"Well that explains the blood dripping from the side of your mouth" she said handing me a napkin and I thanked her. "So this girl why didn't you just apologise if it was an accident" said the girl as she raised her eye at me. "Because I couldn't I just couldn't look at her after that, I felt so ashamed I can't believe I hurt her again after I promised that I wouldn't" I sighed trying to hold my tears in from pouring out.

I can't believe I was pouring out my feelings to a complete stranger.

"Is this girl your girlfriend?" she asked unexpectedly. I rose my head turning to look at her. "No she's not" I hissed at the thought. "I already have a girlfriend"

"Oh so then you like her" she chuckled. "What No" I snapped rolling my eyes. "Look I've had many relationships in the past and I know when a guy is completely head over heels for a girl, the way you talked about her a second ago, I think you might even be in love with her".

"Shutup" I snapped at her. "I'm not in love with her, and I would never be in love with her" I spat out. I have to make sure of that. "Besides I already have a girlfriend".

"Oh so Ally's her name, well I think you should man up and go apologise even if she doesn't forgive you, I'm sure she'll come around" she uttered before getting up.

"I'm Kira by the way" she expressed holding onto her chihuahua. "Austin" I replied shaking her hand. "Bye Austin" she smiled at me before walking away.

I laid down on the grass gazing up at the sky. Despite what Kira said an all I couldn't face Ally, she probably hates my fucking guts and frankly I don't blame her one little bit at all.

 **~5 hours later**

I looked at my watch noticing that it was already 11 pm. How did time go so quick.

I rubbed my eyes before getting up. I had been thinking about the situation that happened today and also my feelings for Ally...I guess what Gavin said was right.

I rubbed my eyes together as I slowly walked back to the hotel. Luckily it wasn't that far from here. I also had some serious apologising to do, to Ally that is of course. If only she forgives me.

Minutes later, I arrived at the hotel before seeing a small figure sitting down at the beach. I squinted my eye before noticing that it was Ally.

What was she doing there all alone, I thought she would be in bed fast asleep considering that it was almost 12. I slowly walked towards her thinking of what to say at the end, I felt like such a big fool.

I stopped in my tracks as I stood behind her for a couple of seconds before dicing to speak up. "Ally".

She slowly looked back at me as her eyes widened before she ran to me giving me a hug as she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. "W-Where were you Austin I was worried sick I thought something bad had happened to you" she cried squeezing me tightly.

I looked down at her confused. I thought for sure that she would be angry at me considering what I did to her. Why does she forgive me for everything.

"Ally, I'm sorry" I muttered sadly looking down at her swollen nose as it was covered with a plaster. "I'm sorry for hitting you like that but you shouldn't have jumped in like that" I scolded angrily. "I thought I almost killed you" I muttered as a tear flew down my eye.

She smiled up at me weakly wiping away my tears. "I'm sorry Austin it's just that when I saw you and Gavin fighting outside I panicked, I should've been more careful" she said looking down. I lifted her chin with my finger; "No I should be the one apologising".

"But I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt a little" she chuckled and I smiled before kissing her forehead. We sat down on the sand and she quickly laid down on my lap nuzzling up comfortably before closing her eyes. I stroked her hair as I watched her slowly fall asleep, and that's when I finally realised;

I was falling in love with Ally and there was nothing that I could do about it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story. OK so on with the chapter...!**

* * *

I moaned from the tapping sunlight against my face, before slowly opening my eyes.

I yawned loudly rubbing my eyes before looking down at Ally, she was still fast asleep on my lap, I guess we fell asleep on the beach. My back was aching badly and I felt more tired than I've ever been.

I slowly muttered Ally's name hoping that she would wake up until my mind drifted back to the whole situation yesterday. Am I really in love with her, or was I just tired. I never planned to be at all and quite frankly I don't want to be in love with her. What do I tell Cassidy, and besides there's no way that she'll ever feel the same way.

Ally's eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked at me tiredly before smiling a weak smile.

"Morning Austin" she muttered yawning loudly and I chuckled. I went down and grasped her swollen nose and she quickly winced. "Ow"!. "Sorry" I apologised. It feels like that's the only thing I ever say now.

"It's OK" said Ally as she lifted her head up from my lap grinning at me widely.

"You know this is the first time I've ever slept on a beach" I rubbed my eyes as I slowly got up before rubbing my aching back. "Does that feel better" Ally laughed massaging my back. "I can't feel a thing" I teased making fun of her small hands.

"Gee thanks" she said playfully rolling her eyes at me and I smiled. "Let's go inside" I said turning to head back to the hotel until she quickly pulled me back.

"What is it Ally?" I asked looking down at her. "Well I-I was kinda hoping that you would...apologise to Gavin" she whispered taking a step back away from me. Was she being serious, there's no way that I'll ever apologise to that smart-mouthed bastard. Ever!

"Is this some kinda joke Ally" I hissed as I slowly grew annoyed. "Please don't be angry with me again, I was just hoping since you kinda started the fight by punching him in the face, I was hoping that you woul-"

"Whatever, and there's no way that that's happening" I snapped rolling my eyes at her. "You can be really mean Austin, you punched me in the nose and I forgave you an-"

"God I apologised didn't I" I snapped cutting her off. "And don't act like I did it on purpose because if you hadn't had jumped in then we both wouldn't be having this conversation" I sneered at her.

"Fine then" she yelled before coughing. "I just hoped that you'll stop acting like a little kid and do something right for once" she snapped as she went a bright shade of red before quickly storming away. I sighed to myself before pulling her back and wrapping my arms around her.

You have no idea how much you drive me crazy, was what I wanted to say to her badly but I just couldn't.

"You can be really mean Austin and you don't know how much you hurt my feelings" she whispered gripping my hand tightly. "I know...I'm sorry" I whispered quickly kissing the top of her head as I slowly unwrapped my arms from behind her.

She looked at me and smiled and we both walked towards the hotel.

As I walked towards my room, I quickly realised that it was my 18th birthday today. Oh well I don't really like to celebrate it anyway it just seems pointless. My mom always tries to throw me surprise parties but I refuse.

I slowly walked inside my hotel room and saw Dez and Trish sitting down on his bed talking. They both turned to look at me and Trish rolled her eyes as she got up and quickly walked out the room pushing past me along the way.

"She's still mad at me ha?" I said shutting the door behind me. "Oh you have no idea especially since we saw you and Ally in the beach" he said chuckling. "Any-ways dude it's 8 am what time did you even come back last night, and did you sleep on the beach" Dez asked bombarding me with lots of questions.

"I don't have time for all that now Dez I'll explain to you later" I muttered gazing at Gavin's bed realising that he wasn't there.

"Where's Gavin?" I questioned uninterested. "Oh he went into town early this morning" Dez replied. Whatever I could care less about that bastard anyway.

"And my girlfriend?" I asked sitting down on the bed. "She went to this spa, she told me to tell you that she'll be back this afternoon" he uttered and I quickly nodded. "D-Did she see me and Ally on the beach?" I asked sitting down on my bed. "No I don't think so unless she would've probably flipped out right" he said sitting down besides me.

"Any-ways dude I've got a big problem" I sighed running my fingers through my hair tiredly. "What is it?" he asked.

"I really don't know how to say this, but I think I'm starting to have big feelings for...Never mind" I sighed unable to finish my sentence.

"You mean Ally?" he asked and I looked at him in shock. "What! h-how did you-"

"Oh c'mon buddy I've been your best friend since Kindergarten you think I wouldn't know when you're in love with someone" he stated cutting me off. "I knew that you liked Ally ever since I was just hoping that you'd figure it out sooner or later".

Great even Dez knows I sighed to myself before running my fingers through my hair. "So what are you gonna do about Cassidy?" he asked crossing his legs as he rested his elbow on it.

"Nothing" I replied. "I'm not gonna break up with her, she's my girlfriend and I really love her" I said getting up and heading over to the window. "No you don't you love Ally way more than you like Cassidy" said Dez.

I turned back to look at him slightly annoyed. "No I don't, you don't understand it hurts to be have feelings for Ally I have to forget about her Dez it's just never gonna happen, Cassidy's the only girl for me" I stated rolling my eyes at him. "Then stop leading her on so much" he whispered quietly.

"What was that?" I asked raising my eye at him. "Nothing, I'll go talk to Trish she's probably with Ally right now, see you later buddy" said Dez as he slowly walked out the room.

I sighed to myself before slowly taking of my clothes and walking into the shower.

I turned on the shower as the hot water started to sooth my aching muscles. The steam from the shower was thick and slowly filled the air as I slowly started to relax. I turned to the wall as I quickly punched it letting the water sprinkle down on my soar back.

Why was this happening. Why couldn't it be anyone else apart from Ally. Cassidy makes me feel happy and she's beautiful and has a great personality, however Ally makes my heart beat really fast and drives me completely wild. I don't know what to do at this point.

 **~15 minutes later**

I slowly stepped out the shower before hearing a knock on the door.

I quickly dried myself of and put on some pants before going over to open it. There stood Cassidy looking up at me relieved before stepping into the room.

"Baby where were you last night, I called your phone and texted you so many times but you didn't answer" she groaned. "I'm sorry babe my battery died" I lied smirking at her. "Well OK I guess that makes sense I was really worried about you" she said gazing up at me.

"I promise that'll never happen again, I just felt guilty of what I did to Ally that's all" I said and she quickly nodded before looking down at my bare chest.

"I'm not going to ask you to put a shirt on because I quite enjoy the view" she smirked pulling me closer. "Oh really" I licked my lips. "Then you're gonna enjoy this even more" I whispered as I picked her up slamming her against a wall as I kissed her passionately.

She moaned in-between the kiss tugging onto my hair and I quickly slid my tongue into hers.

Minutes later, we slowly pulled away. "Wow" I smirked as she giggled while holding my waist. "I've got a big surprise for you tonight" she winked. "What?" I asked eagerly. "You'll have to wait and find out, until then why don't we go out into town I feel like spending some time with my boyfriend alone even for one day" moaned Cassidy interlocking our hands together.

"Sure" I said as I quickly put on a shirt on my hat and walked out the door with Cassidy.

We walked down the lobby hand in hand until we saw Ally Trish and Dez carrying some boxes.

"I can't believe you're making me do this Ally" Trish groaned at her. "C'mon Trish it's his special day" said Ally smiling at her. "What are you guys doing?" I asked and they quickly turned around.

"Oh A-Austin we're not doing anything" Ally laughed suspiciously as Trish rolled her eyes. "What? I thought we were planning a-"

"Dez"! Ally yelled dropping the boxes to quickly cover Dez's mouth. What was going on here? I thought to myself scratching the back of my head.

"Let's go Austy, we don't want to bother them" Cassidy said looking over at Ally it looked like she was telling her something and Ally quickly nodded to her as the 3 of them quickly ran away. What was that all about I asked bewildered looking down at Cassidy. "Hmm?... oh nothing baby c'mon let's go" she smiled as we walked out of the hotel hand in hand.

* * *

The 2 of us were sitted at a small pizza shop down town.

"Best Pizza I've ever had" I moaned devouring into my food. Cassidy laughed before wiping the side of my mouth with a napkin. "I'm glad we're spending this day alone together" she said holding my hand from across the table. "Me too" I smiled back at her until Ally suddenly came into my head. I shaked of all of my thoughts before getting up.

"Do you want another drink babe?" I asked getting out my wallet. "Sure lemonade please" she grinned at me. I winked at her before heading over to the counter.

"One lemonade and a root beer" I said throwing my money on the counter. The lady slowly turned around before tending to me. "One lemonade coming up and we don't serve root beer to anyone under the age of 18" she explained.

Oh please I had my first drink when I was 13 any ways. "Whatever today's my 18th birthday so can I have a beer?" I hissed at her before realising that it was the same girl I talked to in the open field yesterday.

She looked at me closely "Austin" she laughed. "It's Kira from yesterd-"

"Yeah I kinda figured that out" I smirked shaking my head. "So do you work here?" I asked. "No actually I'm just filling in for my friend, she's of sick today so it's the least I could do" she replied before looking past me.

"So is that the girl you were telling me about yesterday um...Ally?" she asked leaning on the counter. "No that's my girlfriend Cassidy" I sighed. "Not bad" said Kira. "So did you apologise to Ally or did you chicken out" she mocked pretending to be a chicken.

"Funny" I said unenthusiastically rolling my eyes at her. "And yeah I did".

"Well what did she say?" Kira asked eagerly. "She forgived me" I smiled to myself thinking back to last night. "Well it seems like she likes you back if a guy ever punched me in the face accidentally I would've never forgive him" she stated. What was she talking about, there's no way in hell that Ally would ever like me, I poured water down her hair, I was huge jerk to her and sometimes still is and I punched her in the nose".

"Look Kira can I have my beer?" I hissed annoyed at her comment. "I said that you have to be over-"

"And I said that today was my 18th birthday" I stated trying not to raise my voice. She looked at me for a couple of seconds before finally giving in.

"Al-right I'll believe you just for today" she said handing me a glass of lemonade and a root beer. "Thanks" I smirked at her taking them of the counter. "No probelm" she said giving me a friendly wink and I turned back heading over to Cassidy.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" asked Cassidy gazing up at me. "Oh uhh just someone I know" I replied taking a seat across from her, and we quickly went back to our conversation.

 **~8 hours later**

It was now 5 pm, me and Cassidy had had a great day together and was finally heading back to the hotel.

I looked down at Cassidy as she seemed to be texting someone on her phone, she's been doing that a lot today.

"Who are you texting Cass?" I asked trying to get a glimpse of her phone. "Oh uhh I was just checking the time" she lied giving me a fake smile. I looked at her suspiciously. "C'mon let's head back" she said pulling me back to the hotel Something strange was going on here.

Minutes later, we arrived at the hotel and instead of going inside, Cassidy slowly pulled me somewhere else. "Where are you taking me?" I smirked. "Just close your eyes" she said going behind me and covering my eyes with her hands. "No peeking sweetie" she giggled. "I promise".

After what seemed like forever she slowly removed her hands from my face. I looked around, there was nothing but a blue door in-front of us. "Cass where are we?" I asked confused as ever.

"Just open it" she grinned and I sighed before twisting the door knob until I was met to my surprise.

"Surprise"! Ally, Dez and Trish jumped up. I looked around the place, although it was small it was filled with birthday decorations and a big sign at the back that said 'Happy 18th birthday Austin'.

"Dez what is all this, you know I hate celebrating my birthday and surprises" I said. "It wasn't me buddy" he said. "God Austin Ally spends all this time to throw you a better party the least you can do is be grateful" Trish snapped at me and I looked at Ally surprised as she made her way over to me holding a giant birthday cake.

"Happy birthday" she muttered grinning up at me while holding the cake. "D-Did you do all this?" I asked looking down at her.

"Yep every single thing" Cassidy answered. "She's been palnning to throw you this party ever since we got to Hawaii, I gottta say Ally you kinda beat me to it" Cassidy explained rubbing my back.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked her. "Dez told me, he also said that you don't like to celebrate it, I wasn't surprised at all that's why I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me even though you were kinda a jerk to me and still is" she laughed showing me her perfect white teeth.

I looked down at her in awe, no one has ever done anything this nice for me before, Normally after I treat people like crap they would run away from me or become afraid of me and never want anything to do with me at all but not Ally. She's always trying to make me happy despite how much of an ass hole I am. This is one of the reasons why I fell in love with her in the first place.

"Oh and Austin I didn't want to do this but Ally forced me to do it not after what you did yesterday" she scolded folding her arms at me. "God sorry" I said frustrated rolling my eyes at her.

"Blow out your candles Ally said" holding the cake high up to my face. I smiled down at her before doing as told and everyone clapped and cheered.

"What did you wish for?" she asked eagerly putting the cake down on the table. "Really Ally a wish? I'm not a little kid" I scoffed chuckling to myself. "Well I'm sorry Mr Grumpy" she laughed and without hesitation I quickly hugged her ignoring that Cassidy was there. Something inside me just couldn't take it any more. Just when I was trying to forget about my feelings for her she goes and does this.

"Thank you" I whispered hugging her tightly. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Anything for you Austin" she said. "Even though I'm a complete ass hole" I chuckled. "Yes" she laughed.

I slowly pulled away from her gazing down into her eyes, I never wanted to look away from them. I flinched a little as Cassidy slowly put her arm around my waist leaning her head on my shoulder. "Happy birthday sweetie" she whispered.

I looked down at Ally as she looked over at Cassidy and frowned a little before smiling up at me and I gracefully smiled back as we quickly got lost in another moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

 **~The Next Day**

"So what do you wanna do today?" asked Cassidy as we walked out my hotel room.

I was about to speak up until I saw Ally, Gavin, Trish and Dez out in the hallway talking. When did he come back I didn't even see him the whole of yesterday.

"Hey guys, good morning" said Cassidy as she pulled me over to them. "Nothing's so good about this morning Cassidy we didn't sleep at all last night because of you 2" Trish barked at her. "Hey watch it shortie" Cassidy hissed going to lash out at Trish but I quickly pulled her back.

I glared over at Gavin as he did the same, I just wanted to punch all his teeth's out.

"I'm gonna go down to the beach Ally" he said looking down at her. "Why, don't you wanna have breakfast wit us first?" she asked. "No thanks Alls" he grinned at her before glaring at me and walking outisde.

Ally looked back up at me as she quickly took my hand pulling me down the corridor.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pushed me back against a wall. "P-Please go apologise to Gavin" she begged looking up at me sincerely. "Ally you know I'm not gonna do that, if anything he should be apologising to me" I hissed.

"For what? you started the whole thing so stop being a child and go apologise...I hate to see the 2 people I care about the most fighting" she said whispering the last bit.

I grabbed Ally's arm as I backed her up against the wall putting my hands in either side of her head as I gazed down at her.

She quickly went a bright shade of red trying to look away from me but I grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at me. As much as I wanted to kiss her badly, I just couldn't.

"Ally how long have you known me?" I asked leaning in towards her face. "Umm N-Nearly 2 months" she stuttered blushing deeply. "And what do you think of me?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"W-Well you can be a big jerk the majority of the time bu-"

"So why the hell should I apologise to Gavin ha?" I said raising my voice a little. "Please Austin...for me" she muttered gazing into my eyes and I slowly relaxed. "I-I mean not for me for you guys because I'm not really involved in this an-"

"OK Ally I get it" I sighed cutting her off from her rambling, she sure has a way of getting what she wants.

"Tell Cassidy that I'm at the beach and save me some pancakes" I said as I slowly removed my hands from either side of Ally's head. She nodded before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and runing back to the others. I slowly grasped my cheeks blushing a little before gazing at her.

* * *

"Hey Ass-hole" I sneered sitting besides Gavin on the sand.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped rolling his eyes at me. "Relax, I wouldn't even be out here if Ally hadn't begged me" I uttered.

"So you finally figured out your feelings" he stated looking down. "I heard she threw you a birthday party yesterday I was kinda surprised that you agreed to it since you never let me and the guys throw you one" he stated. "It was a surprise idiot" I hissed getting annoyed.

"Look Austin I already forgot about how you punched me and Ally in the face 2 days ago but what pisses me off more is that after she threw you a party, you went and slept with Cassidy" he said raising his voice at me.

"What the hell are you talking about" I yelled. "Cassidy is my girlfriend I can do whatever the hell I want with her".

"Aren't you supposed to be in love with Ally, who do you want to be with Austin?" he questioned. I looked at him pissed of how was I supposed to decide that now.

"I'm tired of you leading Ally on and not giving a damn about her feelings at all" he said. "I don't care about everything you have to say Gavin just lay of Ally" I hissed going to get up.

"See that's what I'm talking about you can't have them both just because your 'Austin Moon'" he said. "Do you know how many girls you screwed over in the past Austin" he said. God here we go...

"Do you remember Brooke, she was just your bitch and that was it you didn't give a damn about her you only dated her to get in her pants and remember Piper you cheated on her twice and she forgave you and you dumped the girl the minute you saw her with another guy. I gotta say I'm surprised by the way you treat Casidy" he explained. "And do you also remember-"

"OK I get it" I yelled not wanting to hear any more of his crap. "Look I may have some slight feelings for Ally but I-I Know that Cassidy is the girl for me" I said scratching the back of my head. "Dude I've known Cassidy since High School there's only a matter of time till she ends up cheating on you" said Gavin raising his eye at me.

"There's no way she'' cheat on me" I hissed starring of at the waves. "But Ally, there's no other girl like her...she's so kind and sweet and cute and very honest" he stated smiling to himself.

"I'm gonna lay of her for now because she doesn't like me in that way and I don't wanna force her into something. Plus I know how happy she makes you" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked bewildered. "You've been unhappy for a very long time Austin you're basically messed up, you started smoking and drinking when you were 13 and if Ally can get you out of that then that's fine with me" he stated. Wow I forgot how much Gavin cares for me, he's always been like an older brother to me and wants the best for me in life.

"Thanks buddy" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I held out my hand for him to shake but he quickly pulled me into a hug. "Hey Hey what are you doing I held out my hand for you" I hissed at him. He chuckled to himself "Typical Austin" he whispered muttered shaking my hand.

"Oh by the way happy birthday Austin Moni-"

"I dare you to say it" I glared at him angrily as he burst into laughter and I quickly joined in.

Even though we have our fights, he's still one of my close friends.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for the late and short chapter but I just wanted to focus on Austin and Gavin's friendship to the least :)**

 **Do you think that Gavin would lay of Ally like he said? and when do you think Austin will finally realise that Ally is the only girl for him. Don't forget to review, Peace out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

 **~1 week later**

Today was the day that we were finally heading back to Miami and I couldn't be more relieved.

"C'mon Austin wake up"! said Ally opening the blinds in the room. I winced as the sunlight tapped against my face before turning around in my bed. I hate being disturbed especially when I'm sleeping.

"Austin you haven't even packed yet and our plane is leaving in 3 hours" she groaned pulling the covers of me, God she was acting a lot like my mom. "Shutup Ally" I groaned pulling the covers back on me.

"Al-right then" she muttered and I quickly opened my eyes. There's no way that Ally gives up that quickly, I turned around as I saw Ally holding a bottle of water to my face ready to pour it on me.

"OK OK I'm up" I hissed running my fingers through my hair. She laughed before putting the bottle down.

"Where's Dez and Gavin?" I asked grumpily while taking of my shirt. "They're having breakfast with Trish and Cassidy" she answered. "I figured that you probably would never wake up so I came to do it myself".

I looked at the time, it was 11 am. I guess I am a heavy sleeper.

I laid back down on my bed as I gazed up at the ceiling. This week has been very difficult; with me and Ally bonding very well and me getting used to the facts that even though I'm trying to ignore my feelings towards her, I'm falling for her more and more each day. I wouldn't be surprised if Cassidy's already figured it out.

"Austin what's wrong?" Ally asked towering over me. You have no idea how much you drive me crazy and make my heart beat, was what I wanted to say to her but couldn't.

"You won't understand" I muttered running my fingers down her back. "Of course I won't" she laughed. "I don't even understand you at all Austin but you can tell me anything" she smiled. "What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned raising an eye at her. "Oh nothing...you're just the most interesting person I've ever met in my life" she said trying to fix my messy hair.

I didn't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult.

"I just wish we didn't have to leave I love it here" she sighed loudly. "When we get back to Miami I'll take you to see your favourite movie" I smirked. "Really?" she gasped giving me a tight hug and I quickly wrapped my arm around her tightly. "Nope" I teased while getting up and holding onto her.

"Austin"! she hissed and I could tell she was al-ready rolling her eyes. "I'm kidding Alls we'll see, If I'm in the right mood" I stated. "Great now would you please let me go" she sneered trying to struggle out of my tight grip. "Then push me away" I smirked.

After a couple of seconds she stopped struggling and held onto my waist tightly. "I can't" she whispered.

I slowly held onto both of her cheeks as she looked into my eyes still holding onto my bare waist. I just can't help myself when I'm around her and I find myself getting lost in moments like these a lot of the time.

She slowly closed her eyes relaxing to my touch and I found myself leaning in until;

"Austin"!

Ally and I quickly pulled away from each other as we heard the sound of Cassidy's voice.

"Crap"! I hissed scratching the back of my head. I looked over at Ally as she started to go a deep shade of red avoiding eye contact with me. I ran my fingers through my hair as I sighed to myself before going to open the door.

"Oh good your awake" Cassidy chuckled giving me a kiss on the lips as she ran her hands down my abs. I tried to kiss back but couldn't, I was to caught up about what almost happened between me and Ally.

She pulled away fro me confused; "Austin is everything OK?" she asked looking past me and her smile disappeared as soon a she saw Ally.

"Trish is looking for you Ally she thought you were al-ready at the beach" Cassidy said walking inside the room. "Oh um t-thanks" Ally stuttered as she looked back up at me for running out the room.

"Did something happen between you 2?" Cassidy questioned raising an eye at me. "Uhh... No nothing at all" I laughed before faking a cough.

"Austin I don't mean for this to come out the wrong way but I feel like I've been sharing you with Ally for like the past week" she sighed folding her arms as she gazed up at me. "What why would you think that?" I asked wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Well c'mon Austin you spent most time teaching her how to surf, she collapsed twice the week and you completely freaked out ignoring that I even existed and lastly-"

"God Cassidy is that why you think that" I hissed smacking my forehead. "Ally's very sick OK she has cancer and her mom trusted me to look after her and keep her under my care at all times so that's exactly what I'm doing" I explained letting go of her waist. "Uh I'm sorry baby it's just sometimes I think that you actually have feelings for her, crazy right" she laughed wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

"Uhh yeah" I said quickly hiding my nervous laugh. I guess she didn't know about it yet.

 **~1 hour later**

I had finished packing and I dragged my suitcase over to the lobby where the rest of the guys were waiting for me.

"Man about time" Gavin whined sitting down on one of the chairs. "Yeah buddy we've been waiting for you for over an hour now" said Dez. "Relax guys I'm here now aren't I" I said rolling my eyes at their complaining.

"Where's that dumb girlfriend of yours we have to go soon" Trish barked resting her hands on her hips. "She's in the room packing a few things" I replied going to sit down next to Gavin. "Where's Ally?" I asked looking around the lobby. "She's down at the beach" said Gavin tapping my shoulder. "Go get her" he whispered in my ear and I smiled before running down to the beach where Ally was standing watching the waves.

"Ally is everything OK?" I asked standing besides her. She looked up at me nervously shifting away a little. "I-I'm sorry Austin I know you have a girlfriend and I shouldn't hav-"

"Hey I should be the one apologising" I smirked cutting her of. "That's the second time that I tried to kiss you, sorry" I apologised gazing down at her. "It's OK" she blushed looking down at the sand, I smiled before slowly putting my arm around her.

"I just wish I didn't have to leave" she said resting her head on my shoulder. "They're loads of beaches in Miami we can go to them when we get back" I said before kissing her forehead. "I know, I guess every good thing must come to an end...thanks for taking me to my dream city Austin" she said pecking my cheeks and I tried to hide my blush.

"You're welcome" I smirked as we walked back to the lobby.

"Great Ally can we go now or we'll miss our plane" Trish said dragging her outisde. And the 4 of us slowly followed behind them.

* * *

The 6 of us were finally at the airport as we waited for our plane to be called out.

"You know I really enjoyed this 2 weeks but I can't wait to head back home" said Cassidy as she interlocked our hands and rested it on her lap. "Me too" I grinned before looking down at Ally who was also besides me.

I winked at her and she blushed deeply before looking away from me grinning.

We sat in comfortable silence until I heard a belly growl. "Ally was that you?" Gavin asked. She looked at everyone embarrassed before nodding. "But you ate so much this morning" Trish laughed.

"I'm sure there's a store here we can go to Ally" I said letting go of Cassidy's hand and getting up. "Really Austin?" she asked shocked. "Yeah" I replied extending my hand out to her and she quickly grabbed onto it.

"We'll be back soon" I said looking down at Cassidy as she quickly put her head phones in. "Hurry our plane will get called soon" said Trish and we both nodded before walking of.

"Pick what you wanna eat Alls" I said as we headed into a small store filled with snacks.

"I-I don't know what to pick" Ally stuttered looking through al the different choices. I sighed as I stood behind her while waiting for her to make a choice.

I looked around the store until I spotted a girl and a boy laughing as they flirted with each other.

"Kira" I said noticing that it was her. "Austin" she said walking towards me. "We gotta stop meeting in unfortunate places" she laughed before looking down at Ally. "This isn't your girlfriend" Kira smirked and Ally looked up at me confused.

"This is Ally" I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "Oh I've heard a lot about you Ally" Kira smirked holding. "Me?" Ally asked nervously. "Yep" she said looking at the both of us and I gave her a look telling her to stop talking.

"Who's this your boyfriend?" I asked getting back at her. "Actually we're just friends for now" said the boy and Kira giggled.

"Well we gotta go" I said putting my arm around Ally. "Oh you're travelling?" asked Kira. "Actually we're going back to Miami" I replied. "Oh I see well bye Austin it was nice meeting you and running into you most of the time" she joked before pulling me into a hug as I hugged back before pulling away.

"Thanks Kira for everything" I smiled as I quickly picked something for Ally on the shelf and paid for it before exiting out of the store.

"Austin who was she?" Ally asked bewildered. "I'll explain it to you later" I said as we headed back to the others.

 **~25 minutes later**

We were on the plane and I was once again sitting in-between Ally and Cassidy.

"I'm gonna go the bathroom" Cassidy said getting up and walking away. That's weird she's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since I got back from the store with Ally.

"Austin I know I've said this before but thanks for taking me on my very first trip" she beamed up at me excitedly. I pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears, "You're welcome Alls" I muttered and what I did next surprised both;

I slowly grabbed her hand and kissed it while gazing deeply into her eyes. If only I could tell her the 3 words that I wanted to say.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any characters used in this story.**

* * *

"Austin, Ally"!

I heard that sound of Trish's voice and I slowly opened my eyes to see her shaking me.

"What"! I groaned while rubbing my eyes. "Get up doofus we're back in Miami" she stated rolling her eyes at me. I ran my fingers through my hair before waking Ally up. "hmm?" she muttered tiredly before yawning.

"We're here" I said as I quickly got up and stretched.

"Wait where's Cassidy?" I asked noticing that she wasn't besides me. I thought that she would've been the one to wake me up.

"I don't care" Trish shrugged looking down at her nails. "Trish" I hissed looking down at her. "Fine she's outside waiting with Dez and Gavin" said Trish before walking out the plane. I looked down at Ally; "Are you ready to go?" I asked pulling her up as I held onto her hand. "Yes I love Hawaii but I really miss my mom" she stated and we both strolled out the plane together.

"Hey Cass" I said slowly letting go of Ally's hand and walking over to her.

I grabbed her waist pulling her in for a kiss but she quickly dodged it by moving her cheek. "Not right now Austin" she said holding onto my chest and I looked down at her strangely. Al-right something had to be up Cassidy has never rejected one of my kisses before.

I shrugged it off before waking out of the airport with the others.

I searched around for my car before finally spotting it across the road. I looked over at Ally as she was talking to Trish, Dez and Gavin before I slowly went over to Cassidy.

"Do you need me to drop you off?" I asked swinging my arm around her. "Um actually... I called one of my girlfriends to come pick me up we have to go somewhere" she said looking up at me and that's when I finally switched.

"What the fuck Cassidy" I snapped drawing some attention to us. "You've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since we were in Hawaii, throughout the plane you just ignored me, you refused to give me a fucking kiss and now you called one of your friends to pick you up" I yelled at her.

"Austin please lower your voice" said Cassidy looking at the people that walked passed us.

"Why are you acting like this" I sighed running my fingers through my hair, she was about to speak until a tall girl with red hair walked up to us.

"Hey Cass like are you ready to go or what Maddie's turning 20 tomorrow and we so have to throw her a part tomorrow" the girl squealed before looking up at me. "Is this your boyfriend you were telling me about, he's really hot" she giggled trying to flirt with me as I rolled my eyes at her "Skank"! I slowly whispered under my breath.

"London stop it, I'll meet you at the car" said Cassidy before looking up at me; "Austin I have to go I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled before turning to walk away. God she was really pissing me of.

I tried to control my anger as I balled my fists up before I felt a small hand on my back, I turned around to see Ally smiling up at me.

In anger I quickly pushed her of me before grabbing my bags and storming over to my car.

"Austin what happened between you and Cassidy?" Ally asked rushing behind me. "That's not of your business Ally so stay out of it"! I yelled leaning against my car before reaching into my pocket for a cigarette.

She looked at me hurt before looking down at the ground.

I sighed to myself as I put my cigarette in my pocket before going over to her and wrapping my arm around her waist. "I'm sorry for flipping out, we...just got in a little fight that's all" I muttered calming down a little.

"OK because it looked like Cassidy was angry with me so I thought it was kinda my fault" she said innocently and I quickly pulled away from her as I grasped her cheeks; "Just don't worry about it and it's definitely not your fault" I uttered.

She held onto my waist as she closed her eyes showing me her perfect white teeth, I felt my heart beating again so I quickly pulled away from her trying hard not to blush.

"Let's go home" I whispered and she blissfully nodded.

* * *

Half an hour later, I pulled up at Ally's house before going to help her out.

"Go ring your door bell and I'll get your luggage" I said going to the back of my car and she nodded before running up to her front porch. "Mom I'm home" Ally yelled excitedly as she continued the bell and I chuckled to myself.

"Austin she's not answering" Ally panicked as she ran towards me.

"Relax Alls maybe she went out for a little while, I'll call her" I said getting out my phone before realising that my battery had completely died.

"Shit my battery's dead" I cursed while scratching the back of my head. "Austin I told you to charge it before we left" she moaned. "Look I forgot and don't worry we'll just go to my house and then my mom can find out where your mom is" I explained stroking her hair. "Really?" she asked worriedly and I quickly nodded before we both got back in my car and drove of to my house.

 **~20 minutes later**

We arrived at my house and I quickly grabbed Ally's hand as we rushed inside.

"Austin you're back?" my mom asked looking at the both of us confused. "Yes didn't you know?" I asked, "I thought it was tomorrow...but never mind you're here now" she smiled at the both of us before leading us into my living room.

"Mom"! Ally gasped as she ran to her mom who was sitting on our living room sofa.

"Ally I thought you guys were supposed to be coming back tomorrow" said Penny as she embraced her daughter in a warm hug. "Me and Austin went over to the house but you weren't there and I started to get worried" Ally cried slowly pulling away from her mom.

"I'm sorry sweetie, how are you are you OK?" Penny asked fixing her oxygen mask properly, "Ally what happened to your nose" Penny questioned before looking over at me.

"She uhh she..." I scratched my head trying to think of a lie.

"I-I accidentally bumped into something in Hawaii and it started bleeding" Ally lied before looking over at me, I winked at her as she blushed deeply. Who knew that she would tell a lie for me.

"Are you sure Ally it looks really swollen" said Penny stroking her hair. "I'm sure mom" Ally smiled back.

"Penny do you and Ally want to stay a little while Mike would be home soon and I was thinking that you should join us for dinner again" my mom asked politely.

"Oh we wish we could Mimi but Ally just came back and she needs to get some rest first" said Penny holding Ally's hand. "I understand maybe another time" my mom smiled giving both her and Ally a goodbye hug.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow Austin" Ally muttered looking up at me. "Yeah" I whispered as I grinned down at her.

"Oh Austin I forgot to say". "What is it Mrs Dawson?" I asked confused.

"Well since I'll be staying home a lot more now to look after Ally you don't have to help her out any more" she stated and I froze in shock. "Thanks for everything you've done for Ally and for taking her to Hawaii and you can come visit any time".

Ally and I looked at each other in shock, I guess I always knew this moment was coming but I wasn't really expecting it.

"C'mon Ally let's go home" Penny said and Ally quickly ran over to me holding my waist tightly. "P-Please don't leave me Austin" she cried burying her face in my chest. I said nothing, instead I held her back tightly hoping to never let go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back to another chapter guys, I've been building up Austin and Ally for the past few chapters so a lot of you guys are gonna be pretty happy with this chapter ;) Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally...you know the drill.**

* * *

 **~2 Days Later**

Today I was out with the rest of my gang and I really wasn't in the mood. Ever since Ally's mom told me that I don't have to look after her anymore, it's been really hard despite the fact that I'm use to seeing her everyday. Although she said I could come and visit any time I didn't really feel the need.

"Austin are you OK buddy?" Dez asked waving his hands in front of my face.

"Yeah" I lied taking a whiff of my cigarette.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck Dez I said yes, I'm fine" I hissed as I got up slowly walking away from the gang I needed to be alone even if it was 5 minutes.

"I thought by now you would have given up smoking" Gavin chuckled walking up to me, he was spending the day with us today as it is his day of work." "You haven't" I sneered looking at him. "Well since I lost Ally to you, I don't need to" he uttered.

"How is she by the way?" he asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair before throwing my cigarette at the ground. "I haven't seen her since" I said slipping my hands into my pocket as Gavin looked at me confused.

"What do you mean aren't you supposed to be looking after her because her mom's never at home?" he questioned. "Her mom is staying at home to look after her now" I sighed while rubbing my forehead.

"Oh well that sucks, but you've gone to see her right?" he asked eagerly and I slowly lowered my head as I kicked the stones in-front of me.

"Are you serious man?" Gavin hissed throwing his hands in the air.

"Look I can't get to attached again I already messed up by letting myself fall for her in the first place that's why I have to keep my distance" I explained feeling a bit frustrated. "You're crazy man...and also an idiot" said Gavin and I glared over at him.

"You lead the poor girl on and made her fall in love with you but you're to dumb to figure that out and now you're gonna pretend that she meant nothing to you when we both know that you love her more than you do Cass-"

"That's enough"! I snapped.

"We were never gonna happen anyway" I hissed at him before crossing the road to go into the store opposite me.

I went inside my pocket to pull out a cigarette before my eyes slowly narrowed down the street.

"Cassidy?" I whispered to myself noticing that it was her, she was with her friend that I had met the other day at the airport. "Cassidy"! I yelled her name but she couldn't hear me.

I took a step to run towards her but what I saw next surprised me;

A tall guy who looked to be around her age but a couple years older pulled up besides her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. I watched in anger as they laughed and exchanged hugs before she finally got into his car and drove off.

What the hell was going on, is Cassidy cheating on me with that loser. I quickly got out my phone and called her but it quickly went to voice mail.

"That Bitch"! I yelled kicking the wall in-front of me. I needed to get home right now before I might do something that I'll regret, so I ran back across the street and into my car as I ignored Gavin, Dez and the rest of the guys before driving of home.

Minutes later, I arrived at my house parking my car in-front of my porch before getting out and slamming my car door in anger.

I leaned against my car running my fingers through my hair, I guess Gavin was right about her, how could I be so stupid. I've never felt more heartbroken in my life and it wasn't a good feeling at all.

I opened my door as I strolled into my house, Luckily my parents wren't at home.

I sat down on my sofa as I covered my face with my hands thinking about what had just happened until I heard my door bell ring. I sighed to myself before going over to open it;

"Hey baby" Cassidy jumped in-front of me and I glared down at her in anger. She went to kiss me but I quickly turned my cheek.

"OK OK look I know that we haven't spoken in 2 days but I want you to know that I-I'm here for you" she expressed putting her hands on her chest. "Oh really?" I smirked walking inside my house as she followed.

"Yes I know I acted kinda like a bitch at the airport but baby I just want you to know that you're the first guy I've dated that's 2 years younger than me, Austin I've basically given my life to you baby" she muttered grinning at me.

I sighed to myself trying not to get caught up from the crap that was coming from her mouth.

"Where are you coming from?" I questioned as I distanced myself away from her. "Oh uhh... me and London you know the girl you met at the airport we just went shopping" she giggled walking closer to me.

"You know what I hate Cassidy?" I asked looking down at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You know what keeps me up at night? I questioned.

"What?".

"If there's one thing I hate, it's being lied to by somebody that I trust" I yelled taking her back a little. "Austin w-what's going on?" she asked nervously while twirling her hair.

"Who the fuck was that guy that you met and got in his car today?" I questioned glaring down at her. She looked at me with her mouth open; "A-Austin I can explain it's not what it looks like" she said grabbing my hand.

I quickly pushed her of me as she fell down on the sofa.

"What's there to explain ha that you're cheating on me" I yelled at her angrily. "Baby please" she begged slowly getting up.

"You whore" I sneered at her. "Get the fuck out of my house...we're threw".

"Y-You can't do that" she stuttered grabbing my arm. I said "Get the hell out" I shouted before picking up the vase on our table and throwing it at the wall. Cassidy looked at me terrified as she started to cry. I hissed at her sending her daggers and she quickly ran out of my house.

I sat down back on my sofa before realising that blood was dripping down from my hand, it must have been because of how hard I threw the vase.

I cursed to myself before getting out the first aid kit and wrapping it around my hand.

I grabbed my car keys of the table before strolling outside, I was still very much pissed of at Cassidy and I needed to take a drive and calm down a little.

 **~35 minutes later**

After taking a drive through the whole town, I found myself at Ally's house.

What am I doing here I thought to myself I don't want anything to happen between me and Ally again but she was the only person who could calm me down at a time like this, plus part of me really wanted to see her again.

I slowly walked out my car before going over to her front door

"Austin, what are you doing here is everything OK?" Penny asked widely opening the door for me to come in. "Uh yeah" I lied scratching my hair. "Is Ally here?" I asked looking around the living room.

"She's up in her room, I hope there's no problem".

"It's nothing to worry about and thanks" I turning to go to Ally's room.

"Ally"! I knocked on her room but no answer so I decide to barge in only to find her sleeping peacefully in her bed as she curled up into a ball. I smiled to myself before closing her door and walking over to her.

I bent down in-front of her as I slowly grasped her cheeks gazing deeply at her. "Why do you make it so hard for me to forget about you" I whispered sighing to myself.

"I love you Ally" I sighed before sitting down on her bed and running my fingers through my hair.

"Austin?" Ally whispered and I quickly looked down at her as she started to open her eyes, I hope she didn't hear what I said.

She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes before finally focusing on me. "You're here" she muttered holding onto my sleeve. "Yeah" I smiled before kissing her forehead. "I'll always be here".

Before I knew it, she threw herself onto me giving me a really tight hug. "Oh thank goodness I thought you were never coming to see me again I got really worried" she cried and I slowly pulled away from her as I laid on her bed.

"Cassidy cheated on me" I muttered gazing up at her ceiling.

"What"! she coughed "But how?".

"I saw her flirting with this other guy and then she got in his car" I sighed covering my face. It was still very hard to talk about.

"That's terrible I can't believe she would do that to you" she coughed as her face started to go red. "I don't care now it's over between us, I never want to see her ever again" I raised my voice angrily.

"What are you gonna do now?" Ally asked. I slowly lifted myself up sitting down besides her "I don't know" I whispered lightly. "Well whatever happens I just want you to be happy" she turned to me flashing me a huge smile that completely melted me.

I reached for my hand brushing the strand of hair of her cheeks, as it slides lightly passed my thumb. I slowly started to lean in before pressing her soft, red lips onto mine. I pull her body closer and embrace her holding her tightly against me feeling the race of our hearts.

I kissed her passionately with every second that passed and then it finally hit me; I was Kissing Ally Dawson.

I quickly pulled away before getting up and running my fingers through my hair, How could I let myself get caught up in another moment like this.

I turned around to face her as she blushed deeply looking up at me while brushing through her lips. I'm guessing that I just took her first kiss.

"Austin what do you think of me?" she asked quietly as she continued to blush even more. "You know how I feel don't you...Austin I'm in love-"

"Don't say it" I sighed turning my back to her.

"I'm in love with you" she muttered leaving me dazed.

"Austin you know that right I-"

"That's enough" I snapped rubbing my forehead. "Don't use that word so lightly when you don't mean it, it can really hurt someone's feelings" I said.

"B-But I do I may be only 16 but I know that what I feel for you is love, I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you I didn't want to say it sooner because of Cassidy" she muttered as a tear slowly flew down her eye.

As much as I love her and wanted to kiss her again and tell her that I have to remember that I can't get to attached again to her, There's only little time that she has left to live and I just can't go through that pain of losing someone I care about so deeply.

I just can't!

It killed me the way I treated her but it pained me even more to see her cry afterwards.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys so sorry for the late chapter I was really busy yesterday, Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

 **~4 weeks later**

Ever since Ally told me that she loved me a few weeks ago, I have avoided seeing her for not only my sake but hers. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about her day and night, every single minute of the day but I have to restrain myself as much as it pains me.

"God Cassidy leave me alone" I snapped not wanting anything to do with her. She's been trying to get back with me for the past few weeks and I've had enough.

"Just hear me out Austin I didn't cheat on you" she cried running after me.

I smirked to myself before turning back to look at her, "Yeah right" I sneered putting my hands into my pocket.

"You have to believe me I-I love you" she stuttered forcing a smile to her face. "Do you think I'm buying in all of your crap you whore" I yelled finally losing my patience with her. "We're never getting back together and that's final" I snapped as I put a cigarette in my mouth while walking away.

"He was my Ex boyfriend" she said and I slowly stopped in my tracks.

"It was his birthday and it was my first time seeing him after we broke up so I-"

"Wait wait wait" I laughed cutting her of. "So you're saying you got in his car because it was his birthday, then I supposed you would have gone to his house and fucked him over a merry Christmas" I hissed getting up in her face.

"Look what else do you want me to say al-right I've already told you the truth why won't you believe me" she cried gripping onto my shirt.

"Because I fucking hate liars and I don't wanna ever see you again or else I'll do something that'll really hurt you" I uttered removing her hand from my jacket before walking to my car and driving of.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to focus on the road.

I can't believe that she would cheat on me yet continue to lie to my face like it's nothing. What's worse is that I thought I'd feel a lot better after I stopped seeing Ally but I've been very depressed.

I miss her so much it hurts but I can't go back to her that would cause me even more pain. It's driving me crazy.

"Shit"! I cursed at the heavy traffic in-front of me, I rubbed my forehead in frustration before looking out my car window and my eyes slowly widened.

"Ally?" I whispered to myself gazing at a small girl wearing a white coat, it looked like her from behind so I slowly got out of my car walking over to the girl.

"Ally" I muttered putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" the girl asked bewildered backing away fro me. I sighed to myself; "I'm sorry I just thought you were someone else" I apologised gazing down at her before heading back inside my car.

 **~20 minutes later**

"Hey buddy where are you me and the guys have been waiting at the abandon house for almost an hour" Dez whined through the phone

I hissed as I opened my front door, "Look I can't today so just tell the guys that we'll do it another time" I said leaning back against my door. "Um this is the 4th time we've rescheduled this...Austin is something?" Dez asked worried.

I ran my fingers through my hair and was about to speak until I noticed something on the floor.

I bent down and slowly picked it up, It was a letter for me.

"Look Dez I'll call you back later al-right" and with that I hung up my phone before opening the letter. It read;

 _'Hi Austin this is Ally, I know that you don't want nothing to do with me again, but I really miss you. I've been to your house a few times but your mom said that you were out. How are you doing? I hope you haven't been getting into a lot of trouble though I won't be surprised if you have, I also know that you stopped seeing me because I'm dying...I don't blame you no one wants to get stuck looking after a sick girl with cancer. I hope you get this letter, I still love you and I wanna see you again'._

I read the letter over and over again as I sat down on my sofa.

I wanna see you to, I whispered to myself as I stuffed the letter in my pocket and ran outside to my car only to get stopped by an unexpected someone.

"Ally"!

She gazed up at me ecstatically while clutching onto her hands. I could tell that she was losing her hair slowly and that made me die even more on the inside.

A tear slowly flew down my cheek and I quickly embraced her into my arms tightly never wanting to let go

"I missed you too" I whispered in her ear

"Y-You read my letter" she cried into my chest.

"I'm sorry" I muttered as I slowly pulled away from her. "I'm sorry for abandoning you when you needed me the most" I stated. "No you don't have to be I understand" she cried gazing up at me.

"Even though I haven't seen you for 4 weeks my feeling hasn't changed Austin" Ally uttered. "I know" I whispered as I caressed her cheeks.

I looked down at her, her soft brown eyes already locked into mine. I brought my hand up to cup her cheeks and she nestled into my hand relaxing to my touch, and I slowly leaned in, with our lips parting slightly I looked into her eyes before kissing her passionately.

I wrapped my arm around her neck pulling her closer to me as our lips swayed together in perfect harmony, it felt like we were both pouring in everything we felt for each other into this one kiss and I couldn't be more happier at this point.

* * *

"Ally I'm not going to force you to do something that you're not ready for" I sighed wrapping a blanket around her.

She was about to speak up but was interrupted by my phone ringing, I slowly unwrapped my arms of her before answering it.

"Hello Austin sorry to call you but is Ally there with you I didn't know when she went out" Penny asked worriedly, I turned to look at Ally as she slowly lowered her head embarassed.

I guess she must have snuck out to see me.

"Uhh yeah" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh thank god I thought that something bad had happened, since it's really late do you mind if she stays over at your house and bring her back tomorrow, I know yoour mom and dad are out of town this week" she said.

"Sure I'll bring her back tomorrow" and with that I hung up the phone.

"Was that my mom?" Ally asked quietly. "Yes Ally you shouldn't have snuck out she sounded really worried" I scolded her.

"I'm sorry but I just had to see you again" she sighed looking at me, I sighed to myself, "Well it's 12 am we should go to bed" I yawned loudly and Ally giggled.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked al-ready climbing into my bed. "Sure Alls and I promise I won't try anything" I smirked at her licking my lips before walking over to her. She blushed deeply as she started to throw little punches in my chest, "I hate you" she sneered and I quickly grabbed her hand forcing her to look at me.

"I love you" I muttered holding onto her wrist.

Her mouth hung open as tears started flowing down quickly from her eyes, "Stop joking around Austin" she sniffed and I quickly pulled her in for a quick yet passionate kiss.

"Now do you believe me" I smirked as she blushed deeply while falling into my arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

 **~The Next Day**

I gazed out my bedroom window as I whiffed on a cigarette. Last night Ally had collapsed leaving me to panic but she had woken up and fallen into a deep sleep after that. This is exactly what I was afraid of but I just can't keep myself from her any more, I love her to much to do that.

"Austin" Ally muttered as she slowly wrapped her small arms around my waist from behind.

"I'm sorry about last night, I know I scared you and I didn't mean to" she sighed resting her forehead on my back.

"It's not your fault Alls so don't be sorry" I said with the cigarette between my lips before turning around and slowly stroking her cheeks as she beamed up at me, She's the only person that makes me happy right now and I really didn't want to lose her any time soon.

I bent down to kiss her until I heard my phone ring on my side table, I slowly pulled away from Ally as I made my way over there before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered sitting down on my bed.

"Hello Austin this is Penny I just wanted to ask if you can look Ally just for today I have an emergency at work that I need to go to" she said quickly.

"Uhh sure Miss Dawson no problem"

"Thank you I'll come pick her up in the evening...also could you help me wish her a happy birthday it's her 17th birthday, I'm running very late" and with that she hung up the phone.

What? I muttered in confusion as I looked at Ally. Why didn't she tell me that it was her birthday today.

"Was that my mom again?" Ally asked walking over to me.

"Yeah she said she had to work again for today and she'll come pick you up in the evening" I stated, "She also said that it was your birthday".

"Oh...right" she whispered rubbing her arm.

"Ally why didn't you tell me it's your birthday today?" I questioned looking up at her. "Well...I-I didn't think you'd care that much so I decided not to say anything" she said and I slowly stood up;

"You're right I wouldn't have cared at all but now that I poured out all my feelings to you, I want no secrets between us" I said raising my voice a little at her.

"Secrets?...since when do you ever tell me anything" she coughed. "You didn't tell me your birthday Dez did and being because I love you so much I threw you a party I shouldn't have because of the way you've treated me all this while but I just couldn't help myself" she snapped.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair, "Look I'm sorry I just got carried away there" I muttered pulling her into a hug.

"Of course this means that we have to celebrate it now" I smirked slowly pulling away from her.

"Oh it's OK Austin you don't have to do that" she laughed shaking her head. "Why not?" I asked. "W-Well I really haven't celebrated my birthday with anyone else apart from my mom and died before he-"

"Before he what?" I asked curiously as I sat down on my bed pulling Ally onto my lap. I didn't really know much about her dad at all.

"Before h-he" she stuttered as she began to cry, "Before he died..."

"Ally I'm so sorry" I whispered holding onto her waist as I wiped away her tears with my thumb.

"It's OK Austin it's not your fault" she sniffed, "It's just been really hard for me and my mom since he died, she's done her best to raise me all on her own and I just don't wanna leave her all alone and cause her so much pain again like when my dad died" she cried leaving me lost for words.

"Don't talk like that Ally" I muttered holding in all of my tears, "You're a strong girl and you're one of the most cheerful energetic girls I've ever seen" I said which made her chuckle a little. "Like I said before you don't look to good when you cry, so show me that smile" I said grabbing her chin so that she could look into my eyes.

She rubbed her nose before gazing into my eyes and a smile slowly crept up on her lips. "That's my girl" I said before kissing her cheek.

"Now hurry we gotta go" I said as I slowly removed her from my lap. "To where?" she asked wiping the last few tears away from her eyes.

I slowly walked up to her as I leaned in closer to her face; "I'm gonna give you the best birthday of your life...and that's a promise" I said grinning at her.

* * *

Ally and I talked and laughed as I made a 'U' turn in my car.

"Thanks for taking me to the cafe Austin" Ally giggled stuffing her mouth with blueberry muffins, "Be careful or you'll get fat" I teased turning to smirk at her as she playfully rolled her eyes at me.

"That's not the only place I'm taking you today" I said parking my car down the street at me and my gang's hang out spot.

"Austin where is this place?" she asked looking around the bad neighbourhood. "Uhh just wait in the car al-right I'll be back I just have to take care of a few things" I said getting out of the car.

"Please hurry" she muttered quietly pulling me back, "I promise" I smiled as I quickly kissed her hand before walking out of my car.

"Austin" Dez yelled my name as I slowly approached my gang members.

"Good to see you again man it's been like forever" he laughed, "You to man" I said as we did our special handshake.

"Austin we heard that you broke up with Cassidy" Trent said, "How did you guys know?" I questioned getting out a lighter. "Everyone's been talking about it we heard rumours that you hit her and raped her" Eliot stated.

"What the fuck?" I cursed in angrily, "Who did you hear that from?" I asked running my feelings through my hair frustrated. I can't believe that bitch was al-ready spreading false rumours about me.

"We pretty much heard it from everyone and people are saying that her older brother Michael is looking for you and is gonna beat you up" said Dallas.

"I'd like to see that son of a bitch try" I smirked as I turned to see the guys scratching their heads nervously. "What's the matter with y'all" I asked confused.

"Austin remember those group of guys from Uni that we beat up last year well her brother's the leader of the gang, and we heard that he's coming for us aswell" Dez said as he started to panic.

"You guys make me wanna kiss your asses right now" I spat out at them. "Are you forgetting who we are, are you forgetting who I am?" I yelled at them. "We're the most feared gang in town, we've injured people, we've broken the law and we get all the chicks" I said slapping their heads.

"If Cassidy's scum brother and his loser gang wants a fight then we'll give them a fight they'll remember for the rest of their fucking lives am I right" I yelled once more and they all quickly nodded.

"And we'll be right by your side like we've always been man" said Dez patting my shoulder.

"Good, now I gotta go and if you hear anything else tell me and I'll get to the bottom of this crap" I uttered still pissed of as I bumped fist with them before strolling to my car.

"Is everything OK?" Ally asked as I got in the driver's seat of my car. I ignored her as I ran my fingers through my hair leaning back on my chair.

"Austin?" she muttered my name and I slowly looked over at her;

"Don't worry about it al-right today's your birthday" I smiled before kissing her forehead. "Yes but I can't really be happy if I know that you're not...what happened?" she asked eagerly.

It amazes me how she always puts other people first before, how she cares about my happiness more than anything it's one of the reasons why I fell for her.

"You don't have to worry about me Alls I said stroking some of her hair. "A-Are you sure?" she said nestling into my hands and I quickly nodded. "Why don't we go to the music store, I have to talk to Gavin real quick and I promise we'll do whatever you want after that" I smirked, "That sounds great I haven't seen Gavin in weeks" she muttered before drinking from her juice box.

"Then let's go" I said before driving of to the music store.

 **~15 minutes later**

Me and Ally walked into the music store hand in hand as we searched for Gavin.

"There he is" Ally said pointing to him talking to a girl, I smirked to myself deciding to embarrass him;

"Hey Gavin how did you find this one?" I said looking at the girl who looked like a cheap hooker from down the street, "Excuse me" the girl hissed chewing on her gum, "Who is this?" she asked turning to Gavin as he glared over at me.

"He's just messing around al-right I'll see you later Natalya" he smirked at her, "It's Natalie" she hissed and me and Ally looked at each other trying to hold n our laughs.

"Oh uhh-" "Just forget it Gavin" she hissed at him before walking out the store.

"What the hell did you do that for man?" Gavin sighed throwing his hands in the air. "Oh c'mon dude look at her we both know you were just trying to get laid" I laughed at him. "I uhh actually liked her and I don't go for girls that way any more" he said walking out of the counter.

"Of course you have buddy" I chuckled sarcastically slapping his shoulder.

"What about you look how many girls you've fuc-"

I quickly covered Ally's ears as I glared over at Gavin. "Whatever let's just forget about it" I hissed at him.

"Hey Ally how are you?" Gavin said quickly turning his attention to Ally. "I'm fine Gavin and don't listen to him he doesn't know anything" said Ally grinning up at me. "I'm right here" I said in a d'uh tone rolling my eyes at her".

Gavin quickly pulled Ally in for a hug as he raised his middle finger up at me trying to get me jealous, I quickly pulled Ally away from him as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Hey back of al-right she's mine" I snapped at him as he looked at me shocked.

I looked down at Ally as she started to go really red and I smirked to myself before pulling her in closer.

"Oh Gavin I need to talk to you about something" I said to him and he nodded. "Ally can you give us a minute please?" I said to her "Sure" she smiled before walking over to the big piano.

I smirked to myself as I watched her play before being interrupted by Gavin.

"Austin"! he snapped waving his hands in-front of my face and I quickly pushed him of annoyed.

"So I guess you told her how you felt ha?" he asked turning to me. "Actually she told me first and I gotta say man I was pretty surprised" I chuckled to myself. "Really, I know you're slow to figure things out but I thought this would be a no brainer, Me, Dez and Trish al-ready knew about it the only person that didn't know was you" he said patting my shoulder.

"If you hurt her Austin I swear to God I'll fucking kill you" he smirked before drinking a bottle of his water.

"Relax idiot...it's her birthday today" I uttered turning to look at her. "Really why didn't you tell me I would've gotten her something" he whined while scratching the back of his head.

"I would've probably threw it away afterwards but that's not important right now man we got a problem" I said seriously. "Dude what is it, is it something to do with the gang?" he asked eagerly.

"Well you know how I broke up with Cassidy sh-"

"About time you dumped her man she's changed a lot since HighSchool" he said cutting me of "She's been spreading loads of rumours about you".

"So you heard ha" I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "Everyone's been talking about it and if her so called brother wants to fight then you can count me in" he said and I smiled over at him.

"Thanks man" I said fist bumping him.

"Oh and take it easy on him, we don't want another person in the hospital" he muttered and we both burst out laughing.

I looked over at Ally to see her smiling at me softly while playing the piano. I winked at her as she quickly blushed before blowing me a kiss and going back to play the piano.

I slipped my hands into my pocket as I continued to stare at her, after everything we've been threw together and all the shit I put her through she deserves to be happy before it's too late.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

"Austin are you OK, you've been quiet the entire time we've been here?" Ally asked worriedly reaching for my hand from across the table.

"I don't do well in places like this Ally" I hissed looking around the restaurant that she had dragged us to, it was full of rich people and it absolutely made me sick.

"What are you talking about this place is beautiful and it it my birthday" Ally smiled before taking a sip of her juice. "Whatever" I sighed leaning back on my chair as I waited for her to finished eating.

A couple minutes later when Ally was done, I paid the check and we quickly left the restaurant.

"Hey Ally come here I wanna show you something" I said leading her down the beach that was facing the restaurant and she gasped at what she saw, even though it was already 8 pm and now dark she still seemed amazed.

"Wow Austin...this is even better than the beach in Hawaii" she gasped kicking her feet in the sand, I spotted it while we were coming here and thought that you might like it I smirked as I quickly pecked her soft lips.

"Can we stay here for a little bit I know that my mom said that she'll be back at 10 to pick me up...but I just wanna stay here with you" she said holding onto my waist. "Why not" I said swinging my hand over her shoulder as we gazed at the waves.

"Austin what do you see in me?" Ally asked nuzzling up in my chest, "What do you mean?" I asked while stroking her hair.

"Well, I'm not as pretty as Cassidy an-"

"Woo woo wait a minute" I laughed cutting her off, "Do you really think I'm that shallow" I said and she raised her eye at me.

"OK I guess I only dated girls for their looks before in the past b-but you make me feel something inside and it confuses me sometimes, you drive me wild Ally" I explained and she smiled up at me softly.

"It's so weird I never planned for this to happen between us" I sighed.

She slowly pulled away from me, "Austin I still want you to be happy, e-even when I'm de-"

"For fuck sakes Ally" I cursed as she jumped up a little. "Stop talking like that al-right it doesn't matter what the doctor said you're a strong girl and you're gonna beat this thing" I hissed annoyed turning my back to her.

"Please don't be mad at me again I'm sorry" she pleaded holding onto my jacket. "I need some space for a little bit OK" I sighed as I removed her hand of my jacket and walked down the beach leaving her all alone.

It really pisses me of when she talks like that, what's worse is that she constantly has to remind me how she's gonna be out my life sooner or later and that's what I'm afraid of.

"Shit"! I cursed running my fingers through my hair as I turned around to see a group of guys approaching Ally, and I quickly ran back to her.

"Who the hell are you freaks?" I yelled pushing a terrified Ally behind me.

"Are you Austin Moon?" One of the guys asked removing his hat. "Yeah...who are yo-"

Before I could finish my sentence he had punched me in the face causing me to stumble down on the sand. "Austin"! Ally screeched as she knelt besides me.

I grasped the side of my mouth as blood started to drip down from it. "Grab my phone from the back of my pocket and run of and go call Gavin and Dez to come over here quick" I whispered to Ally getting up a little. "B-But" she cried looking up at me, "Just trust me al-right now do it" I said and she quickly grabbed my phone out of my back pocket before running off.

"I'm gonna kill you for what you did to my sister you little punk" he snapped getting out a gun. W-Was this Cassdisy's older brother that the guys were telling me about.

"Is that the best you got, and your sister's a liar" I smirked slowly getting up as he glared at me angrily.

"Oh and you think I haven't been shot before you bastard that shit doesn't scare me at all" I snapped pointing at his gun before pointing to my ribs where I had been shot 2 years ago.

"Why don't you send all your boys away and let's handle this one on one like men" I said to him.

"I know what your planning Austin Moon and I also know a lot about you. You think you're the big guy around here, after tonight I'm gonna end you" he spat in my face. I wiped the blood of my mouth before swinging a punch at him, I went to punch him again but was quickly attacked by his gang.

I covered my face as they continued to beat me mercifully on the sand.

"Where's the rest of your gang Austin ha?" he laughed, "Hold him up guys" he demanded and they quickly pulled me up holding on tightly to my arms.

Cassidy's brother went to punch me in the stomach but I quickly countered it as I kicked him in the groin before trying to fight my way out all his gang before being slapped in the face with the gun.

I was already weak and couldn't move, I was coughing up blood and hat was worse is that I could hardly see because of my swollen eyes.

With all my strength, I slowly lifted myself up to see if anyone was coming until I spotted Ally at the top of the beach crying while covering her mouth in fear. Please don't come down here Ally please I whispered to myself gazing at her.

"Is that your little girlfriend I thought you'd have better taste in chicks" he said and his gang joined him in laughter, "A-Atleast she's not a fucking whore like your sister" I said earning another kick to my stomach.

"Watch your mouth pretty boy or I'll shoot you right now I swear to God" he snapped holding the gun up to the side of my head.

"No"! I heard Ally yell as she fell to the floor crying.

"Get her guys" said Cassidy's brother. "No d-don't touch her" I muttered before blacking out.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see Gavin, Dez, Trish, Elliott, Trent and Dallas looking down at me.

"He's waking up" said Dez and they all sighed in relief.

I looked down at my chest to see my ribs bandaged up. "What happened" I groaned in utter pain.

"Ally called me and said that you were in big trouble so I rallied the guys together and don't worry we took care of Michael and his gang" Gavin explained wiping blood of his face, "And then we took you back to your house".

Oh that's right, I was beaten up. Damn! I've never felt so weak and pathetic in all my life, I'll definetely get my revenge.

I slowly lifted myself up with all of my strength. "The next time I see that mother fuc-"

"Maybe you should get some rest" said Trish pushing me back down on my sofa as I winced in pain glaring up at her.

"Thank you guys" I sighed holding onto my ribs. "It's no problem man we'll do anything for you" said Trent and I smiled over at him.

"I can't wait to get back at them" I winced in pain, "And we'll be right there with you" said Dez.

"Where's Ally?" I asked lifting myself up and looking around. "I heard talking is he awake?" Ally asked running down my stairs as she quickly made her way over to me engulfing me in a tight hug.

Ally I winced and she quickly let go of me. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that you're OK" she cried holding onto my cheeks before giving me a long and passionate kiss. I quickly kissed back holding onto her waist.

"So we're gonna go" Gavin said interrupting us and I slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow man and get some rest" said Gavin as he fist bump me. Me and Ally quickly said our goodbyes to the rest of the guys before we were finally alone.

We sat in comfortable silence for minutes until she decided to speak up;

"Austin...you're in a gang?" she asked looking down at me. I sighed to myself before looking away from her, "Look I get it if you want nothing to do with me any more" I hissed annoyed.

"I-I was just shocked to find out b-but that doesn't mean my feelings for you have changes" she smiled running er fingers through my blonde locks. "I still love you because I know under that tortured soul that you have a good heart".

"I'm sorry for scaring you back there" I muttered taking her hand. "I was so scared I thought they were really going to shoot you" she cried gasping for air.

"It's OK Alls breath" I said lifting my hand to pat her back before looking at the time as it read '11:15 pm'.

"Ally didn't your mom come to pick you up?" I asked confused. "Well she was on her way but I used your phone to tell her that I'll be back tomorrow I didn't tell her about what happened, I just need to be with you for tonight" she explained.

"I don't mind you being here for one more night" I smirked resting my hand on her lap and she blushed deeply before looking down.

"Austin can I ask you one more question" she said playing with my fingers. "What is it?" I asked her eagerly.

"Well...who was that guy that attacked you?" she questioned and I chuckled to myself,

"Don't worry about it Ally and I promise that I'll do my best to protect you next time" I said as I pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"I love you" she whispered gazing down at me and I smiled at her.

"I love you too".

* * *

 **A/N: Aww! for those of you wandering Austin & Ally are now boyfriend and Girlfriend sort of XD. Don't forget to review and I'll be uploading the next chapter by tomorrow. Peace out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

 **~1 week later**

Ally and her mom were going for her usual check up today at the hospital and I couldn't help but accompany them.

"She's doing a lot better but there's still a 50/50 chance" The doctor concluded and I smiled to myself. "Oh thank god Doctor you don't know how much I appreciate it I'll continue to take care of her and hope for the best" said Penny ecstatic.

"Austin could you go check on Ally she's been at the toilet for a while now" said Penny turning to face me. "Sure" I muttered before getting up and walking out of the doctor's room.

I walked down the corridor avoiding eye contacts with nurses and sick patients until I finally reached the ladies bathroom only to see something unexpected.

Ally and Cassidy seemed to be having a conversation, so I hid in the corner as I listened carefully to what they were saying. God what does Cassidy want now, why couldn't she just leave me and Ally alone.

"I-I should be heading back" Ally stuttered quickly walking past her but got pulled back by Cassidy,

"You mean to Austin...I saw you guys arrive here earlier on with your mom" said Cassidy looking down at Ally with hatred, I want to jump in so bad but part of me couldn't.

"I heard that you guys are a couple now" she stated laughing as Ally looked her annoyed. "Anyways I don't really care about that because I know that me and Austin will get back together I just need you to tell him I'm sorry and that the rumours he heard didn't come from me" she said. Bull shit!

"I'm sorry I c-can't do that" Ally stuttered while playing with her fingers.

"Why not?" Cassidy hissed at her.

"Because it won't mean anything coming from me and I can't lie to Austin...I love hi-"

"Oh whatever" Cassidy snapped cutting her off, "What are you like 16 or 17, do you even know the kinda guy Austin is; he's a player and a bad boy he's only dating you because he feels sorry for you" she smirked and I gritted my teeth in anger.

"That's not true"! Ally said raising her voice at her, "You don't what me and Austin have been threw together and you think he's even gonna look at you again with what you're brother did to him" she snapped.

What how did she know that?!

"I had nothing to do with that OK why would I tell my brother to go beat up Austin when I love him" Cassidy snapped getting up in Ally's face.

"You don't know what love is...I may not be as old as you but I understand how I feel" Ally yelled before coughing. "Please stay away from him I don't want you to keep hurting him any more" said Ally before turning her back to walk away.

"Oh and like you don't constantly hurt him every day and how dare you tell me what to do!" Cassidy yelled raising her hand to hit Ally.

"That's enough"! I yelled jumping in as I pushed Cassidy away causing her to fall on the ground.

"Haven't I told you to stay away from me you bitch and do you think I've forgotten what your brother did to me ha?" I yelled pointing to my black eye and bandaged arm.

"Austin I had nothing to do with it I-"

"Cut the crap"! I yelled even more drawing some attention to us, "If you think that we're ever getting back together then there's something seriously wrong with you".

I looked down at Cassidy as she pretended to cry before running away.

"Austin!" Ally shrieked wrapping her arms around my waist but I quickly pushed her off.

"What the hell were you doing talking to her?" I shouted losing my temper. "S-She came up to me" Ally said lowering her head, "And you didn't try to walk away?" I asked again as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I did bu-"

"You know what forget about it"! I snapped cutting her off, "Let's just go we have to meet Gavin, Dez and Trish at the camp spot" I hissed walking away from her as she slowly followed.

Me, Ally, Gavin, Dez and Trish all agreed to go camping for the weekend and me and Ally are supposed to be there in an hours time.

"Oh there you guys are" Penny chuckled walking out the doctor's room.

"Is there something wrong honey?" she asked turning to Ally. "O-Oh nothing mom I'm fine" said Ally forcing a brave smile to her face before looking over at me, I rolled my eyes from her as I slipped my hands into my pocket. I was still very much pissed of at what just happened.

"Al-right so when are you 2 leaving then?" Penny asked looking up at me.

"Right now mom we have to be there in an hour" Ally answered grinning up at her mother.

"Of course, do you have everything you need?" she asked worriedly, "Yes mom it's in Austin's car and don't be worried it's just for the weekend" Ally smiled softly as she held on to her mom's hand before walking outside with me.

"I'll see you on Sunday dear" Penny said waving at us before I quickly drove of in my car.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes till Ally slowly put her hand on my lap as she turned her body sideways to face me.

"I'm sorry" she whispered while gazing up at me. Still in anger I quickly removed her hand from my lap before turning back to focus on the road; "I'm not in the mood for that right now, I'm driving!" I hissed as I took one arm of the steering wheel and ran it threw my hair.

She looked up at me hurt before turning away and resting her head on the window. I sure hope we get there quickly.

* * *

45 minutes later we arrived at the camp spot to see Gavin, Trish and Dez already waiting for us.

"There you guys are we've been waiting for like forever" Dez chuckled walking over to us, "We're early idiot" I hissed before slamming my car door shut.

"Woo Woo, what got you so angry all of a sudden?" he asked and I ignored him before walking over to where they al-ready laid out the table.

"Ally how did the check-up go?" asked Trish running over to her. "I-It went well" Ally smiled hugging her, "Are you sure?" Trish asked again raising an eye as Ally nodded quickly. I could tell that she was trying really hard to hold in her tears from pouring out.

While Ally and Trish were busy talking I quickly pulled Gavin and Dez into woods to ask them a serious question.

"What is it man?" Gavin asked sitting down on a tree branch.

"Who the hell told Ally about Cassidy's brother" I said raising my voice at the both of them. Gavin quickly put a cigarette in his mouth before looking over at Dez who scratched his head and looked away.

"Dez"?! I raised my eye at him angrily while folding my arms.

"OK it was me only because she wanted to know really badly and it doesn't matter anyway she's not gonna do anything" he said.

"You realise that if you tell Ally what she needs to know she'll stop at nothing to make sure that it's all settled" I yelled at him. "Austin calm down, I'll talk to her and tell her not to do anything to dangerous" Gavin said whiffing his cigarette in my direction.

I sighed to myself while running my fingers through my messy blonde hair before walking back with Gavin and Dez following.

"What was all that shouting?" Trish questioned sitting down at the table with Ally, they were sitting down at the table al-ready eating so we quickly joined them.

"Hey Trish do you wanna go swimming in the lake tonight?" Dez asked taking a bite out of his chicken. "Why would I wanna do that?" Trish hissed rolling her eyes at him. If I didn't know them there's no way I'd think that they were dating each other.

"I was just asking" he sighed at her.

"I'm gonna walk around a little guys" Ally muttered as she slowly got up and walked away.

"Wait Ally"! said Gavin as he quickly pulled her back before glaring over at me. "Is there something the matter?" he asked gazing up at her. "N-No everything's f-fine" Ally stuttered avoiding my gaze as tears started to come down from her eyes.

"Knock it of Ally"! I hissed looking over at her, "You won't get what you want by crying all the time". She smacked her lips together as she quickly grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and threw it at me;

"I hate you"! she spat out angrily, "Why can't you ever look at me the same way I look at you, why can't you love me the same way I love you"! she yelled before running off into the woods.

I sighed to myself while rubbing my head in frustration as I watched her run off. I can't believe after all this time she still don't know how I feel about her, well...I can't really blame her.

"Dude what the hell"! Gavin shouted getting up, "How could you say that to her you of all people should know how sensitive she is".

"Look I get it all right I fucking messed up" I snapped as I quickly threw my plate to the floor and kicked my seat away in anger before storming of away from the 3 of them.

 **~30 minutes later**

"Austin"! Trish hissed marching up to me as I smoked a cigarette while sitting down.

"What"! I murmured before rubbing my eyes. "What? your girlfriend's in the woods somewhere, it's 7 pm and you can say is 'What'" she mocked me as she snatched the cigarette from my mouth and threw it at the ground.

"What did you do that for?" I questioned rolling my eyes away from her.

"Go find her idiot, this is the 2nd time that she's ran away from us all because of you. Some boyfriend you are" she hissed rolling her eyes at me before walking away.

She's right I sighed to myself before getting up and walking into the woods to look for Ally.

I don't mean to snap at her and hurt her feelings occasionally, it's just that Cassidy really got to me and I ended up taking it out on Ally. Plus it's just who I am, I always find it so hard to be nice to someone, ever since middle school ,I've been that way I just can't help it!

"Ally"! I yelled her name hoping that she would respond but nothing, what made it worse was that it started to rain. I sighed to myself as I continued to search for her.

After what seemed like forever lurking around the woods, I went to yell Ally's name once more but was interrupted by small cries and sniffles coming from behind me,

I quickly turned around and ran behind the tree where I saw Ally sitting down as she cried in her arms not caring that it was al-ready raining heavily from the sky. I sighed as I slowly bent down to her before taking of my jacket and wrapping it over her head.

"You'll catch a cold Alls let's go back" I said extending my hand out to her as I wiped away the water sprinkling down on my face.

"Leave me alone"! she cried as she quickly got up and tried to run away again, but I quickly pulled her back as I wrapped my arm around her from behind so she won't escape.

"Just leave me alone" she sobbed into her hands. I slowly rested my chin at the back of her head; "I can't do that" I whispered holding onto her tightly.

"Why"?! "You don't love me any way" she cried trying to struggle out of me. I quickly spun her around so that she was facing me before holding onto her waist and grabbing her chin so that she could look into my eyes.

"You fool" I sighed as I slowly grasped her lips.

"Ally I love you more than anything right now, you're my whole world, I just have a hard time showing it. I never thought that I'll ever fall in love in my life so it's kinda new to me but I'll try to let you know each day how much I care about you and I'm sorry for the way I treated you back there and in the hospital" I uttered pulling her in closer.

"You mean that?" she sniffed looking up at me.

"Yeah" I whispered before leaning down and kissing her softly yet passionately.

I quickly picked her up before backing her against the tree behind us, as we went into a heated make out session.

I let her soft lips tangle with mine and my arms wrap strongly around her waist protectively holding her close to me. My head is speeding with adrenaline and my mind was lost in this heated moment with the girl I love.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

 **~The Next Day**

"Hey guys have you seen Dez?" Trish asked walking up to us as we ate breakfast.

"No we haven't seen him since morning" Ally answered as she brought me a stack of pancakes before sitting on my lap. I wrapped my arm strongly around her waist as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Ugh look guys I know you made up but could you help me find this dork...wherever he is?" Trish asked resting her hand on her hips. Even though she treated him like crap most of the time she cared deeply about him.

"It's not like him to get up so early and wander off, normally he would wake us all up right?" asked Gavin and I quickly nodded.

"What an idiot" Trish sighed folding her arms.

"Hey it's OK Trish give him time I'm sure he just went to make a phone call or something" said Ally as she slowly got up from my lap before walking over to Trish and comforting her.

"For now let's go swimming in the lake"! I said taking of my shirt.

"Sounds good" said Gavin "C'mon Trish I'm sure it'll clear your mind for a while" Gavin chuckled leading a stressed out Trish in the direction of the lake.

I looked back at Ally as she lowered her head while stroking her arm

"What's the matter Alls?" I asked lifting her chin up.

"Nothing I-I just d-don't like togoswimming" she said quickly smiling afterwards

"What?" I asked confused raising my eye at her. She sighed at me looking away from me;

"I don't like to go swimming" she muttered quietly before looking up at me. "Why not, everyone loves swimming" I smirked looking down at her.

"I can't Austin I-I...I'm really self conscious" she muttered wiping some crumbs of her skirt. I looked at her dumbfounded as I sat down pulling her onto my lap again.

"Ally are you really worried about what the rest of the guys would say?" I asked her, "You're beautiful and you have a beautiful and sexy body" I said licking my lips and she blushed lightly before playfully punching my arm.

"Now can we go and swim?" I asked as I got up pulling her with me, she quickly nodded and I grabbed her hand as we both strolled in the direction of the lake.

"So what were you guys doing?" Gavin question as he swam backwards in the water. "Fuck off"! I hissed at him before turning to Ally. "You ready?" I asked grasping her cheeks. She nestled into my hand as she slowly nodded, and we both got in.

I held onto Ally's waist from behind as we walked over to Trish.

"I called him a minute ago but still no answer" Trish groaned throwing her arms in the air and into the water, splashing both me and Ally.

"I'm sure he'll come back" said Ally nuzzling up in my chest, "Well it better be soon then".

 **~15 minutes later**

The 4 of us got out of the water, dried ourselves up and walked back to the camp spot to see Dez sitting down on one of the chairs. He looked really grump and pissed of for some strange reason, it was very rare seeing Dez like this.

"Dez where have you been I've been trying to find out where you were all morning" Trish groaned running up to him.

"Yeah buddy what other weird stuff were you doing this morning" Gavin laughed and I quickly joined in earning a glare from Ally.

"Well since you're here I don't have to worry about you again idiot"! Trish snarled and me and Gavin snickered before walking over to Dez, "C'mon buddy let's go it was your idea that we go camping so let's have fun" I said putting my arm around him.

He quickly pushed my arm away before getting up,

"Is that what you guys think of me?" he questioned slipping his hands into his pocket and we all quickly glanced at each other.

"What are you talking about man?" I chuckled raising my eye at him.

"I guess I'm just a big idiot to you guys ha" he muttered looking down at the ground.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Dez you're the biggest moron I've ever seen but you're still my best friend" I smiled. I was expecting Dez to laugh it off and go back to being himself but instead he pushed my hand of again.

"What the fuck is the matter with you today?" I snapped at him.

"You wanna know what...I'm tired of all this I'm tired of being the idiot around here you guys treat me like I'm trash and even my own girlfriend doesn't pay attention to me"! Dez yelled and we all looked at each other shocked. That's the first time I've ever seen him lose it since like forever.

"How can you say that Dez if I didn't pay attention to you then why would I have gone out with you for 2 years and still be going out with you now" she walked closer to him folding her arms.

"Bull shit Trish! I've known Ally for 3 months and she's more nice to me than you ever were" he snapped. "What are you trying to say Dez?" Trish questioned looking up at the tall ginger boy.

He took a deep breath before speaking up;

"I wanna break up" he uttered leaving us all shocked and speechless.

"F-Fine then if that's what you want" Trish muttered trying to hold in her tears from coming out.

"No"! said Ally as she rushed towards Dez and Trish, "Dez what are you saying, you guys can't break up you're meant for each other. Dez I know Trish has some issues but she needs you and she loves you very much and Dez you need her twice as much so you guys can't do this"! Ally cried grabbing both their hands.

Me and Gavin looked at each other guilty before looking away.

"Ally I think this is what's b-best" Trish stuttered wiping away the tears that were flowing down her eyes.

"B-But you can't do this, Dez say something" Ally snarled looking up at him. Dez slowly removed Ally's hand away from his wrist, "Just stop it Ally" he muttered before putting his hands into his pocket and walking of into the woods.

"Trish?" Ally turned to the small Latina hoping for a little something.

"I need to be alone Ally" Trish sniffed letting go of her hand before walking inside her tent.

"Guys we need to think of something before they broke up for Good" she cried running up to us. "We?" Gavin asked confused.

"Look Ally you heard them they're not getting back together so stop trying to fix what's already broken" I hissed at her. She gazed at the 2 of us bitterly smacking her lips together.

"Fine! you guys might give up easily but I can't give up on the people I care about" she snapped at us before running inside Trish's tent.

"Do you think she's mad at us?" Gavin asked sighing to himself.

"There it is Gavin" I smiled gazing at Trish's tent. "There what is?" Gavin asked looking at me bewildered.

"That's why I fell in love with her man" I drifted off. "She's so passionate about every little thing, she always wants things to be perfect and she wants everyone to be happy even though she's not necessarily happy her self" I explained.

"She sure is great" Gavin uttered patting my back.

"I don't wanna lose her man" I muttered as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey let's not talk about that right now al-right...let's just go talk to Dez, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said on purpose" said Gavin.

I nodded and we both walked into the woods to see Dez sitting down on a log as he gazed down at the lake.

"What's up buddy?" we asked sitting besides him.

"Leave me alone guys" he sighed rubbing his head.

"What made you freak out back there?" I asked him, "The Dez I know wouldn't say those things and break up with the girl he's been in love with since kindergarten what's going on?" I questioned.

"Look I-I just" he sighed unable to finish his sentence.

"I just feel like sometimes I'm over shadowed by you and Gavin" he said, "You guys are both cool and handsome and when people look at me they just think 'Oh here comes another freak'" he sighed.

"Dude I will kill for a relationship like the one you have with Trish, I've had bad luck with girls nearly all my life" said Gavin putting his arm around Dez for comfort.

"You're different buddy and that's what makes you special" I uttered while patting his back.

"Besides it was your idea to start the gang in the first place" I said.

"Uh No Austin that was your idea, you hated being pushed around by everyone so you decided to start the gang and being the good friend that I am...I supported you all through out" he stated.

"Yeah but look at where we are now I couldn't have done it without you man and despite all the fucking bastards that want us dead we're still at the top" I smiled.

"Thanks" he said as a small smile crept upon his cheeks.

"What are you gonna do about Trish" Gavin asked getting straight to the point. "Sure she's not the nicest girl in the world, in-fact she's a total bitch and not to mention-"

"Fuck Gavin shut it"! I cut him off while glaring at him.

"What I'm trying to say is that you can't break up with her, think of how depressed you'll be later on, you went through all that trouble;e 2 years ago to get her to be your girlfriend and now you wanna end it" said Gavin furiously.

"Of course I still love Trish guys but I wanna give it some time" he said getting up from the log.

"I think you should go talk to her before Ally loses it soon" I chuckled.

"You're right" he said turning to walk back, "Oh and Austin you're really lucky to have her" he said before walking away.

"I know" I whispered to myself clasping my hands together before getting up.

I looked down at Gavin as he frowned while gazing down at the lake. Even though I had a hard time reading most people, I could read Gavin like a book and I always knew what he was thinking about.

"Don't worry man I'm sure you'll find a perfect girl someday" I smirked before slapping his back which sent him to the floor.

He quickly got up and wiped the dust of him, "You mean Ally" he smirked at me and my smile quickly disappeared.

"I was kidding calm down" he laughed surrendering his hands in the air.

"I'm sure you were" I muttered walking over to him and putting him in a headlock before releasing him as we both laughed it off and walked back to the camp spot to see Ally sitting down alone.

Her eyes lit up as she saw me.

"Where's Dez and Trish?" I asked looking around as I walked closer to her.

"They went into town to talk things threw" she answered walking up to me, "Thanks Austin for talking to him and making him come back to his senses" she beamed giving me a quick peck on my lips.

"What about me, I helped to" Gavin uttered pointing to his cheek.

"Dude"! I turned to look at him seriously which caused him and Ally to laugh.

* * *

"Guys wake up"!

I slowly opened my eyes to see Dez and Trish shaking me and Ally as we laid in the floor. I guess we both fell asleep waiting for them.

I looked at my watch tiredly as my eyes widened, "What the fuck guys it's nearly 12 in the morning" I snapped at them trying not to wake Ally up but it was too late.

"Austin what is it" she yawned rubbing her eyes before looking over at Trish and Dez.

She quickly shot up from the ground; "You guys were gone for a really long time, so what did you guys decide, are you back together?" she asked eagerly grinning at them. Geez where did she suddenly get all that energy from.

I slowly got up ruffling my hair as I listened to them.

"Actually Ally we've decided to take things a little slower so we don't get into any mishap again...for now we've decided to just be friends" said Trish smiling up at Dez as he nodded.

Ally looked at the both of them shocked not saying a word, I didn't blame her they've known each other since they were 4 and they're taking about taking things slow!

"Well we should head to bed it is really late, night guys" they said before walking into their tents.

I quickly pulled Ally in for a hug as I flung my hand on her neck.

"Austin...did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly while looking up at me.

"No Alls you didn't do anything I think they just need some more time to sort things out for themselves" I stated stroking her hair.

"I hope they do" she muttered nuzzling up in my chest as she gazed at the dark woods not saying another word. I wish that she would just forget about the whole situation even for a little while but she's Ally and she won't rest until everything's perfect,

And that's one of the reasons what I love about her.


	25. Chapter 25

**This would be a filler chapter that would have a big surprise at the end, I promise I'll write more next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story lol!**

* * *

The Next morning we were all packing to go home as this was our last day using the camp spot and I couldn't wait to just head home. Ever since last night Ally has been really angry with Trish and Dez but she tries not to show it that much.

"Hey man I have to head home quick my cousin just texted and said that she's coming over" said Gavin walking up to me.

"You mean the insanely hot one?" I asked smirking to myself.

"Yes, she also thinks that you're a cocky hot-headed bastard with no meaning of life" he smirked and my smile slowly disappeared, "Whatever" I rolled my eyes before putting the rest of my stuff at the boot of my car.

"See you later man" he said slapping my shoulder before getting in his car and driving off.

"Ally are you ready to go?" I yelled and she quickly nodded as she came running towards me with the folded tents.

"Wait you guys are leaving now?" Trish asked walking up to us. "Yes Trish it's 6 my mom should be expecting me back at this time" Ally snarled quickly turning her back to her.

"Well I just thought the way you've been completely ignoring me all day that you would wanna talk about it"! Trish snapped quickly pulling her back. "W-What do you want me to say Trish" Ally whispered and the 2 friends gazed at each other for a couple of minutes not saying a word until I decided to speak up.

"Let's go Ally" I said opening the car door for her as I tried to clear the awkward tension in the air.

She slowly looked back at me before stepping inside my car and I quickly slammed it shut after her.

"Look Trish, Ally's pissed off at you and Dez because you couldn't work out your feelings if you hadn't al-ready figured out she's very worked up about these kind of things and frankly I'm pissed off as well" I snapped telling her the hard truth.

"Oh like I care what you think Austin" she barked at me, "You're always pissed off".

I rolled my eyes; "Give her some time and I'm sure that you guys would be like 2 peas in a pot again" I said patting Trish's head but she quickly pushed my hand away.

"You make me sick"! she groaned at me before looking at Ally threw the glass and walking back to Dez who was still folding his tent up. I sighed to myself before getting inside my car and driving off.

I glanced over at Ally as she starred out the window.

"I can't believe Trish, I thought she was smarter than that" Ally muttered before playing with her fingers.

I sighed deeply as I took one hand of the steering wheel as I grabbed her hand interlocking both our hands together. "Thanks Austin you always know what to do to calm me down" she muttered turning to her side as she gazed up at me.

I quickly turned my head to wink at her before focusing back on the road.

* * *

50 minutes later we had arrived back in town and I could not have been more tired.

I quickly parked my car near a convenience store before getting out until I got pulled back by Ally;

"Austin why are we here?" she asked tiredly holding onto my jacket. I ran my fingers through my hair, "I'm all out of cigarettes" I uttered. "Oh" Ally whispered letting go of my jacket.

"It doesn't mean you have to smoke every time" she whined.

"You don't understand Ally I go through a lot of stress so I need it" I said while getting out of the car.

"But-"

"But what"! I snapped as she jumped a little. "Just wait here, I don't need you running off like you did last week" I said before slamming my door shut and walking inside the store.

A couple minutes later I walked out of the store as I quickly lit a cigarette and walked back to my car.

I reached out to grab Ally's hand but she quickly moved away from me.

"Al-right Al-right look I'm sorry for snapping at you again I just got a bit tensed that's all" I muttered as I opened my car door to throw the cigarette away before reaching for her hand again.

"Tomorrow I promise I'll take you out to make up for it is that OK?" I asked again trying to get her attention until I finally lost it.

"Fuck Ally look at me" I snapped kicking whatever was in-front of me. "J-Just take me home Austin I wanna see my mom again" she pleaded still refusing to look at me. I ignored as I quickly put another cigarette in my mouth and looked her bitterly before driving off to her house.

 **~20 minutes later**

After 20 minutes of awkward silence, I pulled up at Ally's house before going over to the boot of my car and getting out all her stuff, as she ran to her front porch to ring the door bell.

"Ally"! Penny gasped scratching the back of her head. Was there something going on?

"I missed you so much mom even thought it was only for 2 days" Ally squealed giving her mom a tight hug. "Me too honey now why don't you come inside it's really dark outside" she said leading me and Ally into the house.

"So how was your weekend?" Penny asked politely as her and Ally sat down on the sofa. Yet again Ally avoided my gaze as she rambled on to her mom and I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated. I hated being ignored especially by somebody that I love!

"Penny this pie is great" said a tall blonde man walking out of the kitchen holding a plate of pie.

Ally quickly jumped up from the sofa as she looked at the man bewildered, "W-Who are you?" she stuttered backing away from him.

"Penny is this Ally?" the man asked and she slowly nodded.

"Mom what's going on here?" Ally asked confused looking down at her mom.

"Ally I should've told you this sooner b-but" Penny stuttered walking over to the man as she put her arm around his waist. "This is my new fiancé" she said leaving me and Ally both lost for words.

"F-Fiancé" Ally muttered as she looked at her mom teary-eyed before collapsing to the floor.

"Shit Ally"! I yelled as I ran over to her holding her in my arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story**

* * *

"She's waking up"! I breathed out in relief as I leaned down and pressed my forehead against Ally's giving her a sweet kiss. "Austin I-I had a weird dream" she whispered weakly looking up at me. I stoked her hair before quickly picking her up so that she could face her mom.

"So it's true" Ally exclaimed covering her mouth as she looked at the man standing next to her mom.

"Ally I know I should've told you this sooner but-"

"How could you mom"?! she snapped cutting her off. "Why are you trying to replace me al-ready why are you trying to replace dad" she yelled before letting out a little cough.

"Ally your dad died 8 years ago when you were only 9, I've been very unhappy for a long time, I need you to understand" said Penny holding in her tears.

Ally quickly covered her ears so that she wouldn't hear what her mom was saying.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this" Ally hissed pointing to the man. "Oh now I get it...you were planning to marry him after I'm dead is that it"! Ally yelled with tears pouring down her cheeks. I've never seen her so angry and in distress before.

"Be quiet Alison"! her mom snapped. "Your my daughter and I love you there's no way that I'd ever replace you" Penny cried going to hug her daughter but she quickly pushed her away.

"Uh Alison please calm down and listen to your mother" the man said helping Penny up from the sofa where she'd been pushed to.

"Shut- up just shut-up and go away you're not my dad and you'll never be I hate you" she yelled in his face before covering her mouth once more and running out the door.

"I knew it...I knew she was going to react like this" Penny cried covering her face with her hands. I looked down at her in anger whilst kissing my teeth. Surely the right thing to do is look after your teenage daughter who has cancer not chase after another man!

I slipped one hand into my pocket as I ran outside.

I sat down besides a crying Ally at her front porch before pulling her head onto my lap. "Shh it's gonna be OK" I whispered while stroking her hair. "W-Why would she do Austin?" she sobbed continuously on my lap.

"I don't know baby...I don't know" I sighed flinging my head back as I gazed up at the dark sky.

"S-She s-said that Daddy meant everything to her a-and now she's replacing him just like that, just because he's dead" she cried once more gripping tightly onto my jeans.

"Ally I've never told anyone this but-"

"But what?" she asked quietly raising her head from my lap before resting it on my shoulder.

"You promise that you won't tell anyone about this at all" I said seriously. "I promise" she sniffed and I sighed to myself before speaking up;

"My Dad isn't my real dad" I explained and she quickly rose her head from my shoulder as she looked at me shocked and confused. "What do you mean he isn't your real dad?" she asked bewildered.

"My mom was pregnant with me when she was 17, she told my real dad about it and he ran away so she turned to her best friend which is my dad, she took on his last name and everything" I stated looking at her. "The best part about all this is that my mom has no idea that I know this" I muttered quietly.

"B-But how did you find out?" Ally asked wiping the remaining tears away from her eyes.

"I have my ways...I am Austin Moon after all" I winked and she smiled a weak and tired smile. "Aren't you ever curious about who your real dad is?" she asked.

"Hell no! that mother fucker scrammed when my mom needed him the most because he couldn't handle the fact that he had to take responsibility" I hissed trying not to think about the situation to much.

"My Dad isn't the best dad in the world but I'm grateful for him for taking me as his own son and raising me ever since I was born" I said gazing of in the distance and Ally quickly looked up at me angrily.

"I'm not saying that you should accept the bastard's that in there" I chuckled while scratching the back of my head before wrapping my arms around her.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I decided to speak up;

"Do you wanna go back inside?" I asked. "No" she muttered resting her head on my shoulder.

"Then let's go" I said getting up from her front porch, "To where?" she asked doing the same.

"You're coming to my house" I uttered taking her hand as I lead her towards my car. "A-Are you sure it's OK for me to stay there, I mean I don't wanna intrude" she sniffed while rubbing my palm.

"Of course Alls" I smirked opening the door for her to get in. She smiled up at me weakly before getting in.

 **~15 minutes later**

I opened the door to my house before strolling in hand in hand with Ally.

"Ally what are you doing here sweetie is everything OK?" my mom asked concerned walking up to us, "I'll explain it to you later mom" I said before turning to Ally; "Go upstairs and have a shower I'll be up soon" I said to her kissing her forehead and she slowly nodded before walking up the stairs.

"Where's Dad?" I asked looking around the living room as I sat down on the sofa.

"He called and said that he'll be working late again today" she explained taking a seat besides me. "So how was camping dear and does Penny know about Ally being here?" she questioned ruffling my hair.

"Stop that"! I hissed removing her hand from my hair.

"Mom...do you know that Penny's getting married?" I asked her as she looked at me confused,

"What but Penny would've told me if she was getting married again I mean considering what happened with Lester I didn't think she'll ever get married again" she scoffed crossing her legs together.

"Well I went to drop Ally of and her new Fiancé was with her" I stated.

"Oh Dear how did Ally take the news?" she questioned sighing to herself. "Not to well I answered" looking down at the ground, "Can you do me one favour?" I asked turning to her.

"Anything honey"! she said.

"Can you talk to Penny you know about this situation, Ally al-ready has enough problems going on and I don't want her to feel stressed out even more" I stated.

"Of course sweetheart" she smiled taking my hand, "Me and your father made the right decision when we asked you to look after Ally and look at you now she's changed you so much and I couldn't be more happier" she gushed kissing my cheek.

"That's enough mom enough of this sappy stuff" I hissed at her, "And you guys didn't ask me you forced me to or else" I reminded.

"Oh it doesn't matter what's important is that-"

My mom was cut off by a loud scream coming from upstairs.

"What was that Ally?" she asked worriedly getting up from the sofa. "Relax mom I'll go see if she's OK" I said as I quickly got up before running up the stairs.

"Ally, Ally"! I yelled her name as I burst into my room but she wasn't there.

"Austin"! I heard her voice come from the bathroom and I quickly rushed over to the door deciding whether to open it or not.

"A-Ally is everything OK?" I asked concerned as I pressed my body against the door. "I-I think so" she winced answering back, "Then why did you scream?" I questioned worriedly holding onto the door knob.

"Well I went to take a shower like you said and I accidentally slipped on the floor and I tried to get up but I can't Austin...I can't move my leg" she explained through the door.

"Shit"! I cursed.

"Well just hold on OK I'll come and carry you out of there" I said as I twisted the door knob.

"Wait"! Ally yelled stopping me.

"Fuck sakes Ally why not you're hurt aren't you so I'm coming in" I hissed losing my patient, "Y-You can't...I'm naked" she whispered quietly enough for me to hear and my eyes widened.

"Ally do you think I care about that right now, you're hurt" I sighed before twisting the door knob. "T-Then close your eyes I don't want you to see me" she said nervously and I remembered what she said at camp about being self conscious about her body, I can't believe she would even doubt herself.

"Al-right my eyes are closed" I said closing my eyes as I walked in the bathroom.

"Where are you?" I asked not being able to see a thing as I held both my hands out in-front of me. "I'm right in-front of you" she muttered quietly and I could tell that she was very embarrassed.

I took a couple more steps before bending down and slowly picking Ally up from the ground as I avoided to touch her breasts and other private places. I smirked to myself teasing her and she quickly hit my arm.

"Ouch"! I winced pretending to be hurt as I slowly opened my eyes.

We were locked in eye contact for what seemed like forever and I didn't plan on looking away from her eyes any time soon.

I smirked to myself looking down until she quickly covered my eyes with her hands. "If you keep looking at me like that I might end up giving into your ways" she giggled still covering my eyes. "My ways?" I chuckled grinning widely, "Yeah you know...your Austin Moon ways" she whispered softly sending shivers down my spine.

With her spoken directions and my eyes still being closed, I slowly walked to my room before putting her down on my bed and turning around.

"I'll give you some time to change al-right" I said walking towards my door. "Unless you want me to stay" I smirked. "Austin get out" she laughed and I smiled before walking out the door.

A couple minutes later I walked back in the room holding a glass of orange juice for Ally.

She quickly wiped away her tears forcing a brave smile to her face as she leaped over to me and I could tell that she was obviously crying.

"Ally were you crying?" I asked sitting her down on the bed again as I bent down in-front of her. "N-No" she laughed rubbing her eyes and I looked up at her sadly. "Ally you know I hate seeing you like this" I muttered putting my hands on her lap.

"I know, I'm sorry" she sniffed before looking down at me. "I just still can't believe that my mom would do this not to me but my dad" she cried again burying her face in her hands.

I sighed to myself as I quickly got up wrapping my arms around her neck to comfort her and she held onto my waist tightly while sitting down on the bed.

"Like I said don't worry everything's gonna be al-right" I muttered while stroking her hair.

After a couple minutes with us staying like that, I slowly pulled away as I went into my drawer getting out the first aid kit. I got out a bandage as I slowly wrapped it around her knee.

"Is that better?" asked and she quickly nodded with tears in her eyes.

"T-Thank you Austin" she sniffed forcing herself up the bed. "For what Alls?" I asked putting the first aid kit back in my drawer. "For always being there for me, you've helped me through my toughest times and I-I...I love you" she whispered the last bit looking up at me teary-eyed.

I grinned at her before pulling her into a hug.

"Never leave" I whispered holding her tightly knowing that it is a near 50% chance but I didn't care I wanted her to stay with me forever, I've never been so attached to anyone in my life and it killed me knowing each day that this girl I love might not be around for to long.

I slowly pulled away from the hug as I grasped her cheeks before pressing my lips against hers.

I picked her up holding onto her waist as I pushed her against the wall before going down to her neck and planting small kisses on her temple and She let out a slight moan.

I quickly pulled away from her neck before gazing into her eyes once more; "I love you too Alls" I muttered, she flashed me another genuine smile and tears started to fill her eyes but I quickly kissed her again to stop them from pouring out knowing how emotional she is.

I pinned her hands up in either side of her head holding onto her wrist as I depended the kiss more and more.

"Austin"! My mom quickly barged into my room and I quickly let go of Ally.

She looked at me suspiciously then at a blushing Ally. "What was going on here?" she asked looking back at me.

"God mom don't you ever knock" I hissed running my fingers through my hair. She rolled her eyes at me before walking up to Ally,

"Ally your mom called to ask about you, and I said that you're OK where you are now" she smiled down at her. "She'll come pick you up tomorrow morning" my mom stated. "Thanks Mrs Moon" said Ally forcing a brave smile to her face.

"You're welcome dear" my mom smiled. "Oh and it's pretty late it's time for you both to go to bed, c'mon Ally I'll show you to the guest room" said my mom taking Ally's hand.

"Actually Mrs Moon...would it be OK if I stay with Austin?" she asked biting her lip.

"Oh al-right then you guys have become very close I sure wouldn't want to spoil that" she said grinning down at Ally before turning to me; "Don't try anything with her Mr" she scolded as she squeezed my cheek and walked out the room.

"Well I guess we should be heading to bed then" I smirked as I climbed into my bed opening the covers for Ally. She grinned at me before jumping in.

I rested the back of my head on my hand as I gazed up at my ceiling, Ally slowly rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my right arm around her waist as I looked down at her and watched her drift of to sleep, she needed this after all that has happened today.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys so so sorry I haven't been uploading, the site was blocked and I couldn't access my account I heard it happened to a lot of people to, any ways back to the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

I quickly flipped over to my side before opening my eyes. I checked my alarm clock noticing that it was already 10:45 am, Damn I really need to start waking up early I thought to myself as I yawned while stretching along the way.

I slowly looked down to my side noticing that Ally wasn't there, that's weird I could've sworn that we fell asleep together last night.

"Ally"! I called her name waiting for an answer but after a couple seconds no reply and I started to get really worried. I quickly hoped out of my bed running my fingers through my hair as I yelled her name again walking towards my door.

"Austin what's wrong"! said Ally barging into my room and I breathed out a sigh of relief before taking a seat on my bed.

"Never mind" I smiled signalling for her to come over.

"I didn't wanna wake you because I know you hate when people do that" she chuckled walking over to me. I quickly grabbed the pack of cigarettes next to my alarm clock avoiding Ally's gaze as I lit it because I know how she doesn't like me smoking all the time, luckily she didn't complain about it as I thought she would.

"Didn't your mom come to pick you up?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

She fiddled with her fingers before looking up at me; "Actually she's downstairs talking to your mom" Ally explained while frowning.

"Hey don't think about that right now OK" I said putting my cigarette down and lifting her chin up with my finger. "How bout we go out today" I muttered as I grasped her cheek.

"Really, where?" she asked excitedly beaming up at me.

"Anywhere you want" I said putting my arm around her.

"Can we go into town today?" she asked politely as she tried to fix my messy bed hair. "Sure" I said before kissing her forehead.

"Promise you won't be late again" she chuckled lightly, "When was I ever late?" I questioned raising my eye at her, "Last week you were late meeting me, Trish and Dez at the water park, oh and at the cafe and at the-"

"OK I get it I'll try and be on time" I said cutting her off.

"Oh wait I just remmebered I have to go for my check up today at the hospital" she sighed shifting her eyes to the floor. "It's OK we'll just go after Alls just tell your mom to drop you in the middle of town after your check-up and I'll be there at 3" I said.

"I don't wanna go anywhere with her right now"! she groaned rolling her eyes.

I was about to speak up until the sound of Penny calling Ally's name from downstairs quickly interrupted me.

"I think that's your mom" I said getting up as I extended my hand out for Ally. She sighed to herself as she grabbed it and we both walked downstairs were we saw my mom and Penny waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us.

"Ally it's time for us to go home now" said Penny rubbing her arm as she looked down at her petite daughter.

"I'll see you later Alls" I whispered in her ear and she quickly turned around and nodded while grinning up at me.

Before Penny could say another word, Ally quickly stormed out of the house ignoring her mom.

"I guess she's still really angry" Penny sulked looking down at the floor, "Give her time Penny I'm sure she'll understand" my mom said rubbing her shoulder, "You're right Mimi and thank you again for letting her stay the night" Penny smiled at her before looking at me, "And thank you Austin" she said before walking out the door to Ally.

"Mom what happened...did you talk to her?" I asked concerned before sitting down on the sofa.

"I did honey but I don't think that she's changing her mind about getting married any time soon" she explained, "She sounded like she really loved this man".

I grunted as I leaned back on the sofa gazing up at the ceiling, I just wish that Ally didn't have to go through all this Bull shit that's happening in her life right now, if only there was a way.

* * *

"Mom I'm going out"! I yelled and she came running out of the kitchen.

"Oh that's right before I forget can you go and pick up your father's medications from the hospital dear" she said fixing my collar.

"No way" I scoffed grabbing my car keys from the table.

"I didn't ask you Austin I told you to" she scolded raising an eye at me. "Fuck"! I muttered to myself so that she wouldn't hear me. "Why can't you go do it" I hissed running my fingers through my hair.

"Because I have to be at work in 15 minutes and if I don't leave now I'm going to be late" she snapped rolling her eyes at me.

"Look I have to meet Ally in 30 minutes an-"

"You can go meet her after you pick up the medications Austin besides you two would have all day to spend with each other" she said before heading back to the kitchen.

I hissed as I ran my fingers through my hair before walking out of my house and slamming the door along the way, I strolled over to my car before quickly getting in and driving to the hospital.

 **~20 minutes later**

I parked my car near the hospital before getting out and walking inside. I needed to hurry up if I wanted to be in town on time to meet Ally.

"I'm here to pick up the drugs for Austin Moon" I said bluntly walking up to the receptionist, "Can I ask who are you are first?" the receptionist asked while checking her files as she chewed her gum.

"I'm his son" I said slipping my hands into my pocket.

"Would you mind taking a seat the drugs would be ready for you in a couple of minutes" she smiled pointing to the stacks of chairs behind her before walking of. I sighed as I turned around to take a seat only to be met to my surprise.

Sitting down alone on the stacked chairs was Cassidy crying her eyes out.

I've never seen her like this before she looked really depresses, wait what am I saying! Cassidy has put me through hell ever since we broke up and I won't be involved with her any longer.

I quickly turned around hoping that she didn't notice me,

"Austin?" she muttered sniffing, "Is that you?".

I slowly turned around to face her, "Look I don't want any trouble I'm just here to get something al-right" I hissed turning away from her.

"Yeah I figured...you wouldn't want nothing to do with me any-ways" she sobbed from behind me. Don't do it Austin don't give into her again I urged myself.

I sighed as I turned back to look at her before walking over and taking a seat next to her, I don't know why I was even giving her the time of the day right now, I didn't understand it, but seeing her upset made me feel a little sorry for her.

"What's going on?" I asked bitterly looking down at the floor as I clasped my hands together.

"My mom she...she had a heart attack" Cassidy sobbed befre covering her mouth with her hand and my eyes widened, "Is she OK?" I asked looking at her. "I don't know, the doctor said I'm not allowed to see her for a couple more hours" she cried looking down at her skirt, I looked at her sadly and the next thing I did completely shocked me,

"How?" I asked

"I got home from work and went to see her and she collapsed as soon as I walked through her door" she explained wiping the tears away from her eyes.

I had pulled Cassidy in closer wrapping my arms around her to comfort her.

"Thank you Austin" she sniffed resting her head on my shoulder. I said nothing but carried on holding her in my arms.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting with me Austin" said Cassidy as she got up and gave me a cheek before hurrying away with the doctor to see her mom.

I slowly got up running my fingers through my hair, I certainly didn't expect to stay with her for so long I mean I could've sworn I had something to do today and that's when it finally hit me;

"Shit Ally"! I cursed loudly as everyone turned to look at me.

"Oh my god how could I forget" I ran my fingers through my hair before checking my watch and noticing that it was nearly 6 0 clock. I quickly ran out of the hospital and to my car before quickly driving of into town.

 **~15 minutes later**

"Ally, Ally"! I yelled looking around for her but she wasn't anywhere to be seen, who am I kidding she must have gone home al-ready and I don't blame her at all, I promised her I wouldn't be late.

I sat down at a public bench as I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, I felt like such an idiot right now!

I was about to get up and leave until my eyes narrowed to Ally and Gavin walking out of a store.

"Ally"! I yelled running over to them.

"Ally I'm so sorry, I know I'm late but I can explain" I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath before walking closer to her. "What the hell Austin"! Gavin snapped pushing me away from her.

"Where the hell were you and do you know how long Ally's been waiting for you" he yelled in my face. "I came into town to get a few things and saw her sitting down on the bench crying because of you"! he yelled shoving me a little.

"Hey that's enough"! I yelled as I shoved him harder. "This is none of your business Gavin so get out my fucking way so I can talk to my girlfriend" I snapped holding up my fists.

"Did you even hear what I had just said" he spat out, "See that's the problem with you Austin you don't care about anyone but yourself" he stated getting me more and more angry by the second. "I've watched you hurt Ally over and over again but not this time,, you better walk away now or else-".

"Or else what?" I snapped cutting him off. "What are you gonna do Gavin" I hissed pushing him away to get to Ally but he quickly pulled me back again.

In anger, I quickly punched him in the nose causing him to fall to the floor before running over to Ally.

"Ally look I can explain" I said walking closer to her as she took a step back from me allowing tears to flow from her eyes and that's when I knew I really messed up.

I got on my knees as I wrapped my arm around her waist burying my face in her chest.

"I'm really sorry Ally I know I'm really late, b-but something unexpected came up" I lied holding her tightly as I gazed up at her. There's no way that I could tell her about Cassidy, that would only make things worse.

"What was it?" she asked quietly as her tears sprinkled down my face.

"Uhh well you see...me and Dez-"

"I'm tired of this" she sobbed looking down at me. I slowly got up from my knees as I looked down at her sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked cupping her cheeks. She quickly pushed my hand away as she gazed at me teary-eyed.

"I'm tired of us fighting every time" she stated before coughing leaving me speechless, "I'm tired of forgiving you every single time" she sobbed covering her face with her hands.

"Ally?" I whispered as I reached for my eye noticing that tears were rushing down.

"I love you Austin but I-I need to take time of from all this, I'm al-ready going through so many problems right now" she cried. "I have cancer and my mom is getting married again...isn't that enough...isn't it" she sniffed.

"Ally no don't do this, I love you" I cried as I pulled her in for a hug but she quickly pushed me away before running away.

I stood there shocked as I gazed at the ground with tears flowing down my eyes, What have I done!

* * *

 **Yeah Austin what have you done :'(**

 **A/N: Wow I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, I got a little teary while writing this. I will be updating tomorrow, until then Peace out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

 **~3 Days Later**

"Austin...Austin"! Dez snapped as he waved his hands in-front of my face.

"What do you want?" I questioned pushing him of before blowing a cigarette in his face. "Can you not do that" he sighed as he sat down besides me, "Look I know that you and Ally had a fight again but-"

"She won't talk to me Dez or even look at me, Ive tried everything" I sighed as I pressed the cigarette against my lips and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

Have you tried telling her the truth, Ally's an understanding person I'm sure-"

"Shut-up Dez"! I hissed cutting him of. "All I'm saying that you should just tell Ally that you had to stay with Cassidy because of her mom, and besides I'm pretty good at giving relationship advice" he said proudly while holding onto his overrals. "Yeah that's why you and Trish's is so messed up" I rolled my eyes before getting up.

"That was pretty harsh" Dez murmured slipping his hands into his pocket.

"Look I can't tell Ally that I was with Cassidy it'll only make things worse and besides she doesn't even wanna see me again" I snapped leaning on my car.

"Look Austin I've been your best friend since we were 5 and I've seen you give up on many things, I can't let you give up on someone that you love and someone that actually makes you happy" he snapped.

I looked at him shocked before speaking up;

"All I ever do is hurt her and make her cry Dez I'm only giving her problems" I muttered before throwing the cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

"Um Austin, Dez-"

"Get lost Dallas can't you see we're fucking talking"! I yelled feeling more and more irritated. "Austin calm down" said Dez trying his best to calm down. I g;ared over at Dallas as he nervously walked back to the others.

"I guess you're back to your old ways" Dez muttered turning back to look at me.

I looked directly at him for a couple of seconds before getting in my car and driving of to Ally's house, I needed to try again for one more time.

 **~15 minutes later**

I parked my car in-front of Ally's house before getting out.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I leaned back against my car deciding whether to go in until I saw Trish and Ally walking out of her front door.

"Ally"! I jumped up running in her direction, but she quickly caught my gaze as she ran inside her house before slamming her door shut. "Damn it"! I yelled loudly banging on her door loudly.

"Austin what are you doing here?" Trish asked looking up at me, I ignored her as I slid down Ally's front door before sitting down on her porch and covering my face.

"Why are you here any-way?" I hissed before running my fingers through my hair.

"I came to apologise to her for making her so upset and since her mom's not around we were just about to go to the mall until you showed up" she sighed sitting down besides me. I figured Penny's probably with her Fiancé instead of taking care of Ally.

We stayed in silence for a couple minutes until she decided to speak up;

"And really Austin 3 hours late" Trish scolded rolling her eyes at me. "You don't understand Trish I had something to do" I muttered rubbing my forehead.

"What is it that you had to be 3 hours late on your date with Ally" she snapped, "Even though me and Dez aren't dating any more there's no way that he'll ever be 3 hours late on a date an-"

"I was with Cassidy OK" I yelled cutting her of as I looked down at the ground ashamed.

"You what"?! Trish screamed getting up.

"I can't believe you're cheating on Ally with that 2 timing bitch, I know you've done that many many times in the past Austin but I actually thought you changed...I guess I was wrong" she said folding her arms as she glared down at me.

"I'm not cheating on Ally" I hissed,

"Then what were you doing with Cassidy" she questioned

"I-I was just" I took a deep breath, "I went to pick up my Dad's drugs in the hospital and I saw Cassidy crying because her mom had a heart attack so I stayed with her for a little while but nothing happened" I explained briefly.

"Well...why didn't you call me and Dez to go check up on Ally and tell her the news" she sighed clasping her hands together.

"Cassidy al-ready put me and Ally through hell I just couldn't tell Ally that I was with her, it'll break her heart" I muttered while gazing up at the sky.

"Newsflash Austin this isn't the first time you've broken Ally's heart and if I was her I wouldn't even give you the time of the day, I don't even know what she sees in you" Trish murmured before resting her hand on her hips.

I covered my eyes to stop myself from crying again especially in-front of Trish. That's right she loves me, I have a hard time believing that sometimes but after everything I've put her through she still loves me...

"Austin are you crying" Trish asked surprised before bending down.

"Are you crazy, I never cry" I muttered wiping the tears away from my eyes without her noticing.

"Are you sure because your eyes look pretty red" she stated.

"If you tell anyone about this we're gonna have a problem" I said glaring at her.

"Whatever" she yawned.

We sat in silence for a good 10 minutes and I was about to get up until I heard Ally's front door slowly creak open and felt her small arms wrap around my neck from behind.

"I thought you were mad at me" I whispered sadly but I couldn't be more happier at this moment.

"I figured you might have been crying" she muttered quietly.

"I wasn't crying" I hissed with tears flowing down my eyes, "So I guess you heard everything" I muttered before wiping away the tears with my jacket.

"Mhmm" she murmured before coughing "You should've just told me that you were with Cassidy, I mean I wouldn't have minded since something terrible happened to her mom" she said. I ran my fingers through my hair; "I thought that you wouldn't be OK with it" I said holding onto her wrist tightly.

"Ally...I'm really sorry for being late" I muttered looking down at the ground, "It's OK" she cried before kissing the back of my head.

"Ally what are you doing, I thought you said you weren't going to talk to him for a month" Trish groaned looking down at the both of us.

"I'm sorry Trish I-I just couldn't help it, I missed him so much" she explained and I smiled to myself before getting up and pulling into a tight hug. "I missed you too baby" I whispered in her ear which made her giggle.

"So you guys made up again woo hoo" Trish said sarcasticall and I really couldn't be more happier at this very moment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

"Come on Austin let's go" Ally screeched pulling me into the music store. We've spent the last few days together ever since we made up, and this is the closest we've ever been even though we have little arguments time to time, and now she was forcing me to apologise to Gavin after punching him in the face last week.

"God Ally I'm not in the mood for that" I sighed pulling her back annoyed.

"But you promise" she pouted gazing up at me and I quickly looked away so that I wouldn't give in to her again.

"Ugh Austin he's one of your best friends you're still apologising whether you like it or not" she said sarcastically grabbing my hand and pulling it towards the music store, I quickly pulled her back again as I wrapped my arm around her from behind planting small kisses on her neck.

"Austin stop you'll leave a mark like last time" Ally said embarrassed before covering her neck and turning back to face me, "And you're still not changing my mind".

"You know I've been saying the word 'sorry' a lot ever since I met you" I hissed as we walked further the music store. "I love you too" she beamed up at me and I rolled my eyes at her before smiling to myself afterwards.

We walked into the store as we spotted Gavin tending to their last customer and we slowly walked over to him hand in hand.

"Hey Gavin" Ally said waving at him and he quickly turned around to us, "Hey cutie" he said before looking at me and I glared at him as I held onto Ally's waist.

"I knew you wouldn't be away from this ass hole for to long Ally" he said bitterly and Ally quickly looked up at me telling me to say something andI sighed to myself before speaking up;

"Look man I'm sorry...but this wouldn't have happened if you just got the hell out of my way" I said gritting my teeth.

"Dude none of this would've happened if you would have just showed up to your date on time" he said walking out of the counter and getting in my face.

"So does that mean you guys are friends again?" Ally asked nervously getting in the middle of us. "Ally we've never stopped being friends despite how much of a cocky, se;f absorbent ass hole he is, he's like my little brother and this isn't the first time he's punched me in the face and it certainly won't be the last" Gavin said before a smile crept upon his lips and I gracefully smiled back.

"Sorry about it man" I said shaking his hand.

"No problem" he replied before pulling me into a hug and I quickly pushed him away, "Dude how many times have I told you to stop doing that" I grunted fixing my hair and he and Ally burst into laughter.

"I'm on my break now so do you guys wanna go out to lunch?" Gavin asked, "Sure" me and Ally said in unison as we walked to the food court with Gavin hand in hand.

We quickly ordered before taking our seats on the table and I pulled Ally onto my lap.

"Great are you guys gonna start making ou-"

I quickly interrupted Gavin by pressing my lips against Ally's and holding onto her waist tightly, she giggled through the kiss before wrapping her arm around my shoulder and running her fingers through my hair along the way.

"Ahem"! Gavin faked a cough causing me and Ally to slowly pull away.

"I'd appreciate it if you guys do this another time?" he sighed, "Whatever man" I rolled my eyes playfully as I interlocked me and Ally's hands together from behind and rested them on her lap.

"So Ally how are you doing by the way?" Gavin asked turning his attention to Ally.

"The doctor said that I'm doing better as I was last month...so fingers crossed" she explained playing with my hands, "That's great to hear and I really hope so" he smiled and before I could speak up the waiter had al-ready arrived with our food placing it on the table.

"So guys I'm having apart tomorrow night do y'all wanna come?" he asked taking a bite out of his hot dog.

"Yes"! Ally said excitedly.

"No"! I said and she quickly looked down at me, "But why?" she asked.

"Look Ally Gavin's parties are not for a sweet innocent girl like you they're very dangerous" I explained briefly.

"Come on man don't be so over protective nothing's gonna happen and besides I also invited Dez and Trish" he stated, "Please can we go Austin please" she begged.

"Ally I-"

"I've never been to a party before and I think I'm old enough too" she said proudly, "You're 17 Alls and you barely act your age" I sighed deeply and she looked down at me with pleading eyes.

"Al-right fine" I said biting my lip.

"Thank you" she squealed while squeezing my neck tightly, "OK that's enough" I pretend to choke and she chuckled.

 **~10 minutes later**

"Al-right guys I gotta go back to work see y'all later" said Gavin before getting up and walking back to the music store, "Bye Gavin" Ally waved.

Ally and I quickly finished our food before getting up and walking around the mall.

"Where do you wanna go to Alls?" I asked as I brushed the palm of her hand lightly. "Over there"! Ally gasped pointing to a jewellery store, "Isn't that place beautiful?" she asked looking up at me, "Yeah I guess...for chicks" I stated bluntly and she rolled her eyes at me playfully before walking into the store.

"Austin...Austin Moon"!

I heard a loud voice call my name and I quickly turn around to see my older cousin Jenny.

"Jenny what the hell are you doing and when did you come back to Miami?" I asked walking up to her, "We haven't seen each other in 3 years and that's the first thing you say to me, I see you haven't changed one bit" she sighed before looking down at Ally.

"Who's this?" Jenny asked pointing to Ally.

"She's my girlfriend" I answered pulling her close and Jenny looked at me shocked.

"Oh Austin look at these" Ally squealed pointing down to two pair of rings through the glass, "They're so cute" she gushed gazing down at the rings.

"How much are they?" she asked politely looking up at Jenny.

"Oh U-Uh $200" Jenny stuttered and Ally's smile slowly disappeared, "It's OK but I think I'll just keep looking around" she frowned before letting go of my hand and walking around the store.

"How is a sweet innocence girl like that dating you, what did you do to her Austin?" Jenny questioned raising her eye at me and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Shut up Jenny I didn't do anything to her" I hissed before rolling my eyes.

"So when did you come back?" I asked changing the topic, "Well my boyfriend Brad proposed so I decided I wanted to go back to Miami and get married" she answered grinning widely to herself.

"Does mom know you're here?" I asked leaning on the counter.

"No but I'm going to go surprise Aunt Mimi tomorrow doesn't say anything or else" she said flicking my forehead, "God I want" I hissed pushing her hand of me.

"She sure is adorable" Jenny gushed, "I always thought that you went for bimbos who didn't know their left to their right but I'm impressed Austin" she said rubbing my shoulder.

I turned around to look at Ally who was still slowly walking around the store;

"She's far to good for me but it's far too late and I've got my claws sunk into her now and she can't go anywhere" I muttered smiling over at Ally as she quickly looked over at me and smiled back.

"I take that back I guess you really have changed" said Jenny surprised, "Whatever" I hissed turning around, "I guess not" she laughed.

I slowly got out my wallet as I tossed $200 onto the counter and she smiled at me,

"You're going to by it for her?" she asked touching her chest, "Yes but don't tell her when she comes over al-right I want it to be a surprise" I muttered and she nodded before getting out the rings and handing it to me, I quickly put them in my pocket before calling Ally over.

"Ally let's go" I said and she slowly walked over to me, "I didn't see anything" she frowned before nuzzling up in my chest, "Don't worry about it" I uttered as I kissed her forehead.

"See you later Austin and you too Ally" said Jenny smiling over at her and Ally nervously smiled back before we strolled out the jewellery store.

"Your Cousin is really nice" Ally muttered holding onto my hand.

"That's because you don't know her very well" I smirked as we slowly walked to my car and drove off to my house.

* * *

20 minutes later, I pulled up in-front of my house before walking inside with Ally.

"Is your mom at work?" Ally asked taking a seat on my sofa, "I think so" I muttered before taking a seat besides her and turning on the T.V. "I really can't wait for Gavin's party tomorrow" she said excitedly resting her head on my shoulder.

I should've figured, whenever Ally sets her mind on something there's no going back at all.

"Close your eyes" I smirked to myself deciding to surprise her with the rings.

"Why?" she asked as she looked up at me confused, "Just do it" I sighed before closing her eye lids shut.

I slowly got out both rings from my pocket placing one of them on the table before kneeling down in-front of Ally and slipping the ring on her finger.

"You can open your eyes now" I said licking my lips and she slowly opened her eyes before gasping at what she saw. "A-Austin is this the ring from the store?" she asked teary-eyed, "Yeah I wanted to surprise you with it" I smirked looking up at her.

"You know this almost feels like I'm proposing to you" I chuckled before getting up only to have her push me back down as she smashed her lips against mine.

I laid on the floor with her on top of me as we kissed passionately.

"Austin" Ally whispered my name before pulling away.

"Mhmm?" I asked gazing into her eyes.

"You know how you said you're not gonna force me to do something that I'm not ready for, well...I'm ready" she uttered leaving me shocked and speechless.

"A-Ally a-are you sure about this?" I asked pushing myself up.

"I love you so much Austin and that's all that matters" she said smiling up at me and I slowly picked her up bridal style kissing her passionately once more before carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who are confused, Austin and Ally made love XD. I wanna thank all the people that has been reviewing in all my chapters it really means a lot :) The next chapter would be about Gavin's party, what could possible go wrong there hehehehe... Peace out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

Today was the day of the party and Ally and I were in her room, I gazed out her window as I smoked as Ally tried on different dresses behind me. I've tried to persuade her several times not to go since yesterday but knowing Ally there's no way she's changing her mind about this now.

"What do you think of this one Austin?" she asked and I slowly turned around to see her wearing a short black flowery dress that reached all the way to her knees.

"You like fine Alls" I said throwing the cigarette down the window and walking over to her.

"Are you sure, should I try on something else?" she asked twirling around for me to see and I began to get really annoyed.

"Fuck sakes Ally we've been doing this for hours is there someone you're trying to impress" I snapped running my fingers through my hair as I turned away from her. "Austin how can you say that" said Ally gripping onto my hoodie. "Austin I love you more than anything in the world what we did yesterday was really amazing and I really wish you would see how much I love you" she stated hugging my waist from behind.

"I've just never been to a party like this before and I'm just really excited" she muttered and I sighed to myself,

"Yeah I'm sorry for over exaggerating" I said turning around to face her, "And yesterday was really amazing" I whispered in her ear holding her waist as she giggled and blushed deeply.

"And remember when we get there-"

"I know, no leaving your side and no talking to anyone I don't know" she stated cutting me off and I smiled down at her before picking her up and kissing her.

"Are you guys ready to go or are you gonna stay here all night sucking each other's faces of"! we heard Trish say and we quickly pulled away to see her and Dez standing besides the door with their arms crossed.

"How long have you been standing there?" I groaned putting Ally down.

"Oh not that long, Ally your mom let us in by the way" said Trish.

"I thought you guys were meeting us at Gavin's party" I sighed walking over to them. "Yes but is sorta broken right now so we kinda need a ride, Gavin's house is really far" Dez explained scratching the back of his head.

"Sorta? you crashed it into a tree doofus" Trish hissed rolling her eyes at the tall ginger boy, "We'll wait for you guys outside" Trish said walking out of the room as Dez slowly followed.

"You know for two people who aren't dating any more they sure do hang out a lot" I muttered and Ally nodded agreeing with me, "I just wish that they would start dating again but no matter what we say it's not working" Ally sighed gazing at her door.

"Al-right enough about them let's go" I said as Ally quickly put on her flat shows and grabbed my hand as we walked out of her room.

"Oh are you guys going now?" Penny asked walking up to us but Ally quickly brushed her off giving her a dirty look before letting go of my hand and running outside to Trish and Dez.

Penny looked back at the door as she rubbed her hands together trying not to break down into tears, ever since she told Ally that she was engaged their relationship as mother and daughter hasn't been going well at all.

"Please have her back early Austin" Penny muttered sadly before walking into the living room. I looked back at her before putting my hoodie up and walking outside where Ally, Dez and Trish were waiting for me.

"Ugh finally let's go" said Trish flicking her hair back before sitting in the back of my car with Dez.

"Are you OK Alls?" I asked cupping her face as she leaned back on my car, "Yeah I'm fine" she muttered forcing a brave smile to her face but I could tell that she was crying inside.

* * *

35 minutes later, we arrived at Gavin's house. Loud music was playing and there were people making out at his door step, and the 4 of us slowly walked in.

"Hey guys" Gavin yelled walking up to us with a bottle of alcohol.

"I'm so glad you came Ally I thought Austin was gonna keep you from coming" he sneered poking fun of me and I rolled my eyes before looking at all the people here, "Dude there's gotta be at least a 100 people here" I said.

"Ally do you wanna go dance?" Trish asked taking her arm, "Oh n-no I-"

"Oh come on" Trish said cutting her off as she pulled her to where people were dancing, Ally stretched out her hand to me and I quickly blew her kiss which made her blush.

"Do you have some cigarettes man I forgot to get some?" Gavin asked and I slowly got out my pack of cigarettes and lighter throwing it at him. "Get me some liquor and stop flirting with my girlfriend" I hissed at him annoyed.

"Al-right Al-right" he laughed surrendering his hands in the air handing me a bottle of alcohol.

"Hey Gavin" a red headed girl who looked to be about his age said walking up to us, "Great party" she screeched before looking up at me.

"Thanks Casey" he said to her.

"Austin this is Casey my Ex girlfriend" he said introducing us, "Hey" she said seductively holding out her hand out and I quickly shaked it. "I've heard a lot about you Austin, but I didn't know you were this gorgeous in person" she giggled trying to flirt with me.

I looked at Gavin and Dez as they quickly scratched their heads before looking away.

"So are you still in High School?" she asked flirtatiously, "I'm gonna be in college after summer break" I answered taking a sip of my alcohol.

"Oh really I don't really date guys that are younger than me but since it's you I don't mind" she smirked running her fingers down my chest and I quickly pushed her away;

"Look Stacey-"

"It's Casey" she said looking up at me.

"Whatever...look your pretty hot but I have a girlfriend OK" I said bluntly and her smile disappeared. "So later" I brushed her of as I walked away from her before sitting down on a stool.

"Sorry about that man" said Gavin sitting besides me. "God what a skank" I hissed looking around for Ally and Gavin burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked turning to look at him.

"It's just...if this was before you would have completely thrown your self at her and probably would've gotten with a couple girls or two, I guess Ally really has changed you" he stated taking a whiff of his cigarette.

"I don't want girls like that, I'm done with girls like that, I just want Ally and I'm glad she's mine" I muttered looking down at the ground.

"Austin Michael and his gang are here"! Dez, Trent, Eliot and Dallas panicked running over to us.

"What"! I yelled getting up as anger started to boil inside me, I didn't forget what he did to me last time.

"You invited those thugs to your party" I yelled at Gavin running my fingers through my hair, "Hey calm down man I didn't invite them someone else might have" said Gavin getting up.

"Where the fuck are they?" I asked bitterly looking around the place. "We saw them come in through the front door" Dez panicked. "Guys we beat them before right we can do it again" I said taking my hoodie of.

"What's going on guys?" Trish asked walking up to us with Ally.

"Don't worry about it Trish, can you take Ally upstairs in one of Gavin's rooms and stay there for an hour" I said. "B-But why?" Ally asked confused, "Austin is there something wrong you can tell me" she muttered and I ran my fingers through my hair "Austi-"

"Just go Ally and don't come downstairs"! I yelled losing my cool as some people stopped to look at us.

She looked at me hurt before slowly walking away with Trish.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Gavin whispered, "I can't let her see what she saw last time, she'll end up breaking down into tears" I said sadly as I watched her go up the stairs.

"Long time no see Austin Moon"! I heard a voice say and I quickly turned around to see Michael and his gang standing in-front of us. At this point everyone at the party had turned to look at us.

"I see you got your little friends with you this time" he mocked pointing to Gavin, Dez and the others.

"Shut it Michael I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me last time" I smirked and his smile slowly disappeared, "I'm gonna show you why I am the big guy around here" I said quickly before taking a swing at him which sent him flying to the floor, and a fight quickly broke out between my gang and his.

Michael and I exchanged punches and I ignored the blood that was dripping from the side of mouth as I smashed in the head with a beer bottle as people began to scream.

"Austin wait" Cassidy cried as she got in-front of her brother trying to stop me from doing anything else to him. What the hell was she doing here?

"Please don't hurt my brother please I know that he screwed you over but please" she begged before wiping the blood from his head with a napkin. I ignored her as I grabbed another empty bottle ready to smash it at his head again till she quickly stopped me.

"I know Ally wouldn't want to see you like this" she uttered and I slowly put the bottle down.

Cassidy looked at me relieved as she went to hug me before being pushed aside by her brother as he quickly tackled me to the ground.

He quickly brought a gun to his pocket and held it up to my head but I grabbed it pushing him to the ground as I slapped him across the face with the gun before tossing it away as we continued to throw punches at each other.

A couple minutes later, we heard police sirens coming from the outside and everyone panicked as they started to run out of Gavin's house. "This isn't over Austin Moon" Michael said as he pushed me of him before grabbing Cassidy's arm and running out the door with the others.

"What's going on?" Trish panicked rushing down the stairs with Ally.

"Austin"! Ally cried running over to me as she tried to wipe the blood away from my face with her hands.

"Austin what happened?" she questioned as tears flew down her eyes. My eyes narrowed outside the window as the some of thepolice started to arrest some people from the party and some heading inside the house.

"Shit"! I cursed before looking over at Gavin.

"Gavin get Ally out of here get everyone out through your back door and I'll hold them back" I ordered him before forcing myself up.

"Dude what are you talking about there's no way we're leaving you like this" said Gavin as he started to sweat. "I'm not asking you I'm telling you so take Ally and get her out of here" I snapped picking Ally up bridal style and putting her in Gavin's arms. "A-Austin no" Ally sobbed.

I presses my forehead against hers as I stroked her cheek lightly,"Trust me OK just trust me" I whispered as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hurry, go"! I said to Gavin as he looked at me unsure. "Now" I yelled and he slowly nodded before holding Ally tightly and running out the back down. with the others quickly.

I stood there listening to sound of Ally sobbing until it slowly disappeared.

Before I could do anything else I felt my head being pushed down to a table and my hands hand cuffed to my back. "Don't move kid"! I heard a police man say and I sighed to myself.

* * *

 **Oooh Cliff hanger!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

 **~The Next Morning**

After last night, I had spent the night in jail. It doesn't really bother me that much since this isn't the first time but what bothered me if Ally and the rest of the guys went out safe, after all I was only trying to protect her.

I walked outside the prison to see my Mom, Dad and Penny standing with their arms crossed. "Shit"! I muttered to myself as I slowly walked over to them.

"Look Dad I can explain, I didn't do anything this time" I sighed running my fingers through my hair but he shot me a dirty glare before walking over to the car and I rolled my eyes before looking over at a pissed of penny.

"Where's Ally?" I asked slipping my hands into my pocket.

"She's at home" Penny answered bitterly. "And I'll advise you next time not to take my daughter to a party like that"! she snapped, "I don't wanna see you in my house Austin or near my daughter for a couple of weeks...if I didn't know how much you mean to her I won't let you see her ever again"! she yelled as I listened to her with my head low.

"Penny I am so terribly sorry about all this" my mom apologised.

"Thanks for your concern Mimi but I have to go now" said Penny as she looked back at me before walking towards her car.

"Mom...I was just trying to protect Ally I-"

"That's enough Austin you're in big trouble and we'll talk about this when we get home" she yelled walking back to the car and I sighed to myself as I followed.

* * *

After a long and quiet ride home, my dad pulled up in-front of our house as he and my mom quickly walked inside leaving me to follow behind again.

"I've never been so ashamed in my life"! my dad yelled throwing his car keys in the sofa, "Look Dad it's not a big deal if you would just hear me out" I said annoyed earning a hard slap to the face by my dad.

I grasped my cheek angrily as I gazed at him.

"How could you take a poor innocent girl with cancer to a party like that Austin and what's worse is that you got arrested this isn't the first time this has happened before" my mom shouted.

I gazed out the window as my parents continued to yell at me for what seemed like forever.

"Austin"! my mom yelled snapping me back to my senses.

"Give us your phone and you will not be allowed out of this house until we say so" the yelled.

"You want my phone here" I said taking it out of my pocket and throwing it at them. "I'm tired of this bull shit anyway you guys never listen to me enough for me to tell you that I didn't do anything last night" I yelled, "I'll be out of this house by next year" I hissed as I slipped my hands into my pocket before walking up the stairs.

I ignored their yelling as I ran up to my room slamming the door hard behind me.

In anger I grabbed one of my guitars as I smashed it against the wall before sitting down on the floor and covering my face. It doesn't fucking matter anyway even if I tell them the truth they'll never believe me...they never do!

I slowly got up taking of my hoodie and my shirt as I walked towards the bathroom. I needed to see Ally again but I didn't know how, my stupid parents won't let me leave the house and her crazed mom won't let me see her!

I slowly turned the showers on before stepping in as I let the hot water sprinkle down on my aching muscles and bruises from my fight last night.

I moaned lightly as I pressed my forehead agaisnt the wall and stretched my arms up.

15 minutes later I slowly got out the bathroom as I got changed and sat down on my bed trying to figure out a way to get out of here, until I heard a loud car horn. I quickly rushed over to my window to see Gavin walking towards my house.

He must be here to see how I'm doing.

"Gavin" I whispered loudly trying to get his attention and after a couple of seconds he finally looked up.

"Austin are you OK, dude how did your parents take it and when did you get out?" he asked bombarding me with so many questions.

"Look we'll talk later al-right is Ally OK?" I aked looking down at him. "Yeah she's fine I took her home like you said and her mom freaked out2 he explained. "I never should've left you alone back there to get arrested" he said guilty.

"Don't worry about it man you think I'm afraid of going to jail" I asked rhetorically raising my eye at him and he smiled.

"Any ways Gavin I need you to do me a favour?" I said looking around.

"Anything" he muttered.

"Could you go in and distract my parents so they wouldn't know when I sneak out and go to my car...thanks for bringing it back by the way" I said while putting on my leather jacket.

"No problem dude are you going to see Ally?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"But I thought that her mom-"

"I could fucking care less about what her mom said I should do or shouldn't do I'm going to see my girlfriend and I don't care if I get in more trouble because of it" I uttered cutting him of, "So can you stall for me?" I asked again and he quickly nodded before walking into my house.

I grinned to myself as I waited a couple of minutes before jumping out of my window and rushing to my car as I quickly drove of.

 **~15 minutes later**

I parked my car down the street from Ally's house before walking to the back of her room window so her mom wouldn't see me.

"Ally"! I whispered loudly praying that she would be in her room.

"Austin"! Ally ran to her window quickly and I breathed out in relief before looking back up at her. Her eyes were really red and I could tell that she was crying and I could notice that part of her hair was al-ready falling of which made me die a little inside, but after all that she still looked beautiful to me.

"Are you OK?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine Alls I just had to see you" I muttered looking up at her.

"My mom's in the living room on her phone" she informed "I'm so glad you came Austin I honestly thought that I wasn't going to see you again" she said trying to hold in her tears.

"I could never leave my baby behind" I whispered as she smiled down at me softly.

"H-How did your parents handle it?" she asked worriedly. "I'll tell you all about it later Alls, is there a way that you can come down?" I asked before looking around the place. "No my mom said I should stay up in my room and not come down till tomorrow" she said and I ran my fingers through my hair before something came into my mind.

"Jump Ally I'll catch you" I said holding out my arms.

"Austin I want to but I'm scared" she panicked trying not to look down.

"Trust me OK just trust me I promise I'll catch you" I whispered gazing up at her as I opened my arms out. She bit her lips unsure, "I promise" I smiled and she slowly put her knees out and waited for a couple of seconds before falling down into my arms.

"I did it" she grinned sighing in relief before she slowly climbed out of my arms and wrapped her arms around my waist as she gave me kisses all over my face and I chuckled.

"I think you missed a spot" I whispered as I muffled my arm around her neck and kissed her deeply.

After a couple of minutes we slowly pulled away before pressing our forehead against each other's. "I'm sorry that you had to go to jail" she muttered.

"I don't care about that Alls...I never should've taken you to Gavin's party" I sighed, "No I should've listened to you, you were right about it, I'm sorry" she said while stroking my cheek.

"Hey it's not your fault" I whispered

"Austin what if my mom sees us out here?" Ally panicked looking back up her window.

"Let's go somewhere" I muttered interlocking our hands together as I lead her down the street to my car. "Where are we going?" she asked, "Just wait and see" I said as we ran to my car.

* * *

25 minutes later we arrived at an open field filled with grass. Luckily there wasn't any body there. I sat down on the grass as Ally laid on my lap gazing up at me.

"This place is beautiful" she said turning to look around before looking back up at me, "Yeah it is" I whispered looking away from here as I gazed of some where else.

"What's the matter Austin?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing it's just...I tried to explain to my parents about what happened last night but they completely shrugged me off I normally wouldn't care about it but it's really getting to me" I sighed frustrated.

"Sweetie they're your parents even if they don't listen they'll come around" she muttered. "Everyday I wish that my mom would run into my room in the morning, wake me up and tell me that she isn't really getting married" she said sadly.

"Besides you were only protecting us, you were only protecting the people you care about, you were only protecting me" she uttered.

I looked down at her before speaking up;

"Well, I wish they knew that" I sighed running my fingers through my hair, "Oh and thanks for sticking with me Ally" I smiled down at her. "Most people would've scrammed after all the bad things I did to them and after they found out I went to jail but you've been with me despite everything" I stated stroking her cheeks.

"I wish those people would see what I see in you, you're not a bad person Austin and you never were youwere just very un-happy and you just needed somebody important in your life" she explained.

"No Ally I am a bad person and I've done a lot of bad things in the past, things that if I tell you right now you would leave me and want nothing to do with me ever again" I said looking away from here.

"I would never leave you" she whispered gazing up into my eyes.

"You promise?" I asked even though I knew the out come of it.

She paused for a few seconds before nodding her head. She raised her head up from my lap as she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

The 2 of us got up from the grass as we walked over to a tall tree hand in hand. I winked down at her before picking up a stone from the ground and carving out a big love heart on the tree before writing in the middle 'Austin + Ally'.

Ally grinned at it as a tear flew down her face, "It's beautiful" she muttered before turning to look at me.

I wiped her tears away with my thumb before kissing her as we fell down on the grass.

* * *

"Austin what's the time?" Ally asked resting her head on my chest as we laid down on the ground. We've been at the field for so long it feels like evening.

I looked down at my watch before speaking up;

"6 0 clock" I sighed looking up at the sky.

"I don't wanna go home, I wanna stay here with you" Ally whined gripping onto my shirt. "Me neither" I smirked as I ran my hand down her back which made her giggle a little.

"Do you think they're out looking for us?" she asked. "No doubt about it" I answered, "Your mom's probably at my house" I whispered. "You're right...but we have to face them sooner or later" said Ally as she rose up from my chest before putting her hands on either side of my head.

"Are you saying that we should go and talk to them?" I questioned looking up at her.

"I don't want anything to do with my mom but I don't want your parents to be mad at you for going to jail because you din't do anything wrong" she explained, "I want you to be happy".

"Even if I do tell them the truth they're not gonna believe me" I hissed rolling my eyes.

"Well we'll make them believe" said Ally getting up before trying to pull me up with her.

"Ally you're caring too much again" I sighed looking down at her, "That's just who I am" she said kissing my cheek before pulling me over to my car.

 **~20 minutes later**

I parked my car in front of my house before slowly getting out with Ally.

"Austin look" said Ally pointing to her mom's car. I looked down at her as she grabbed my hand and kissed it for support before we walked inside and pressed the door bell since I had forgotten my keys.

A split second later my mom came rushing to the door as she flung it wide open.

"Austin where the hell have you been"! she yelled, her voice filled with anger. I ignored her as me and Ally walked inside and into the living room, we held hands tightly as Ally's mom stormed over to us.

"Ally is this where you've been all this time, with him"! Penny yelled before looking over at me, "Where the hell did you take my daughter to?" she questioned.

"Mom this isn't about you right now" Ally said, "It's about Austin and his parents" she muttered leaving Penny shocked and lost for words.

I looked over at my dad as he looked back at me disappointed.

"Dad before you and mom start yelling at me again I'm asking you to hear me out" I said going over to sit across from him.

"I'm listening" he said putting his newspaper down and giving me his full attention. I looked over at Ally as she gave me a hopeful smile holding both her hands together and I smiled back as I looked at my dad before speaking up;

* * *

 **Sorry for another Cliff hanger but I'll be updating tomorrow!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

"So you're telling me that you got into a fight with this boy and someone at the party called the police and you got arrested to protect Ally?" my dad questioned uncertain as he and my mom glanced at each other in disbelief.

"Don't be ridiculous Austin why don't you tell us what really happened" my dad sighed while taking of his glasses. I looked at him with my mouth wide open as I tried not to get annoyed.

"Mr Moon you have to believe him he's telling the truth" said Ally stepping into our conversation.

"I know he gets into trouble all the time and is reckless but he didn't do anything this time, the police came and he took the blame for all of us, even though he didn't want to at all, he felt that he had to, please don't look at Austin like he's a bad person because it wasn't his fault" Ally explained and I smiled up at her thankfully.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes before my dad decided to finally speak up;

"Are you sure that's what happened?" he asked looking over at Ally as she quickly nodded while clenching her hands nervously.

"Al-right we believe you Ally but Austin is still in big trouble" my mom stepped in folding her arms, "Are you kidding me" I hissed running my fingers through my hair.

"Yes! despite the fact that you tried to protect your friends you still got in a fight with a boy, you've been kicked out of many schools because of that Austin so you're still grounded" she snapped before taking a seat besides my dad.

"What am I a little kid you can't ground me I'm 18"! I hissed at her.

"Well then you need to start acting more maturely" she said briefly.

"Whatever" I sighed before getting up.

"Well Penny do you want to stay for dinner it's been a long and stressful day for all of us" my mom said scratching her head while rolling her eyes at me. Before Penny could open her mouth Ally had quickly interrupted.

"That would be great Mrs Moon" she said grinning up at her.

"Great I'll go set things up" my mom said before walking into the kitchen and I quickly grabbed Ally's hand leading her upstairs to my room.

"Thanks for backing me Alls without you my parents would've never believe me" I sighed closing the door to my room before sitting down on my bed as I rubbed my head tiredly.

"Anything for you" she smiled sitting down besides me and I smiled at her before getting the pack of cigarettes from my pocket and a lighter, I was about to lit it but Ally rapidly snatched it away from me as she ran to the corner of my room hiding it behind her back.

"Ally what are you doing, give it back" I said getting up and slowly walking towards her.

"No"! she muttered running to a different corner. "Austin please stop smoking, do you know what it does to people I don't want anything to happen to you" she said hiding it behind her back.

"Ally I don't smoke because I feel like it, I smoke because I get stressed a lot, do you know the shit I went through to make sure that you were safe and that nothing happened to you" I hissed holding out my hand for her to put the cigarettes in.

"That's not what I'm saying at al Austin I don't want you to smoke any more"! she's aid softly gazing up at me.

"Your not my mom Ally so hand it over"! I snapped trying to get it from her but she quickly moved her hand away which made me lose my patience even more.

"God dammit Ally give my fucking cigarettes"! I snapped angrily punching the wall behind her before looking down to see her covering her face terrified and I sighed to myself as I placed my hands above my head.

"I'm sorry Alls I just lost my temper that's all" I sighed as I wrapped my arm around her neck, she didn't say anything but I knew deep down that she had forgiven me, at least that's what I thought.

"I hate you" she muttered and I slowly pulled away before looking down at her.

"I hate you so much that I can never be mad at you any more" she smiled grabbing my shirt and pulling me down. "You're lucky that I love you so much" she whispered before kissing me and then shoving my shirt away.

I licked my lips as I gazed down at her shocked before going back to kiss her again, after a couple of seconds I went down to her neck.

"A-Austin we can't now" she moaned tugging onto my shirt tightly and I was about to wrap her legs around my waist till I heard my mom call my name from down stairs.

"Austin come downstairs now"! she shouted and I quickly pulled away from Ally annoyed. God what does she want now, hasn't she al-ready punished me enough I thought yo myself before running my fingers through my hair.

I looked over at Ally as she blushed really hard trying to catch her breath.

"Let's go" I said taking her hand and she quickly grabbed it as we both laughed at the heated moment we were in. "This isn't over" I whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine before we strolled downstairs.

"Al-right mom what is it?" I questioned walking down the stairs with Ally.

"Guess who'll be staying with us till next week" she said and I looked a her confused before my eyes narrowed over to the kitchen to see my cousin Jace walking out of it eating an apple.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked annoyed letting go of Ally's hand. Jace is my cousin and he's younger than me by 1 year, I haven't seen him since last Christmas and sometimes I think that my parents prefer him more because he's such a goody two shoes and always behaves well, complete opposite from me I know!

"Jace would be staying with us for a week and besides you need someone other than Ally to show you the right ways"! she hissed squeezing my cheeks hard.

I hissed annoyed as I looked over at Jace to see him gazing at Ally.

"Why don't you took a damn picture while you're at it" I snapped at him. "Hmm...oh sorry nice to see you again Austin" he said walking up to me holding out his hand for me to shake but I ignored it.

He shaked his head playfully as he held out his hand for Ally;

"I'm Jace" he uttered grinning at her, "Nice to meet you I'm Ally" she smiled back shaking his hand.

"Oh so you're Ally...Austin's girlfriend?" he asked and she blissfully nodded before smiling up at me.

"I hope we can be good friends Ally" he said to her. God what a loser I rolled my eyes slipping my hands into my pocket before walking towards the kitchen.

"Ally are you coming"! I called and she came running to me. I wrapped my arm around her neck tightly kissing her on her forehead as I looked back at Jace to catch him looking at us. I smirked at him evilly before walking into the kitchen with Ally.

* * *

 **So Austin's cousin Jace has come to stay, that won't cause any drama at all...hehehe!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for not uploading I've been really busy with School and Homework, any ways back to the chapter...Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

 **~2 Days Later**

Me and Ally laid in my bed as we gazed into each other's eyes. Her and her mom had got into another huge fight, so now we basically spend every minute of every day with each other. I caressed her cheeks softly as she rested her hand on my hip.

"No Ally I'm not gonna tell you about my past relationships" I hissed rolling my eyes away from her.

"But why?" she pouted before climbing on top of me. She had started to wear a head scarf because she was starting to lose a lot of her hair and it pained me to think about it, but it pained me even more to look at her.

"Common I'm sure Cassidy wasn't your only girlfriend, Trish told me that" she laughed. It amazes me how a 17 year old girl with cancer can continue to laugh and smile every time despite her sickness, it's one of the reasons why I'm so in love with her.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked holding onto her waist as she towered over me.

"Yes" she nodded trying to fix my messy hair.

"Al-right I've gotten with loads of chicks in the past but you are the only one that I really fell in love with it" I explained flipping her over so now I was towering over her.

"Aww sweetie...what was that I didn't hear you" she giggled, "I'm not saying it again" I hissed playfully before sitting up in my bed.

"Austin do you wanna know something" Ally muttered as she slowly sat on my lap.

"What is it?" I asked wrapping my arm around her waist tightly.

"Well it's just that...when I first saw, you were the most gorgeous boy I've ever met" she stated and I smirked at her. "I mean I never thought that you would ever love me, you were very mean to me and still are most of the time and I just wanna thank you, for spending time with me and for loving me" she said gazing down at the ring I had bought her than back at me.

"Ally what are you saying" I muttered gazing up at her. That almost felt like a goodbye speech and although it was sweet I didn't like it one bit.

She gazed down at me and we locked eye contact for a couple of minutes not saying a single word till my cousin Jace came barging into my room.

I sure hope that this week flies by, because even though he#s my cousin and despite the fact that I've hated him ever since we were kids I don't trust him around Ally at all.

"What the hell do you want and haven't I told you to knock or don't come in at all" I snapped removing Ally from lap and walking over to him. "Geez Austin I was just coming to see if you guys wanted to watch a movie since Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mike aren't coming home tonight, we can do anything we want" he said grinning at Ally before cringing down at the pack of cigarettes on my table.

"You still smoke?" he asked slipping his hands into his pocket.

"Yeah what's it to you" I said glaring at him.

"Oh nothing...I just thought jail would've woken you up a little" he muttered before stepping back a little. I gritted my teeth together ready to charge at him until Ally quickly ran in front of me stopping me.

"I need to use the toilet and please don't get into another fight I'm sure he was just kidding, please" she begged and I slowly look down at her as I bit my lip.

"I'll do it for you" I whispered and she smiled relieved before getting on her tip toes and giving me a kiss on the lips before forcing a smile over at Jace and walking out the room.

I sat back down on bed before running my fingers through my hair.

"Look I know you'll probably kill me for saying this, but how did a sweet girl like Ally ever end up with you" he questioned leaning back against my wall.

"That's none of your damn business al-right now get out of my room" I snapped at him.

"It's just that I've only been at the house for 2 days and the next minute you yell at her and treat her like she's trash and the next minute you're all happy in love" he stated leaving me more pissed of than I was a minute ago.

"I don't know if you still have anger issues well your Austin you're always angry but I hate seeing you lose your temper on Ally especially with the fact that she has canc-"

"Shut the fuck up"! I yelled angrily getting up from my bed.

"You don't know shit al-right and you sure as hell don't know the shit me and Ally have been through together" I snapped walking over to him.

"Yeah sure our love isn't easy and we fight everyday and I have slight anger issues but that only makes us stronger and I don't love her any less than you fucking think" I yelled before slapping him across the face.

He held onto his cheeks as he frowned up at me but it slowly turned into a smile.

"Yeah I had that coming" he joked rubbing the big red mark on his cheek. He laughed while getting up from the floor but instantly glared at me as he slowly walked out my room and I looked back at him strangely.

I sighed to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair before going over to my table as I picked up the pack of cigarettes. I slowly brought out a cigar but stopped as I threw it back on the table.

"God Alls what have you done to me" I whispered to my face placing the pack of cigarettes inside my cupboard before walking out of my room and closing the door from behind me.

I walked down the stairs to see Dez, Trish, Ally and Jace sitting down on the sofa.

"Hey Austin they were knocking on the door so I let them in I hope you don't mind" said Ally walking over to me.

"Of course he doesn't mind" Dez said walking up to us and I smiled at him before we did our special handshake, seeing that this is the first time I've seen him since Gavin's party.

"So dude what happened how did your parents react Ooh I bet they flipped out, also how did you get out?" Dez asked squinting his eyes at me and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'll tell you about it later Dez" said Ally patting his shoulder and I chuckled to myself before looking over at Trish who was gazing at Jace dreamily.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked swinging my arm around Ally. Dez smile slowly faded away as he looked away from them. "She's been starring at him ever since she came" Ally explained looking up at me before going over to Trish and dragging her towards us.

"What?" Trish giggled as she twirled her hair.

"Austin since when did Jace become so good to look at, the last time I saw him he looked like a complete dork, do you think I should ask him out or would that be to desperate?" she asked looking back at Jace who was to busy on his phone.

"No"! Ally and Dez yelled in unison as they quickly turned to look at each other.

"Why not?" Trish asked confused resting her hand on her hips.

"Trish...Jace is very nice but you don't belong with a guy who won't even look at you for 2 seconds" said Ally. "Oh my god Ally are you still on this, me and Dez aren't together any more and we won't be, now as a freind I'm asking you to support me on this" said Trish while folding her arms. Ally looked up at Dez before shaking her head.

"I can't" Ally whispered as she locked eye contact with Trish. "Ugh forget it I'll go talk to him myself I don't care what any of you think" said Trish rolling her eyes at Ally and Dez before walking over to Jace.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn" Ally sighed looking back at her.

"Are you OK buddy?" I asked looking over at Dez. "Uh...yeah" he answered sadly clinging onto his overrals.

"Don't worry about it Dez everything will turn out right in the end" said Ally giving Dez aq quick hug, "Thanks Ally, Austin can I use your bathroom?" he asked turning to me. "Sure man" I said as he slowly walked up the stairs.

"I'm so angry at Trish"! Ally groaned walking into the kitchen and I slowly followed.

"You don't look Angry" I smirked tickling her as she started to laugh uncontrollably. "Austin put me down" she laughed and I chuckled before placing her on the counter as I slowly forced her legs open before nestling my hips in between them.

"I-I am" she said blushing at the position we were in and I slowly lifted her chin up before kissing her deeply.

"I'm sure Dez and Trish will get back together sooner or later, but I don't want you to worry about that" I muttered as I kissed her forehead. "I love you" she whispered gazing into my eyes and I grinned at her.

I was about to say something till I heard my belly rumble.

Ally laughed to herself before hoping of the counter. "Are you hungry again, but I made you 5 stacks of pancakes for breakfast and we had Chinese food for lunch and you ate half of mine" she chuckled rolling her eyes at me playfully.

"Well I guess I'm still hungry" I smirked rubbing my belly.

"Do you want me to make you pancakes again" she sighed caressing my hand, "Ally baby when have I ever said no to pancakes" I sneered raising my eye at her before going over to the cupboard to get out some pancake mix.

"Shit we're all out"! I sighed before closing it, "I'll go get some from the super market" I said as I quickly got out my wallet.

"It's OK sweetie I'll go get some I don't mind" Ally smiled taking the money of me.

"No way Alls" I said looking down at her.

"Austin you always worry I promise I'll be back in 10 minutes the super market isn't that far from here and besides I need some fresh air" she stated.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked and she quickly nodded. "OK but give me a call if anything happens" I said before kissing her forehead. "I promise" she smiled and I grabbed her hand as I lead her to the front door.

"Where did Ally go?" Trish asked looking up at me. "The Super market" I answered.

"So are you having fun?" I smirked looking over at Jace who was still on his phone and she glared at me evilly and I smirked before walking up the stairs to Dez.

* * *

"Dammit why isn't she picking up"! I snapped as I tried calling Ally's number again.

"Relax Austin you said she went to the super market right?" Trish asked walking over to me. "Yes but it's been like 30 minutes I think something's up" I said walking back and fourth in the living room.

"I think she's al-right" said Jace, "Like a give a damn what you think"! I hissed before running my fingers through my hair.

"Try caling her again" Dez said pointing to my phone, "I've tried that a billion times but she's not speaking up" I sighed deeply, I was about to speak again till I got cut of by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Ally"! I quickly answered sounding pissed off. "Where are you, I've been trying to call you for the past 15 minutes what's going on?" I questioned before running my fingers through my hair.

"A-Austin I-I'm scared" she muttered over the phone and my eyes widened.

"Ally what do you mean what's going on?" I questioned worriedly.

"I paid for the pancake mix and was ready to come back but this guy out side the store keeps on watching me, he hasn't moved for the past 15 minutes and I'm scared that if I go out that he might do something to me since it's getting pretty dark" she panicked.

"What!...OK Ally I'll be there soon what Super market are you in?" I asked ignoring everyone as I ran out the house.

"The one next to the local park not to far from your house" she muttered nervously.

"AL-right I'll be there soon" I whispered before hanging up and running to the Super Market.

 **~8 minutes later**

I arrived in front of the Super Market trying to catch my breath. I looked around for the guy that Ally was talking about, before spotting him next to the dumpsters. I looked closely at him but he quickly put his hoodie up and turned around and I looked at him strangely before running inside the Super market to find Ally hiding at the end oft he shop clutching onto the pan cake mix.

"Austin"! Ally screeched as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder but I slowly pushed her away.

"Do you know how worried you made me Alls you could have called earlier and I would've taken care of this bastard" I hissed at her. "I'm sorry Austin I forgot to turn my phone on" she muttered looking down at the ground and I sighed to myself before pulling in and wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Common let's go" I said swinging my arm over her shoulder, and she wrapped her arm around my waist before we slowly walked outside.

"Hey"! I snapped looking over at the guy. Who the hell was he and what was his problem.

He slowly looked up at me before looking back down again. "I don't know who the hell you are but if I ever see you stalking my girlfriend ever again you're gonna wish you were never born because I'm gonna hurt you, now beat it"! I snapped glaring at him.

A smirk crept upon his face before he slowly started to walk away.

I rolled my eyes at him before taking Ally's hand and walking of. his face looked very familiar I've definitely seen him more but I can't remember where. I continued to walk further on with Ally and that's when it finally clicked;

He was one of the member of Michael's gang.

I quickly turned around breathing heavily as I searched around for him but he had disappeared out of sight.

"Austin are you OK?" Ally asked worriedly looking up at me.

"Hmm...oh yeah I'm fine let's go" I said taking her hand as we walked slowly to my house.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, what do you guys think of Jace and Trish? and What was a member of Michael's gang doing stalking Ally? I'll try and update tomorrow until then...Peace out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

"Austin are you sure that everything's OK?" ALLY asked holding my hand as we walked towards the music store. "Ally for the last time don't worry about it"! I hissed before running my fingers through my hair.

"Hey guys" said Gavin walking over to us.

"Yeah hi, Ally can you give us a minute" I uttered letting go of her hand and she slowly nodded before walking over to the piano.

"Woo man what's up it looks like you haven't slept for days" Gavin chuckled lightly. "That's because I haven't" I sighed leaning against the wall. "Why did something happen between you and Ally again?" he asked raising an eye at me.

"No it's not Ally" I muttered.

"Then what's going on man?" he asked.

"I found someone stalking her man and that person turned out to be one of the idiots from Michael's gang" I explained frustrated. "What"! he gasped with a shocked expression.

"I don't know what else to do Gavin Michael's been after me for months now, he beat me up, he showed up at the party and now he's trying to use Ally to get to me"! I snapped annoyed. "I'm not holding back any more if I see him or any one of his boys again I-"

"Austin calm down" said Gavin placing his hands on my shoulder, "Don't go doing something that will end you in jail again" he sighed rubbing his forehead.

"I don't care this has to end now, I love you, Dez and the rest of the guys but Ally needs me right now and I have to be there for her" I exclaimed turning around to look at her as she gazed outside.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Gavin while leaning on the counter.

"I don't know none of this crap would've started if it wasn't for his dumb sister" I sighed.

"Look I'm right here besides you man and we'll definitely think of something" he said while patting my shoulder. "What about your cousin that came to stay over" he asked tending to a customer.

"How did you know about that?" I asked before yawning.

"Trish told me, she seems to be really into him for some strange reason" he smirked jokingly. "Whatever I don't feel like talking about him I'm really stressed about this whole situation al-right" I muttered.

"Austin what are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice come from behind and I quickly turned around to see Cassidy standing behind me as she bit her lip.

"What am I doing here?" I asked rhetorically rolling my eyes at her.

"Sorry I just didn't expect you to be here since you're not really the music type...I just came to talk to Gavin" she said pointing to Gavin. I turned around to walk back to Ally but she quickly pulled me back.

"But how are things doing, I'm really sorry that you had to go to jail I feel like it's my fault in a way" she said brushing her hair back.

I quickly removed her hand from her jacket as I pushed it away, "Tell your brother to leave me and Ally alone or I'll do something that he won't forget" I hissed at her.

"W-What I don't understand" she stuttered looking back at Ally. "Austin I'm tired of you treating me like the bad guy ever since we broke up you act like I was only a mistake in your life" she said briefly.

"Oh trust me Cassidy you're the biggest mistake I've ever made"! I snapped causing her to jump a little.

"It is your fault for spreading those bull shit rumours about me and your fault for everything that's happening right now" I yelled as people in the store turned to look at me. I quickly brushed of their gazes and went to shout again till I felt Ally's arm slowly my back which seemed to calm me down a little.

"Austin please calm down" she whispered quietly and I started breathing out rapidly trying to calm myself down.

"Let's go" she muttered looking up at Cassidy then back up at me and I slowly nodded.

"I'm tired of you playing Austin like this this may not be my business but I can see what you're all about"! Ally muttered. "Oh sweet heart you think this is a game that's so cute" Cassidy laughed. "You think you know everything damn thing don't you" said Cassidy furiously.

"I don't know a lot but I know that you don't love Austin and you never did you only liked the idea of dating a 'bad boy' well let me tell you Austin can sometimes act aggressive but he's not that bad as you think and now that you see us together you made up a fake rumour only to get back at him and quite frankly I'm ashamed to even be talking to someone like you" said Ally leaving me, Cassidy and Gavin shocked.

"O-Oh yeah and you think he loves you, he's only dating you because you have cancer Ally when you're dead he'll just pretend like you never existed and move on because that's the kind of guy he is"! said Cassidy as she looked up at me before walking out of the store.

I glared back at Cassidy evilly before looking at Ally as tears slowly filled her eyes.

"Don't listen to what she said OK" I whispered going over to hug her tightly, "You're everything to me and you're my whole my world, I love you Alls" I muttered holding onto her waist tightly.

"Really" she sniffed burying her face in my chest.

"Yes Alls" I said lifting her chin up and forcing her to look into my eyes, "I don't want you to have any doubts because of what Cassidy said" I muttered and she slowly nodded before going back to hug me, I went back to hold her waist till I heard my phone ring in my pocket. I slowly pulled away from Ally before answering it;

"Trent what's up?" I asked slipping my hand into my pocket.

"Austin come quick Dez is in the hospital"! Dez said quickly over the phone.

"Wait what how?" I asked shocked and confused.

"Michael and his gang attacked him and we tried to fight them of but they ran away he explained.

"Shit"! I cursed loudly kicking the drums in front of me.

"I'll be in the hospital in 10 minutes" I said before hanging up the phone.

"Austin what's going on?" Gavin asked rushing out of the counter. "Michael and those bastards attacked Dez he's in the hospital" I muttered running my fingers through my hair. "What"! Ally and Gavin said in unison

"Well we gotta hurry" said Ally pulling me and Gavin outside.

* * *

15 minutes later I parked my car near the hospital as me, Aly and Gavin quickly ran out before running inside.

"Hey Hey can I help you" said the receptionist stopping us.

"What room is Dez Worthy in?" I asked quickly trying to catch my breath. "Can I ask what you are to him?" the receptionist questioned looking at her filed. "He's my best friend and I wanna see him now so tell me the damn room" I yelled causing everyone to stop and look at me.

"Austin calm down al-right" Gavin sighed before turning to the receptionist, "Could we ask what room he's in please?" he asked softly. "H-He's at room 205 the receptionist stuttered looking at me terrified and I quickly rolled my eyes before running to the room with Ally and Gavin.

I quickly barged into the room to see Trish, Trent, Eliott and Dallas crowding around Dez as he laid on the bed with his eye shut.

"What happened"?! I questioned rushing over to Dez, his face was all bruised up.

"Michael and his gang beat him up" said Trish trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "It's OK Trish everything will be OK" Ally muttered going over to comfort her.

First Ally and now Dez; Michael has taken it too far and I can't hold back any more.

"Where's his mom?" I hissed rubbing my eyes frustrated. "She went to visit Dez's grandma yesterday but I called her and she's on her way to te hospital now" Trish answered looking down at Dez sadly.

"I can't believe this" I sighed running my fingers through my hair, "How the fuck did we stoop so low, how did you let those thugs attack Dez"! I yelled at Trent, Elliott and Dallas.

"Austin we were driving to our spot that's where we saw Dez being beat up and we ran to him but they ran away before we could get to them" Eliot explained and I rubbed my forehead.

We sat in silence gazing down at Dez and all I was thinking about was how to get back at Michael.

* * *

"The doctor said that he'll wake up tomorrow so don't worry too much Dez is a strong person" said Ally as we walked towards my house. We were in the hospital for 3 hours and we all decided to go home.

"Ally I can't not stop worrying, Dez is my best friend" I sighed opening the door to my house.

"Austin, Ally where have you been it's 11 pm" said my mom walking up to us.

"Something happened mom" I hissed rubbing my forehead.

"Well if you're hungry dinner is in the kitchen oh and Ally your mom called and said she'll be back by tomorrow in the evening" my mom informed before walking into the kitchen.

I wrapped my arm around Ally as we walked into the living room only to see my dad and Jace watching football together.

"What's going on here?" I asked as they both turned to look at me. "Oh hey son where have you been?" my dad asked sipping a glass of his beer, "You're watching football with Jace?" I spat out disgusted. In all of my 18 years of life me and my dad have never sat down to drink beer together not to talk of watching something.

"Austin I would've asked you but you weren't here" he said sipping his beer.

"Yeah and besides you don't even like football you called it dumb and stupid" Jace smirked over at me. In anger I quickly let go of Ally before going over to storm up the stairs.

"Oh Ally I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the skate park with me tomorrow?" Jace asked walking up to her. "No thanks" she muttered bitterly before running over to me and we ran up the stairs together.

"That son of a bitch"! I cursed slamming my door in anger, "He's only doing this because I bullied him when we were little he's trying to get back at me God I've never felt so alone"! I snapped furiously.

"Austin sweetie you're not alone you have Gavin, Dez and the rest of your friends more importantly...you have me" she whispered before stretching her arms around my neck.

"Yeah you're right" I smiled a little picking her up, "Besides I've got bigger problems to deal with than that" I sighed as I placed Ally gently on top of my bed before sitting on the edge.

"Austin can I ask a question?" she asked.

"What is it?" I asked getting out my cigarettes from my pocket.

""Why did Michael and his gang attack Dez?" she asked tiredly before yawning

"I don't know" I lied before lilting my cigarette. I couldn't just tell her everything she would try to get involved again in something like this and I can't let that happen.

I heard snoring and I turned around to find Ally fast asleep. I smiled to myself as I held the cigarette between my lips before tucking her in the bed "I love you" I whispered as I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead

 **~2 hours later**

It was 1 am and I had waited till everyone had fallen asleep. I was going to try and get my revenge on Michael even if it takes me all night. I zipped up my hoodie before going over to my cupboard and getting out a gun that I had not used in a long time, but I have to put an end to this.

I stuffed the gun inside my pocket before lilting another cigarette and looking down at Ally who was still fast asleep on my bed. I went over and kissed her lips once more before slowly walking out of my room trying not to wake anybody up.

I tip-toed down the stairs and out of my house before rushing to my car and driving off.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

I parked my car down the street before getting out as I quickly spotted Michael and his gang, I had figure they'll be at their hang out spot by this time of the night; laughing, drinking or probably thinking of another way to get back at me.

"Bastards"! I whispered to myself as I slammed my car door shut and quickly ran over to them hiding behind a corner so they couldn't see me.

"Ehh Michael are you sure about this?" I heard one of his members say and I listened closely.

"Yes Gavin's also really important to him so we need to take him out, maybe I'll cripple him myself that'll bring Austin running into our trap he chuckled and I gritted my teeth in anger before quickly walking out of the corner.

"Hey"! I yelled pissed of and they all turned around to face me.

"Austin"! said Michael slowly backing away from me.

"You think you can stalk my girlfriend and injure my best friend and I won't do anything about it" I spat out in disgust. "What are you talking about Moon it wasn't us" he sneered before smirking at me.

"Cut the crap you son of a bitch we both know you're full of shit"! I yelled at him and he glared at me angrily.

"What are you gonna do, there's 6 of us and 1 of you it'll only end up like last time" he laughed as the rest of his gang joined in and I scrunched up my face before getting the gun out of my pocket and holding it at his head.

"What are you gonna do with that shoot me?" he laughed again and I quickly shot the ground 2 cm away from where he was standing causing him to stumble and fall back.

"Austin"! I heard Gavin's voice from behind and I quickly turned around to see him, Trent, Eliot and Dallas running towards me.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh common man I've known you for 5 years, I knew that you'll try and do something like this so I called the guys over" he explained briefly, "Do you really think that you were gonna do this alone" he smirked while fist bumping me.

"No"! I hissed pushing them back, "I need to fight this guy alone and put an end to this" I stated looking at each of them.

"But-"

"No Eliot do as I say and step back" I demanded before handing Gavin the gun and taking of my hoodie before turning around to Michael.

"If you're a real man let's do this one on one if I win you leave me alone forever" I explained bitterly brushing my hair back. He looked up at me, "And if I win I'll just have to go after that girlfriend of yours" he smirked lightly and anger started to boil inside of me as I rushed over throwing a punch at him causing him to fall to the floor.

I sat on top of him as I pulled his collar up, "If you touch Ally or come near her I'll fucking kill you" I whispered deeply before getting up and was about to kick his ribs till he kicked my crotch causing me to stumble down on the floor in pain.

He grabbed my shirt forcing me up before beating down on me but I quickly fought back and we wrestled around for what seemed like hours before the sound of police sirens filled our ears.

"What the... Who the fuck called the police?" I asked looking at Gavin and the guys then at Michael's gang as I limped away from him in pain. "I don't know man let's get out of here" said Gavin as he and Trent quickly put their arms around me helping me away.

"Where the hell are you going Moon this isn't over"! Michael yelled pissed of and I slowly turned around to him before speaking up;

"Get a life idiot if you ever mess with me again I won't hesitate in blowing your brains out, besides look at you it looks like I al-ready won"! I smirked as blood dripped down my mouth.

"You think I'm just gonna ignore what you did to my sister" he yelled again and it started to rain.

"Don't believe everything you hear"! I muttered before walking away with Gavin and Trent.

"Thanks guys"! I said letting go of Gavin and Trent as I slowly limped over to my car. "Austin are you sure you can get home on your own you're really battered up" said Gavin opening my car door for me as I quickly stepped inside.

"I-If I wasn't in pain I'll tell y-you to shut-up and stop worrying I am Austin Moon after all" I stuttered before forcing a smile at them and driving off.

* * *

I pulled up at my front porch as I forced myself out of the car before heading inside my house only to get stopped by Jace. He was the last person I wanted to see now.

"Woo what happened?" he laughed looking at me and where have you been it'd 2:30" he chuckled.

"Out of my way loser"! I hissed shoving him away as I limped over to the stairs. "OK and I'm sure that Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mike would love to hear about you coming home bruised up at 2 in the morning, I should go wake them now" he said running up the stairs but I quickly pulled him back as I grabbed his collar forcing him up.

"You better keep your mouth shut Jace if you know hat's good for you" I snapped pushing him away before heading up the stairs and in to my room.

I turned on the lights as I got out the first aid kit and sat down on the edge of my bed carefully trying not to wake Ally.

"Austin?" I heard her call my name and I sighed to myself deeply. "Shit"! I muttered refusing to look back at her. "Austin why are you up so late?" she yawned as she crawled out of bed and walked in front of me and her eyes slowly widened.

"Austin you're all bruised up, what's going on, what happened?" she asked before kneeling down in front of me.

"I Ehh fell" I lied looking down at her.

"Common sweetie I'm not an idiot what happened?" she asked searching into my eyes for an answer, "Austin did you-"

"Yes al-right Yes! I fought Michael again" I sighed running my bloody fingers through my hair frustrated.

"You promised me that you won't get into another fight" she whined getting up from her knees.

"Look I only did it because of you and Dez, I wasn't just gonna sit around and watch him make my life a living hell" I snapped annoyed. "I'm sorry...I just got so scared when you fight" she whispered rubbing her arm.

"Yeah whatever" I hissed still annoyed.

"Common get up you have to go take a shower" she said pulling me up from the bed. "Look Ally I'm really tired I just wanna go to bed" I sighed stressed, "Like this" she sighed before helping me take my shirt off.

Her hands trailed down my bruised back and I bobbed my head back relaxing to her touch. I slowly turned around before cupped her cheeks as she gazed into my eyes; "I love you" she whispered before kissing my forehead, "I love you too" I whispered before walking into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on before stepping in as I let the water rinse away the blood and relax my tensed muscles.

"Austin you forgot your towel" said Ally as she slowly barged in while covering her eyes. I smirked to myself as I watched her quickly run out of the bathroom.

15 minutes later, I rushed out the bathroom to see Ally asleep on the bed. So typical of her she couldn't even wait till I was done. I smiled softly as I went and tucked her in before putting on my clothes.

I went over to my window as I gazed out smoking a cigarette. What a night!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm really busy today and I only had 20 minuted to write this chapter so sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I'll be writing more the next chapter. Peace out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

I quickly rose up from my bed as I breathed heavily. I had had the same nightmare about Ally where she disappears as soon as I am am bout to run to her. What does this mean, this is the second time I've dreamt about this now.

"Austin what's wrong?" Ally asked slowly opening her eyes. I looked down at her before tackling her as I hugged her tightly.

"Never leave me Ally" I whispered in her ear holding her tight as possible, She chuckled lightly as she gently brushed my hair; "I promise... I'll never leave you" she muttered softly.

I got on to of her as I started to kiss her neck which made her giggle.

"I just wish I didn't have to go home with my mom today, she said she went to a 3 day buisness trip but it's obvious where she really went to" Ally sighed before looking away from me. "Hey if you're going then I'm going with you" I smirked kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Austin but no you should stay with Jace and your parents we can spend the rest of the day together again tomorrow" she smiled before coughing non stop.

"Are you OK Alls?" I panicked jumping out of bed to get her a glass of water.

"Yes I'm fine it's OK" she grinned before jumping out and wrapping her arms around my waist tightly. I winced in pain from the fight I was in last night.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie" she said grasping my hand. "It's not your fault" I smiled while stroking her cheeks.

"I'm gonna go shower to see if I can get my back to stop hurting"! I hissed as Ally laughed, "Unless you wanna join me"! I smirked taking her hand. "Are you sure you want me to?" Ally asked flirtatiously leaving me kinda surprised. "Yeah baby" I said licking my lips at her.

"Well that's to bad I have to take my temperature" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You sly little minx" I teased before picking her up and swinging her over my shoulders.

"Ahh"! she shrieked, "Put me down"! she laughed trying to struggle out. "What! I can't hear you" I joked heading to my bathroom.

Holding Ally with one arm, I quickly turned on the showers before putting her inside as she got soaked and I instantly burst into laughter.

"Austin"! she screeched wiping away the water that was sprinkling down her face, "God I hate you right now"! she hissed trying to get out the showers.

"Willy you still hate me after I do this" I smirked as I pushed her back in the showers before backing her against the wall and kissing her deeply as warm water sprinkled down on the both of us.

"I-I won't if you do that again" Ally muttered gazing up into my eyes and I smiled before pressing my hands against the wall and kissing her again.

 **~30 Minutes Later**

Ally and I walked down the stairs hand in hand to see my mom sitting down in the living room.

"Hey mom"! I said to her.

"About time you guys got out of bed it's almost 11" my mom groaned before turning around to us and gasping.

"Austin where did you get that big cut on your forehead?" my mom questioned running over to us as she pulled my face towards hers. I was about so speak up but got cut of by Ally;

"Mrs Moon uhh he fell" Ally lied squeezing my hand tightly and I winked down at her.

"Down where?" asked my mom looking at the both of us. "This looks like someone had injured him on purpose"! she said. "Uhh well... I was going to the bathroom in the middle of the night and it was really dark in the hallway so I tripped and banged my for head on a door knob" I said hoping that she buys it.

"But there's a bathroom in your room why didn't you go to that one?" she asked looking at me suspiciously with her arms folded and I quickly looked down at Ally for help.

"Umm...I-I was using Austin's bathroom and he had to go right away so he used the other one" she stuttered nervously. My mom gazed at us for a couple of seconds before breathing out;

"You must have banged it really hard then" she sighed, "Put a plaster on it before you go out honey! she muttered before walking into the kitchen and I quickly puleld Ally in for a Thank You kiss.

"Is Dad at work today?" I asked sitting down on the kitchen counter with Ally as I took a bite of an apple.

"Yes he is dear" she answered.

"What about that idiot that you guys brought in to ruin my life for a week" I hissed.

"Austin stop it! your cousin went to the skate park this morning with uhh one of your friends...Trish" she informed turning to the both of us.

"Trish"! me and Ally yelled in unison as we turned to look at each other.

"Mom we gotta go"! I said getting up and pulling Ally with me. "OK honey and Ally don't forget that your mom is coming in the eveni-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I had slammed the front door.

"I can't believe that Trish went to the skate park with Jace I thought she was gonna stay with Dez until he wakes up"! Ally snapped walking back and fourth. "Relax Alls we'll go to the hospital to check on Dez then we'll head over to the skate park"! I uttered and she quickly nodded before we walked over to my car.

* * *

Ally and I walked into Dez's hospital room to see Gavin and the rest of the guys.

"What up guys"! I said, "What up man" said Gavin fist bumping me.

"Has he still not woken up yet?" I asked looking down at him. "No not yet he did get hit in the head with a brick after all" Dallas uttered and I quickly rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah the doctor said he'll be unconscious for a while" said Trent sitting down on a chair.

"What about you Austin are you OK...you know-"

"It's OK Ally al-ready knows"! I said cutting Gavin of, "And I'm doing al-right just glad this thing with Michael is over"! I sighed deeply.

"Ally are you OK?" Gavin asked concerned looking over at Ally as she sat besides Dez.

"Trish went to the skate park with Jace this morning" I answered. "Your cousin?" Gavin asked scratching the back of his head, "That's why she didn't come to see him today" he said.

"I can't believe Trish would do something like this Dez may not be conscious right now but he needs her" she said looking down at Dez.

"Oh hey guys"! we heard someone walking through the door and quickly turned our heads to see Trish walking through the door.

"Why are you all looking at me like that" Trish hissed, "Ally what's going on?" she asked turning to her.

"What's going on?... what's going on Trish is that the person you're gonna spend the rest of your life with whether you like it or not us unconscious after being attacked yesterday and you have time to go to a skate park" said Ally annoyed.

"Well I'm here now aren't I and what's the big deal any-ways me and Jace were only hanging out because he asked me to Ally"! Trish snapped rolling her eyes at Ally.

"The big deal Trish is that you shouldn't have even gone to the skate park not when Dez is like this, if Austin ever went unconscious I would never even leave the hospital I would stay b his side till he wakes up because that's how much I love him" she yelled and I smiled at her before slipping my hands into my pocket.

"Ally how many times do I have to tell you that me and Dez broke up stop trying to fix everything because you can't" Trish yelled back.

"Trish I may not have known you for that long but I'm your best friend and best friends tell each other the truth now believe me when I tell you that no one loves you like Dez" Ally muttered slowly as she quickly changed her tone of voice.

Trish stopped arguing back as she frowned before rubbing her head frustrated.

"Guys?" we heard a small whisper and quickly looked down to see Dez slowly opening his eyes.

"Oh my god someone get the doctor"! I yelled and Eliot quickly ran out the room.

Everyone quickly crowded around Dez until a doctor quickly barged in.

"Doc how is he?" Trish asked grinning widely to herself. "We're very surprised he woke up this early this has never happened before in our hospital, I'll go ring his mother to tell her the news" said the doctor before walking out the door.

"Oh my god Dez"! Trish squealed going over to hug him, "I thought that you were never gonna wake up"! she cried holding him tightly.

"Dez are you OK man?" I grinned looking down at him.

"Austin...c-can you guys give me and Trish a moment please?" he asked quietly, "Uh sure" I smiled as I lead Ally and the rest of the guys out of the hospital room.

"I can't believe Dez woke up...What do you think they're talking about?" Ally screeched pressing her ears against the door. "Who cares I'm just glad Dez is OK" said Gavin sitting on one of the chairs, I sat down besides him before pulling Ally onto my lap.

"Ooh I just hope they're making up" she squealed squeezing my neck tightly.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes wandering what could be going on in The room opposite us.

"I got a hot date tonight"! said Gavin out of the blue, "With who?" Trent asked eagerly.

"With Amy" he replied grinning to himself, "Who?" I asked bewildered, "Amy...you know the girl that works in the store opposite me dude you've met her al-ready" he hissed before rolling his eyes.

"Oh the blonde chick, well knock yourself out buddy" I sighed uninterested.

"I hope you have a good time Gavin~" Ally smiled turning to him, "Thanks Ally you always know what to say to make me feel better" Gavin uttered rolling his eyes at me before smiling back at Ally.

"Hey check it out"! Eliot said pointing down the corridor and me and Ally slowly turned our heads to see a guy proposing to his girlfriend.

"Who proposes in a hospital"?! Dallas laughed as the others joined in with him and I chuckled a little to myself before looking at Ally who was gazing at the two in awe. Her eyes twinkled as he slid the ring onto her finger and rose up to kiss her.

"It must be amazing to be proposed to" she sighed gazing at the couple as they slowly walked away.

"Then will you marry me?" I asked holding onto her waist as she quickly looked down at me surprised.

"I mean a real proposal" she chuckled looking down at her lap as she blushed deeply.

"Oh you mean getting down on one knee" I biting my lip, "You know Austin there's nothing I'll love more than to be Mrs Moon one day" she muttered gazing into my eyes, "I-I uhh mean well you see-"

"Relax Alls" I chuckled at her. "If that's what you want then let's make it happen, let's have a small wedding at my backyard if that'll make you happy" I muttered interlocking our hands together.

"Austin...I-I don't know what to say, I don't wanna die"! she sobbed quietly as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey Hey Hey don't cry baby you're not...you're not gonna die OK, I wanna hear you talking like that again" I said. As much as it pained me to say that, I had to be strong especially for her.

She wiped away her tears before resting her head on my shoulder and I hugged her tightly as I rubbed her back gently.

"Hey guys you can come in now" said Trish swinging the door wide open as Gavin, Trent, Eliot and Dallas quickly rushed in.

"What happened Trish?" Ally asked slowly getting up from my lap,

"You were right sort of, I don't think Jace is really the one for me but me and Dez have also agreed to take it slowly this time" she announced before shrugging and Ally rushed over to her giving her a big hug.

"Thanks Ally you're a really good friend" said Trish holding in her tears from pouring out, "I love you" she muttered. "I love you too Trish" Ally whispered hugging her again. The 2 friends slowly pulled away before Trish walked back inside the room.

"Come here" I uttered wrapping my arm around Ally from behind, "You did great" I whispered in her ear causing her to chuckle a little.

"Thanks Austin I love you" she whispered leaning back on my chest as she held onto my arm tightly. I kissed the top of her head before closing my eyes,

"I love you too".

* * *

 **Cute moment with Auslly at the end XD I'll be updating the day after tomorrow because I'll be really busy with school and homework tomorrow sadly... thanks for all the reviews I've been getting from people like LoveShipper and sicklscaler and other people too u guys rock ;)... Peace out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys I'm so so so sorry I know most of you guys probably wanna kill me right now but I've been really busy with Homework and Exams so I apologise for not updating for a couple of days :) Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

 **~The Next Day**

"Gavin what's up?" I asked answering the phone as I slowly walked out of my room while closing the door behind me.

"That's it man I've given up there's nobody for me out there"! he hissed frustrated before sighing deeply, "What are you talking about?" I asked confused walking down the stairs.

"The date with Amy didn't go to well, we got to my house after and she was more interested in sex"! he sighed.

"And what's wrong with that?" I snickered, "I just don't want sex, I wanna meet the right girl and fall in love one day and I wanna be loved by her too almost as much as how Ally loves you" he said and I smiled to myself as I started to think of her, I haven't seen her since yesterday's evening when her mom came to pick her up which is odd because for the past week and a half we've practically spent every minute of every day together.

"Austin are you there"! Gavin yelled over the phone snapping me back to reality.

"Uhh look Gavin if you wanna find 'the one' then stop going for the same girls? I explained rolling my eyes at Jace before smiling at my mom as she placed a stack of pancakes in front of me.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked confused.

"I'm saying that you should stop going after the same damn chicks man, no wander you have such bad luck with love. If you wanan find a perfect girl then try dating someone that isn't your type" I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"So what are you suggesting, that I should date Emo chicks?" he asked and I slapped my forehead before hanging up the phone and putting it back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" my mom asked and I was about to speak up until I got cut of by Jace,

"I'll see you later Aunt Mimi"! he yelled as he ran out the house and I groaned to myself before stuffing the pancakes into my mouth.

* * *

I pulled my car up in front of Ally's house before turning the radio of and getting out only to see a man strolling out of the house. I squinted my eyes before noticing that it was the man that Penny was marrying.

"Excuse me I need to get to my car" he said looking past me. I looked at him as I folded my hands.

"Your Dave right...the dude that Penny's gonna marry?" I asked looking at him up and down.

"Yes but who are you if I may ask?" he questioned.

"I'm Austin you may not know me but I'm a big deal around here and besides we al-ready met before I'm Penny's daughter's boyfriend" I said before chewing my gum.

"Oh pardon me but can do you need something?" he asked and I looked at him once more before stepping aside so that he could get to his car. He looked at me bewildered before getting in his car and driving off. I know that none of this is really none of my business but I still can't help to know what's going on.

I shaked my head before walking over to Ally's front door and ringing the door bell. I waited a couple of minutes but no answer so I leaned back on the door only to realise that it was al-ready open.

"That's strange" I muttered to myself as I slowly walked in closing the door behind me.

"Hello"! I yelled looking around the room but there was no sign of Ally and her mom anywhere. I was about to go into their kitchen till I heard a loud scream come from upstairs.

"Leave me alone mom why can't you think about me for once I hate you"! I heard Ally scream and I rushed towards their stairs.

"Be quiet Alison I only brought Dave over so that you could-"

"I don't care about Dave"! she yelled again, "Look at me mom can't you see what's happening I don't wanna die, I don't want anyone to see me like this especially Austin and you have time to talk about your fiancé" she questioned rhetorically and also quite angrily.

What was Ally talking about? I questioned to myself as I strolled up the stairs and open their door to their bathroom to seePenny running her fingers through her hair and Ally sitting in the bath tub crying. She only had a few hairs left on her head.

"Austin"! Ally gasped as she quickly grabbed her towel swung it over her body and ran past me into her room.

"Austin how did you get in here?" Penny questioned walking out of the bathroom with me. "The door was open" I answered slipping my hands into my pocket as I leaned against the wall.

We stood in complete silence for a couple of minutes till I finally decided to speak up;

"Why do you keep making Ally's life a living hell?" I asked folding my arms. "Excuse me?" Penny asked turning to me.

"Your 17 year old daughter is very sick and you decide to get married out of the blue, for what...would it make you happy when Ally's dead and you marry that guy what kind of mother are you"! I snapped as I held in tears from pouring down my eyes. Penny looked at me shocked and speechless and I rolled my eyes at her before walking into Ally's room.

"Ally" I sighed to myself as she hid herself under her covers, I tried to pull it away from her but she quickly stopped me.

"Please...please don't I don't want you to see me like this it's embarrassing" she cried under her covers. I ran my fingers through my hair before sighing deeply to myself.

"So what Alls do you think I'm gonna start laughing at you?" I questioned a bit annoyed.

"No it's just that I don't think you'll love me any more if-"

"Shut up Ally"! I hissed angrily, "I didn't fall in love with you because of how you look, I fell in love with you because of how you made me feel and your passion for life" I explained briefly before slowly pulling the covers of her and pulling her into a hug.

She sobbed loudly into my chest and I laid her on my lap and stroked her back gently.

"I'm here for you OK don't ever forget that" I whispered before kissing her forehead. She looked up at me and smiled and I caressed her cheeks before kissing her softly on her lips.

I carefully lifted her up as I helped put on her clothes before walking out of her room.

"I have a surprise for you Alls" I said holding her hand,

"What is it?" she asked gazing up at me as we walked down the stairs and I was about to speak till I got cut of by the sound of her door bell.

"Who's that?" I asked her and she shrugged before slowly letting go of my hand and running to open it.

"Cassidy"! she shrieked and I ran to the door to see Cassidy breathing heavily with blood running down her knee.

* * *

Oooh Cliff hanger...Guys I hate to say it but this story is slowly coming to an end ;( I'll definitely update tomorrow, until then peace out!


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" I asked glaring over at Cassidy as Ally let her in the house. She looked at me and bit her lip before lowering her head down.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have come here"! she sighed slapping her forehead as she limped over to the door but quickly got stopped by Ally. "What are you doing in my house Cassidy?" Ally asked while looking up at her. Cassidy breathed out deeply while grasping her injured knee as she spoke up;

"Look I don't wanna cause any problems between the 3 of us again I-I just needed some place to hide" she panicked before looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her confused.

"T-These group of boys t-they were chasing me and they wanted to do awful things to me and I saw Ally's house and decided to take my chances and knock" she stuttered as she sobbed her eyes out.

I rolled my eyes before sitting down on the sofa.

"I didn't even think you'll let me in Ally...Thank you" said Cassidy wiping away her tears. Ally sighed briefly before looking down at Cassidy's knee, "What happened to your knee?" she asked pointing to it.

"Oh see when I was running from them I accidentally tripped" Cassidy explained wincing in pain.

"I have a first aid kit upstairs I'll be right back" said Ally before rushing up the stairs. Ugh Typical Ally how can she suddenly forget all the bad things Cassidy's done to her, she might buy it, but I won't buy into her bull crap!

"Why are you really here?" I asked glaring up at her.

"Look Austin I know I've lied before but you have to believe me I'm really scared" she sniffed and I ignored her as I waited for Ally to come back downstairs.

A few seconds later, Ally came running back downstairs with the box of first aid in her arms. Cassidy slowly sat down on the sofa besides me as Ally helped cleanse her wound and put a plaster on her knee.

"Thanks Ally" Cassidy smiled and Ally paused before smiling back softly.

"Why we're here I just wanna say I'm really sorry for everything Ally I did really love Austin but not as much as you do and when it comes to Austin's affections I can never compete with you, I was just really jealous seeing you 2 together that I made up a stupid rumour an-"

"I-It's OK Cassidy I'm not the type of person that holds grudges I forgive you" Ally smiled cutting her off.

"Really"! Cassidy gasped looking at her surprised.

"Yes...even though you completely hurt my feelings and didn't realise it...yes" Ally muttered.

"I'm also sorry about that" Cassidy chuckled before turning to me, "Austin I-"

"Save it I don't need your apology"! I hissed rubbing my forehead. "Austin" Ally whined walking closer to me. "No it's OK Ally I don't blame him at all" Cassidy muttered before looking out her window.

"Oh my god"! Cassidy panicked stepping back. "What's the matter?" Ally asked looking out the window.

"It's them those were the group of guys who were chasing me" she stuttered and I slowly got up and looked out the window to see a group of guys lurking around Ally's front porch.

"Austin"! Ally cried turning to me, "It's OK Alls I got it" I said rubbing her shoulders before walking outside.

"Hey"! I yelled as they all turned to look at me. "Get out or I'll have to throw you out myself"! I spat out.

"We're not here for you blondie we're here for that bitch Cassidy" one of the guys said walking up to me. "M-Marcus that's Austin moon" I heard one of the other guys whisper to him and he slowly backed away.

"Shit"! he cursed, "I'm sorry w-we'll go now" he stuttered before they quickly ran away. I smirked to myself before getting out a cigarette and pressing it against my lips before looking back to see Cassidy and Ally walking out.

"Austin what did you say to them?" Ally asked smiling up at me, "Nothing, nothing at all" I smirked stroking her cheeks before looking over at Cassidy who quickly shifted her eyes away from us.

"Thanks Austin I really appreciate it" said Cassidy.

"I didn't do it for you" I snarled rolling my eyes at her. "Well they're not here any more to bother you so go home"! I said harshly at her.

"Um...I don't wanna ask for much but can you drive me please just this once" Cassidy pleased clasping both her hands together.

"No"! I hissed looking away from her.

"Austin I think that you should drive her home just this once" Ally muttered taking my hand.

"God shut up Ally after all what she's done you forgive her like that, like nothing ever happened" I snapped pushing my hand away from her. "She al-ready apologised Austin" said Ally rubbing her arm.

"And you trust her? when are you gonna stop trusting people easily Ally"! I hissed turning away from her.

"You don't have to be such a bastard all the time" Ally muttered under a breath.

"If I'm such a bastard then why don't you break up with me, If I'm such a bastard do you think I would've spent every minute of every day with you to make sure that you were happy no matter what" I snapped annoyed.

"I-I was only joking" she whispered lowering her head.

I sighed to myself before looking at Cassidy who was shivering from the night's cold and I looked back at Ally who was fiddling with her skirt and I slowly got out my car keys before walking to my car.

"Get in"! I hissed opening the door to my car as Cassidy grinned at me,

"Thank you Austin thank you so much" she cheered happily. "Whatever" I said rolling my eyes as Ally and her got in my car.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride again Austin"! said Cassidy getting out.

"Cassidy where the hell have you been"! Michael yelled as he stormed out of the house holding tightly onto Cassidy's wrist. He looked down at me and his eyes slowly widened.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister Moon?" he asked pissed off.

"Maybe if you took care of her more you wouldn't be asking me that ass hole" I hissed at him and I quickly closed the door before he could get to me and drove off.

I ran my fingers through my hair before looking back at Ally who was gazing out the window tiredly.

"Hey" I muttered turning down the street.

"Hey" she muttered back before looking at the back of my head, "I'm sorry for calling you a bastard" she said softly.

"No Alls I totally am I was just pissed at the fact that you can forgive people so easily" I sighed running my fingers through my hair. "I didn't mean to make you angry, I just thought it was the right thing to do" she whispered.

I smiled to my car before parking my car down the road.

"Austin why did we stop?" asked Ally confused and bewildered and before she could say anything else I had pulled her to the front of the car and pressed my lips onto hers which made her blush deeply.

"A-Austin w-we can't now they're people passing by" she stuttered blushing a deep shade of red.

"No they're not Alls, look they're all minding their own business" I said pointing outside my car. She looked back out embarrassed before looking down and closing her eyes and I kissed her deeply and passionately like she was the only thing that mattered to me in the whole world.

* * *

 **~The Next Day**

Me, Ally, Dez, Trish and Gavin are at my house and we are at my house watching a movie.

"So Austin when did Jace leave again?" Trish asked looking over at me. "God Trish I've told you a billion times today he left yesterday"! I hissed as Ally walked out of my kitchen holding a bowl of pop corn and chuckling before coming to cuddle over with me.

"It's OK Trish you have me again" said Dez.

"Woo hoo"! Trish said sarcastically as everyone laughed.

"So Gavin how did the date with Veronica go?" Trish asked turning to Gavin. "Who's Veronica?" Ally and I asked in unison.

"Oh she's a friend of one of my cousins I set her up with Gavin last night" She stated excitedly, "So how did it go?" she questioned eagerly.

"Well other than me showing up late we agreed to meet up again Gavin answered. "You don't look very happy Gavin" said Ally. "You know me so well Ally" he said smiling at her. "I just don't want you to force something that you're not interested in" said Ally.

"Well I'll have to see how it goes" he stated.

"Hey there's this festival tonight do you guys wanna go?" I asked scrolling through my phone.

"Are you sure Austin remmeber what happened the last time when we went to a festoval?" asked Trish looking at the both of us and Ally and I looked at each other before it clicked.

"You mean how I poured water down her head" I stated chuckling to myself

"And how I ran away" said Ally laughing hysterically.

"Exactly"! Trish groaned.

"Wait when did this happen?!" Gavin asked looking at Austin, "Don't worry about it" I answered.

"Oh c'mon Trish that was a long time ago besides throwing water down at my head wasn't the worst thing Austin's done to me but I-"

"You still love him more than anything yeah I know" Trish groaned as Ally giggled lightly.

"So are we still going or what?" Dez asked, "Relax buddy it's 5 the festival starts at 8" I informed.

"I'll go get more pop corn" said Ally getting up and carrying the empty bowl of pop corn to the kitchen. The rest of us sat in silence as our eyes glued to the T.V. I was about to speak until I heard a glass shatter on the floor which came from the kitchen.

"Ally is everything OK?" I asked loudly but no answer.

"Ally"! I yelled again as I quickly got up and ran to the kitchen to see Ally laying down on the floor unconscious with the glass bowl shattered on the floor.

"Shit Ally"! I panicked rushing over to her as I placed her on my lap.

"What happened?" the others asked rushing into the kitchen but I ignored them.

"Ally it's me Austin you can open your eyes now" I said shaking her gently. "Ally common stop messing with me" I panicked looking down at her worriedly. "She's not waking up I gotta take her to the hospital"! I panicked as I quickly picked Ally up bridal style and ran outside to my car as the others quickly followed.

 **~25 Minutes Later**

"Austin calm down Ally only collapsed I'm sure she'll wake up in no time" said Trish.

"Calm down are you fucking serious"! I yelled walking back and fourth in the hallway at the hospital. "This isn't the first time this has happened and you expect me to clam down" I snapped before sitting down and running my fingers through my hair.

"Austin where is she?" asked Ally's mom running over to us. "In there Mrs Dawson" I said pointing to the hospital room opposite us and she nodded before running in.

"Dude relax it's gonna be OK she's gonna make it" said Gavin sitting besides me.

"What if she doesn't" I muttered holding in my tears, "What if she's gone man, what is she's out of my life forever" I said as tears started to flow down my eyes.

We sat in silence again for what seemed like forever waiting until Ally's mom slowly walked out the room.

"Mrs Dawson what did the doctor say is Ally OK?" I questioned trying to peep into the room.

"She's OK Austin" Penny said and I breathed out in relief as I dropped to the floor ecstatic.

"But she-"

Before Penny could finish her sentence Penny phone began to ring. "Excuse me I need to take this" she said before walking away. I looked back at her before rushing into the room to see Ally laying on the bed crying. She quickly wiped away her tears as she saw me and forced a smile to her face.

"Ally what's the matter?" I asked sitting down on her bed.

"Nothing sweetie I'm sorry if I worried you again" she giggled smiling up at me. "Ally"! I snapped at her and she slowly looked down.

"The doctor said that I have to stay at the hospital" she stated leaving me confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked bewildered.

"H-He said that I can't afford something like this to happen again so I ned to live at the hospital till I'm not sick any more" she sobbed.

I buried my face in my hands as a tear flew down my eye.

"Austin please don't cry" Ally muttered grasping my hand.

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do Ally do you know how I'm feeling right now I feel like you're slowly being taken away from me" I yelled wiping away the tears.

"Austin you're not gonna lose me and I'm not going anywhere" she said. "Just because I have to stay here doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other, Austin I'll die if I don't see you for even a day" she sniffed looking at me.

"What are you hinting out Alls?" I questioned looking into her eyes.

"All I'm saying is that I promised that I'll never leave you and I'll make sure I keep that promise no matter what happens" she said as she forced a smile at me before taking my hand and kissing it.

* * *

 **So Ally is staying at the hospital now will she beat cancer or won't she?! Also I haven't decided how many chapters they would be left but it's probably going to be about 3-4 left, I'll update tomorrow and I promise this time lol XD peace out love u guys!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

 **~2 Days Later**

Gavin and I strolled inside the hospital to see Ally. Ever since I found out that she was in hospital rest I've been getting less sleep.

"Do you think she'll like the surprise?" I asked slipping my hand into my pocket. "Why wouldn't she besides you spent all this time planning it for her Ally would love something like this" said Gavin and I smiled a little to myself.

We walked down the hallway where I saw a girl walking back and fourth. She looked very familiar like I've seen her somewhere but I can't seem to put my foot on it, I walked closer in her direction till it finally hit me.

"Kira"! I yelled drawing her attention. She looked at me strange;y for a minute before her eyes widened,

"Austin"! she squealed walking closer to me.

"What are you doing here I thought you lived in Hawaii?" I asked. "I do but my parents live in Miami so I rushed over after I found out my dad had a stroke" she explained clasping her hands together.

"Oh that's too bad" I said looking down at her.

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to see you again how is everything we didn't get to really know each other when you came to Hawaii"! she laughed. "I still remember when you came up to me and started talking to me even though you had no clue who I was" I stated thinking back to that day.

"I also remember you telling me to get lost" she giggled before looking over at Gavin.

"Is this a friend of yours?" she asked as she turned her full attention to him.

"I'm Gavin" he said as he took her hand before shaking it. "Nice to meet you I'm Kira" she smiled up at him before turning her attention to me.

"Well I gotta go Austin the last time I came to Miami when I was 13 it's better than being stuck in a music store all day in Hawaii so I think I should go look around I'll check on my dad later" said Kira gripping onto her bag.

"You work in a music store?" Gavin asked

"Yes it's a lot of fun most of the time" she said rolling her eyes as he laughed.

"You know I work in one too" he said. "Really what a coincidence" she giggled gazing up at him.

"D-Do you uhh...Do you wanna get coffee?" he stuttered looking down at Kira. "That sounds like fun" she said winking at him before walking off.

"I'll see you later man" said Gavin taping my shoulder before running to Kira.

"Dude wait what about Ally?" I yelled. "I'll meet you guys at the place in an hour" he yelled back before putting his arm around Kira. I sighed to myself before walking to Ally's hospital room.

"Hey can I help you?" asked a nurse as she tapped me from behind.

"Yes I'm looking for Ally Dawson" I stated turning back to look at her.

"I'm her nurse, are you her..."

"I'm her boyfriend"! I said cutting her of as she quickly nodded.

"I'm Kimmy" she said extending her hand out to her but I ignored it. "Aren't you a little young to be a nurse?" I questioned raising an eye at her.

"Actually I just turned 19" she muttered twirling her hair. "Ally never told me she had a boyfriend...especially a really handomse one" she muttered under her breath. "What was that?" I asked looking at her. "Uhh nothing nothing at all" she stuttered nervously.

"So where is Ally?" I sighed deeply walking into her hospital room.

"She's just taking a shower" Kimmy answered closing the door behind her.

"Ally"! I yelled walking closer to the shower door in her room.

"Austin"! she yelled back and I heard a loud scream. "Ally, Ally what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "N-Nothing I just tripped that's all" she answered and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'll go help her out" said Kimmy running into the bathroom and I sat down waiting until Kimmy walked out holding Ally as she was dripping wet wearing nothing but her towel wrapped around her.

"Austin" she shrieked trying to cover herself up but I smirked as I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug not caring how wet she was.

"I was waiting all day yesterday but you didn't come I thought something had happened" she sighed holding my waist tightly. "Something came up and I couldn't make it but don't worry I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" I said whispering the last bit in her ear.

"Um Ally it's time for your check-up" Kimmy interrupted loudly enough for us to hear as Ally sighed deeply.

"Actually I was kinda hoping if there's a way that she could leave the hospital?" I asked looking over at Kimmy. "I-I'm not sure I have to ask the doctor an-"

"So is that yes?" I asked cutting her off as she paused before slowly nodding. "But she has to be back in 2 hours I'll go inform the doctor" said Kimmy before smiling at me and walking out the door.

"Austin where are we going?" Ally asked gazing up at me.

"It's a surprise" I said licking my lips before kissing her on her forehead.

* * *

"Austin where are you taking me?" Ally asked as I tightened her blind fold and lead her down the field where we carved our names into a tree to where Dez and Trish we were waiting for us. I was gonna give Ally a big surprise.

"Hey Al-"

Before Dez could finish his sentence Trish and I quickly covered his mouth slapping him at the back of his head before telling him to Ssh!

"Dez is that you?" Ally asked putting both her arms forward.

"Um no" he said and I slapped my forehead while glaring over at him.

"Austin what's going on can I take of my blind fold now it's really itchy" she whined clutching onto her hands. I pulled out the ring from my pocket before getting than on one knee and turning back to smile at Trish and Dez as they grinned back at me.

"You can take it of now" I said gazing up at her as she quickly took it of before her jaw dropped to what she saw.

"Ally...will you marry me?" I asked looking up at her. Of course this isn't a real proposal and we are far to young to get married but I rembered Ally saying how she would like to be Mrs Austin Moon one day and I want to make her happier as she can be.

She looked down at me as she covered her mouth as tears flew down my eyes. I grabbed her hand as I slid the ring onto her finger and was about to get up till she quickly hugged me tightly.

"A-Austin are you serious?" she cried before wiping her tears.

"Of course Alls I love you" I said stroking her cheek as I tried to hold in my tears from pouring out.

"Dez"! I said signalling for him to come in.

"Oh right... Austin do you take Ally to be your lawfully wedded wife and love her forever" he said smiling at the both of us.

"I do" I muttered grasping her cheek.

"Ally do you-"

Before he could finish Ally quickly jumped on me as she smashed her lips against mine. I held onto her waist tightly picking her up as I kissed her back.

"So then when's the honeymoon?" Trish asked and we slowly pulled away before laughing.

Ally held onto my waist tightly burying her face in my chest and I wrapped my arm around her neck tighter as we slowly fell down onto grass not letting go of each other. How I wished we stayed like that forever.

* * *

 **OMG that proposal :'( God Austin it's real to us Dammit! any ways I had a lot of fun writing this chapter I hope you guys like it and what do you think about the pairing of Gavin & Kira I just thought they'll be cute together. Any ways thanks for all the reviews and once again peace out!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

"Austin what do you mean you got kicked out of the college you were suppose to go to?" Ally asked as I sat down in the hospital balcony with her on my lap. It's only 2 more weeks till Summer break will be over and I found out I recently got kicked out of the college I was supposed to go to because they found out about my behaviour in High School. Whatever it's not like I care any way.

"Look Ally I'm glad this happened I wasn't really planning on doing anything in college any ways?" I snarled unenthusiastically.

"Common Austin college is really important don't you wanna be something great?" she asked examining my face.

"God Ally college isn't that great any ways my mom didn't go to college she stayed home looking after me when I was a baby and look where she is now she owns her own store" I explained.

"Yes but this is about you-"

"Look let's just forget about it"! I snapped cutting her off. "If it makes you feel any better my mom got me another stupid interview with some other college in Miami" I groaned resting my arm.

"That's great" she shrieked clinging onto my neck. "I just want you to do great, I just want everyone to know who Austin Moon really is and why I fell in love with him in the first place" she stated searching into my eyes.

Her eyes grew tired and she could barely hold a smile for more than 5 seconds nor could she barely walk any more or sing to me whenever I had trouble sleeping at night like she used to. But I don't love her any less.

I was about to speak till I heard my phone buzz in my pocket, picking it up I groaned as I answered it.

"Hello?" I sighed looking up at Ally as I ran my hand down her back.

"Austin I know you're with Ally but the interview starts in 20 minutes so hurry up I'll be waiting outside" my mom said quickly as she hung up before I could even utter a word.

"Was that your mom?" Ally asked tired;y while resting her head on my shoulder.

"Mhm" I replied. "She wants me to meet her for the interview in 20 minutes" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Do you have to go now?" Ally whined raising her head up as she clinged onto me tightly which made me chuckle. "I'll promise I'll rush right back after it's over" I muttered pecking her cheeks.

"You promise?" she asked raising an eye at me.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned confused.

"Because yesterday you said you had to do something and that you'll come back after but I didn't see you again" she frowned sadly.

"Hey" I whispered lifting her chin up as I forced her to look into my eyes. "We're married aren't we?" I said seductively which made her to go a deep shade of red. "I'll promise I'll come back straight away and we can go out tonight" I whispered looking up at her as I licked my lips.

"Where to Hubby?" she giggled while blushing.

"Anywhere you want Wifey" I smirked. "We can even go to that Sushi place you like so much" I suggested knowing how much she likes raw fish.

"Really I can't wait" she squealed before coughing. "Are you OK?" I asked rubbing her back gently. "Yeah it's OK don't worry about me I'm fine" she said before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"That was too short" I smirked as I pulled her in again giving her a long, deep and passionate kiss.

"Um Ally"! I heard her nurse kimmy say but I ignored her as we carried on kissing.

"Ally"! she said again and I quickly pulled away from the kiss in annoyance.

"What?"! I hissed at her.

"I-It's time for her check-up" Kimmy answered biting her lip at me before looking down at Ally. "Do we have to do it now?" Ally asked sighing to herself. "I'm sorry Ally but we have to" said Kimmy smiling at her.

Ally quickly flashed a smile at me before slowly getting up from my lap only to end up falling down to the floor. "Ally"! I yelled a little as I bent down to pick her up.

"I'm fine sweetie I just tripped that's all" Ally chuckled and I looked at her seriously.

"Maybe you should sit on this for now" said Kimmy rolling a wheel chair in her direction and Ally and I looked at each other before I slowly placed her in the supportive wheel chair and knelt down in front of her.

"I can't wait for our date tonight Austin" Ally smiled grasping my cheek.

"Me too" I whispered before kissing her forehead lightly.

"I love you" Ally whispered looking deeply into my eyes.

"I know baby...I love you too" I muttered before grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Stay strong for me until I come back al-right" I said cupping her cheeks and she slowly nodded.

"I promise" she said with her voice cracking on every word but she quickly covered it up with a huge grin which showed her perfect white teeth and I kissed on her lips before pulling away and watched as Kimmy slowly rolled her away. She looked back at me and smiled and I blew her a kiss which made her blush lightly.

After Ally had disappeared out of sight, I slowly made my way out of the hospital as I got in my car and drove off.

I heard my phone ring again in my pocket and I looked at the Caller ID to see that it was this time Gavin.

"Hey man what's up?" I answered with one arm on the steering wheel.

"Hey dude how's Ally doing?" he asked.

"She's doing OK" I sighed breathing out as I turned down the street on the road.

"That's great any ways Kira said that she's planning to stay in Miami isn't that great" he said excitedly. Ever since last week when Kira and Gavin met each other they've been spending almost all their time together non stop.

"Cool so are you guys now dating or what?" I questioned.

"Not yet we're going to dinner again tonight and I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend" he said. "I gotta say man this has been the best week of my life, she just completes me in every way and we have so much in common" he uttered dreamily.

"Don't mess it up or she'll probably end up leaving your ass" I chuckled through the phone.

"Thanks for being so supportive" he said sarcastically.

"Look I gotta go I'll see you later" I muttered before hanging up the phone and focusing on the road.

* * *

25 minutes later, I arrived at the college my mom told me to meet her at and sighed deeply as I slammed my car door shut.

"Austin you're late" said my mom running up to me as she combed my hair straight and fixing the collar to my jacket. "Now remmeber don't saying anything stupid this is your last chance to get into college" she hissed.

"Look mom I was thinking...I don't really wanna go to college" I said popping my collar back up.

"Don't be ridiculous Austin now common" she said pulling me inside the building.

"God mom are you even listening to me, This isn't who I am at all" I snapped pointing to the large building as I hissed loudly.

"Look here Mr I don't want you to make the mistake that I made al-right, you're going to college whether you like it or not and if not you can find your own place because you won't be living with me and your father" she snapped as we walked inside.

"Fine with me mom I can't live with you and Dad forever right if you want me to move out I will" I said as I stopped walking.

"Listen to yourself for once Austin you wouldn't survive a month on your own" my mom hissed "Now c'mon" she said pulling my ear as she dragged me over to the interview office.

"I'm sorry we're late" my mom apologised as she sat me down on the chair before sitting besides me.

"It's quite al-right Mrs Moon" the professor said before turning to me, "Is this Austin?" he asked and my mom quickly nodded. "Sit up straight"! she whispered to me and I groaned before doing as I was told.

"Now Austin we've heard about your experience with other schools but we've decided to let that slide as we see a lot of potential in you young men" the professor stated looking at his filed. Really potential in me? I thought to myself.

"What do you want to be in the future?" he asked me and I thought to myself. I dunno I never really thought about my future and what I wanted to be at all.

I was about to speak up until I heard my phone ring in my pocket for the 3rd time today.

"Hello"! I answered ignoring the fact that I was in an interview.

"Austin it's Trish"! she said breathing heavily. "Austin your phone away" my mom scolded but I quickly ignored her before tending back to Trish.

"Trish is everything al-right?" I asked eagerly.

"Austin you have to come quick it's about Ally she's-"

"What"! I yelled as I quickly shot out of my chair. "What's happened to her Is she OK?" I panicked rubbing my while running my fingers through my hair.

"She collapsed as soon as me and Dez went to see her and she's been placed on the heart monitor" Trish stated and my eyes widened. I looked down before running out the door ignoring my mom yelling my name.

"Trish can you put your phone on video and face it to Ally" I said as I ran out to my car.

"Yes of course" she said and I looked down at my phone to see Ally with a surgical mask on laying down on a bed.

"Austin" she whispered as her eyes looked weary. "Ally listen to me baby I'll be there soon al-right so please stay strong I'll be there soon al-right" I said trying to hold in the tears in my eyes.

A tear slide down her eye and a smile curved on her lips.

"Just wait for me I'm coming" I said as I quickly hung up the phone and ran outside to my car

* * *

 **Oh my God what's gonna happen to Ally! I'll be uploading another chapter today and that will be my final chapter to this story!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

I quickly barged into Ally's hospital room to see her doctor, her mom, Trish and Dez crowded around her.

"Ally"! I yelled as I quickly rushed over to her. I knelt down besides her as I interlocked our hands together tightly. "Ally please don't leave me please"! I said still trying to catch my breath from all the running.

"I'll never leave you Austin" she smiled softly through the mask. How can she be so calm at this very moment it always amazes me.

"Austin...sweetie I just wanna thank you for making me a stronger person before I met you I was just a girl that no one cared about, I didn't have any friends, I was always bullied and humiliated in school and even when I got cancer no one still cared and if it wasn't for you-"

"No! No Ally don't talk like that this is not the end you're gonna beat this I promise" I said kissing her hand hopeful as I looked at her heart monitor then back at everyone.

"Doc can you please do something"! I asked turning to him. He nodded quickly before going over to Ally.

"Please save her doctor" Penny cried as she looked down at Ally who was looking back up at her. "Mommy"! Ally cried. "It's OK baby I'm here and I'm sorry for everything" Penny sobbed.

"Don't cry Ally you're meant to be the strong one, the one that always keeps everyone together" said Trish resting her head on Dez's shoulder.

"You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for Trish and you to Dez" Ally muttered as Dez started to sob loudly as Trish comforted him.

"Is she OK?" Gavin questioned running through the door with Kira.

"Gavin y-you came" Ally smiled up at him. "Please don't go Ally"! he cried. "I'll always be here no matter what because I really love you guys and you guys changed my life forever especially you Austin" she muttered and I ran my fingers through my hair holding onto her hand tightly. She looked at me as she caressed my cheeks gently and I relaxed to her touch.

I rose up as I slowly pecked her forehead and went back down to gazing into her eyes.

"Stop talking like this is the end Ally...this isn't the end, you're gonna beat this and we'll go and get married for real and live in a house together, isn't that what you always talked about?" I asked looking down at her and she slowly nodded.

"I want to be with you forever but-"

"But what Ally you think this is the end you think this is gonna stop me from loving you I'll never stop" I snapped. "Austin please calm down I don't want you to cry over this please be strong" she cried and I looked away from her as I ran my fingers through my hair as tear slid down my face.

"Austin" she whispered my name and I slowly turned around to her with teary-eyed. She reached her hand up to hold my cheeks and I nestled my hand into them.

"I love-"

Before she could finish her sentence, her hand started to slowly slip away from my cheek and her eyes slowly started to shut.

"Ally"! I yelled as I tried to hold onto her hand but it quickly slipped away and I heard a loud BEEEPPPPPP!

MY body froze in shock as I gazed down at Ally, The only thing I could hear right now weeps and mourns from everyone in the room and it took me a couple of minutes to realise what I absolutely dreaded. She was gone!

* * *

 **~2 Days Later**

I sat down on the floor in my room as I smoked while starring at the picture of me and Ally on my wall. It's been 2 days since she passed and I refuse to accept the fact that she was gone.

My eyes quickly narrowed to my door as Gavin, Dez and Trish slowly walked in.

"What the hell do you guys want?" I asked bitterly whiffing my cigarette in their direction. They looked at each other than back at me.

"Austin we loved Ally as much as you did but I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be sitting here mourning over her like this" said Gavin walking closer to me. "Shut the fuck up"! I snapped before covering my ears.

"Don't talk about Ally any more she's gone, she's no longer here" I muttered gazing down at the floor.

"Austin what are you saying" said Dez.

"Yeah Austin I know you're hurt right now we all are but I don't understand why you're talking about Ally like that" Trish uttered and I lost it.

"Get out of my room"! I muttered angrily.

"Bu-"

"I said get the fuck out"! I yelled cutting Gavin off.

"We'll come back later" he said looking at me sadly before leading Dez and Trish out of my room.

"Austin" I heard someone call my name and I slowly looked up to see Cassidy walking closer to me before sitting down on the floor beside me. "I heard about Ally I'm so sorry" she said rubbing my shoulder but I quickly shifted away from her as I carried on smoking.

"If there's anything you want me to do for you just tell me" she said and I slowly turned to look at her. "Anything?" I asked before taking a whiff of my cigarette.

"Yes anything" she nodded gazing into my eyes.

"Then bring Ally back to me" I muttered looking at her. "Austin I-I'm sorry but I can't do that" Cassidy whispered and I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"God I need her, I need her so much I can't live without her" I sobbed loudly. "The first thing I see when I open my eyes in the morning is her smiling at me and do you know how much that hurts I miss her so much"I cried covering my face with my hands.

"I understand" Cassidy muttered placing her hand on my shoulder.

"No Cassidy you don't, you don't understand how much pain I'm in right now and you never will, you don't understand how badly I need her" I said as I slowly got up from the floor and ran to my cupboard pulling out a gun and holding it to the side of my head.

"Austin no"! Cassidy screamed snatching the gun away from my hand and throwing the gun across the room.

"You can't kill yourself Austin you just can't Ally wouldn't want you to do this" Cassidy cried trying to block me from going after the gun. "This is the only way I'll get to see her again and besides I have nothing to live for Ally was my only reason for living" I said thinking back to her.

"Austin please" Cassidy pleaded with tears in her eyes. I looked down at her before grabbing my car keys next to my alarm clock and rushing down the stairs and outside to my car.

 **~15 minutes later**

I pulled my car up in front of Ally's porch as I slowly got out. I wasn't sure what I was doing here exactly.

I slowly walked up to the front door as I pressed the front door before waiting patiently.

"Austin"! Penny answered wiping away her tears. "Come in" she said opening the door wide foe me and I slowly stepped in.

"I won't ask if you're here to see Ally, w-well b-because" she stuttered unable to finish her sentence. "I'm sorry Austin, I lost a daughter but you lost someone that you dearly loved someone that made you happy right?" she asked and I slowly nodded.

"I miss her" I muttered with my voice breaking on every word as I picked up a picture of Ally from the table. "I miss her smile and her laugh and the way she told me that she loved me every single minute of every day" I whispered grasping the picture of her.

"I decided not to get married again" Penny uttered and I quickly turned back to her.

"I thought that once I was married again it could fill the void in my heart but I realised that without Ally it's not even worth it. I know that she's finally with her father now and I'm glad" Penny sobbed and I slowly walked up to her as I gave her a quick hug.

"Do you mind if I go up to her room?" I asked looking up the stairs.

"No of course now" Penny answered wiping away her tears and I looked back at her before walking up the stairs and into Ally's room.

I closed the door shut behind me as I looked around the place. It was exactly the same as it was before, nothing's changed.

I sat down on her floor gazing up at the ceiling until I spotted something under her bed I went to pick it up as I realised that it was her Diary. She never told me that she had a Diary. Without hesitation I opened up the first page to it as it read;

 _'Dear Diary, I don't really know where to start since this is my first writing in one of these but I'll give it my best shot. Today I met someone very unexpected, his name is Austin, he's tall, blonde, good looking, charming, well sort of. He's kinda mean and it hurt my feelings a bit when he said not to walk to close to him when we go out together but there's something about him that I couldn't resist. He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in a person before. I wanna get to know him, I mean I know there's no way that a guy like that could ever like a girl like me but I at least hope that we become friends. Oh God I'm blushing hard right now and my heart is beating really fast I never thought I'd instantly like someone just by meeting them on the first day but I think I really like him. Oh why do these things always happen to me, there's no way he'll like me back *sigh* well good night until tomorrow!'_

Tears flew down my eyes as I finished reading the last sentence on the page. She's loved me since the first day ever since she's met me and I was so stupid to even realise it.

I closed my eyes as I sobbed quietly to myself before I heard a small whisper which said "I love you". I quickly opened my eyes as I looked around noticing that nobody was there. I guess it was only my imagination I sighed to myself.

I flipped through the pages as I started to read some other stuff she had written about me.

If you would've told me a couple months ago that I would've fallen in love with a girl that was completely different from me, I would have laughed in your face but now even though she's no longer here and it hurt like hell to think about her but I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world to meet and fall in love with Ally Dawson.

* * *

 **End.**


	42. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

 ***Author's Note*:**

 **OMG I know you guys might not think it but writing the last two chapters really made me cry. I know some of you really didn't want Ally to die but that was the plan from when I started the story if you look at the tags I added in the description it says Romance & Tragedy: Austin, (a heartless cold jerk) who meets Ally and they fall in love and go through hardships together. Even though their relationship wasn't perfect at all, he loved her and she loved him and I also wanted to show how Austin has changed from the first chapter to the last.**

 **I didn't want my story to have a happy ever after like most stories I wanted it to be original and realistic and to show the stuggle of falling in love and losing somebody that was really important to you. This was my first story I've ever written online and I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys do too. I know this story wouldn't be around forever and you guys would probably forget about it in a couple of months but thanks for all the reviews and all the love I got from this story x :)**

 **I'm taking in suggestions for a new story so leave me a plot in the reviews if you want to see another story but it'll take about a month or 2 of planning like I did for this one.**

 **Thanks for the support again you guys are so awesome!**

 **-RauraLover21 out!**


End file.
